Junto a Ti
by Darla Gilmore
Summary: Harry ingresa a su último año en Hogwarts... ¿Qué le deparará el destino a un paso de enfrentarse con Lord Voldemort? Éste fict lo escribí hace un año, espero les guste. TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 1: **TELEFONO ROTO**

Transcurría la mitad del verano en el número 4 de Pri­vet Drive, y un chico de 17 años permanecía sentado en el césped, tocándose una cicatriz que tenia en la frente, la cicatriz en forma de rayo que le dejo la maldición asesina de Lord Voldemort cuando apenas tenia 1 año y que no lo mato gracias al sacrificio de su madre. Era sumamente extraño que durante todos los días transcurridos de las vacaciones aquella cicatriz no le ardiera, y es que Harry esperaba alguna señal de aquel mago tenebroso, el peor de los últimos tiempos. Al levantarse del césped y dirigirse a su habitación, Harry vio en la cama todos los regalos de cumpleaños que le habían enviado sus mejores amigos, todos del mundo mágico, él sonrió al verlos y una vez mas empezó a disfrutar de ellos.

Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwards le había enviado una gran bufanda, tejida por el mismo y que llevaba como bordados muchas snitchs, desde el ingreso al colegio el deporte favorito de Harry era el quidditch. Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo le había enviado una caja mediana, del tamaño de caja de zapatos, llena de los dulces y chucherias que le gustaban a Harry (ranas de chocolate, alverjas multisabores de Bertie Bott, meigas fritas) y un termo en el cual había su bebida favorita, cerveza de mantequilla. El último era de su amiga Hermione Granger y no podría ser otra cosa que un libro, pero no un libro para el colegio, era un libro titulado _Mundiales de quidditch: Las mejores jugadas_. Cada vez que lo abría, las fotos que se movían mostraban jugadas espectaculares realizadas en los mundiales a través de su historia. Al observar todos sus regalos su mente se despejo y no dejo de sonreír hasta que su tía lo llamo.

-¡Harry!, baja ahora mismo... tienes una llamada.

Este se extrañó muchísimo, ¿quién lo llamaba?, la última vez que alguien lo había hecho era Ron, pero él no supo como hacerlo y Harry había recibido un regaño gracias a esto. Bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible y con una mirada de incredulidad, recibió la bocina de las manos de su tía Petunia que lo miraba de manera desdeñada y se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes dirigirle una mueca con su cara de caballo. Luego Harry habló por el teléfono:

-¿Quién es?

-Primero se saluda... que falta de educación Harry. – Era Hermione, su mejor amiga.

-¿Pero, por qué me has llamado? – Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

- Yo estoy muy bien, gracias, solo quería saber como te encontrabas... pero por lo visto no quieres hablar conmigo, así que nos veremos en el colegio. ¡ADIOS!.- y sin mas ni más tiró el teléfono.

- ¡NO, ESPERA!... Hermione... Alo.- demasiado tarde, pensó Harry, pero por qué no fue capaz de hablar, acaso era la sorpresa de que alguien lo llamara o...

-¡Harry muévete, y ayúdame con la comida! – le dijo tía Petunia desde la cocina.

Después de cenar, de la mente de Harry no se escapaba lo que le había ocurrido en el teléfono con Hermione, y es que desde que Harry se estaba convirtiendo en adulto regularmente llevaba un genio de malas pulgas... pero ser maleducado con uno de sus amigos no era algo bueno. Cuando entró en su habitación vio en la ventana a _Pig_ la pequeña lechuza de Ron, la cual llevaba un mensaje.

_Hola Harry, espero que te encuentres bien y que te hallan gustado los dulces que te envié. Que tal si nos vemos en el callejón Diagon el próximo 20 de Agosto y el resto de los días los pasas aquí en La Madriguera, no creo que los muggles te pongan problema, mándame la respuesta con Pig._

_Un abrazo.... Ron_

Harry miraba a _Pig_ que ululaba y volaba como loco, así que lo agarró y lo introdujo en la jaula de _Hedwig _quien lo miraba con aire ofendida, sin embargo permitió que la pequeña lechuza bebiera un poco de agua. Así que Harry fue hasta donde su tío para hablar son él.

-Tío Vernon... necesito...

-¿Qué quieres muchacho?- chilló tío Vernon, y lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-Es que si me podrías llevar a Londres el 20 de agosto porque me voy a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones en la casa de un amigo. – Harry dijo todo esto sin siquiera respirar.

Por un momento muy tenso tío Vernon lo observó y Harry esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

-Esta bien... – dijo –, pero que sea en las horas de la mañana, acuérdate que tengo que trabajar.

Conteniendo la alegría que en esos momentos le embargaba, Harry cogió una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, y escribió:

Todo bien Ron, estaré en el Caldero Chorreante en las horas de la mañana, sino me vez búscame en el callejón.

Harry

Se la envolvió a _Pig_ en sus patitas y observó cómo se internaba en la noche.


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 2: **DE NUEVO EN HOGWARTS**

El 19 de agosto Harry empacaba todas sus cosas en el baúl y se acostó inmediatamente después de haber terminado, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente, en su mente rondaba el altercado que había tenido con Hermione y se extrañaba de que la muchacha no se hubiera comunicado con él, en un par de ocasiones él le había enviado mensajes de disculpa con _Hedwig _pero en ambas ocasiones, la lechuza regresó sin respuesta. Harto del comportamiento de su amiga, Harry decidió no rogarle más y esperaría a encontrarla en Hogwarts para hablar con ella o quizás, si tenía un poco de suerte, en el callejón Diagon.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó a las 6 de la mañana, se organizó y estuvo listo a las 7:30 con su baúl al lado de la escalera e impaciente por marcharse de una vez por todas. Una vez que tío Vernon terminó de desayunar y se hubo despedido de tía Petunia y Dudley, lo llevó a Londres, durante todo el trayecto no le dirigió la palabra, pero Harry le indicaba por donde debía dejarlo. Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, tío Vernon bajó lo más rápido que pudo el baúl y la jaula de Harry y ni siquiera se despidió de él, pero no le importó porque ya estaba en su mundo. Cuando entró en la taberna lo recibió Tom, el dueño y éste inmediatamente le asignó una habitación a Harry y también algo para desayunar. Una vez bien alimentado Harry se dirigió a Gringotts para sacar de su bóveda algo de dinero y comprar los elementos y útiles que necesitaba para su último año en Hogwarts. Cuando se devolvía al Caldero Chorreante oyó que alguien lo llamaba:

-¡Eh, Harry, por aquí!- era Ron Weasley y junto a él iban su hermana Ginny y sus padres.

-¡Hola Ron! – exclamó Harry –. Ginny, señores Weasley. ¿Hace mucho llegaron?

-Hace solo un instante... ya sabes, mediante la red flu. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo has pasado el verano?

Harry y Ron intercambiaron sus experiencias y mientras Ginny y sus padres se dirigieron a comprar nuevos uniformes, Harry le contó a Ron sobre su altercado con Hermione.

-¿Pero que extraño? – dijo Ron –. Yo me he estado comunicando con ella vía lechuza y no me ha escrito nada, debe ser que no le da importancia.

-Pero le envié dos mensajes pidiéndole disculpas y no me contestó –dijo Harry.

-Bueno Harry, ya sabes como son las mujeres, son muy extrañas, nadie las entiende.

-Si, pero con Cho yo no tuve esos problemas.

-Porque Cho era tu novia, no puedes comprara a Hermione con ella, la situación entre ustedes es muy distinta. A propósito, ya sabes que le otorgaron el Premio Anual, ahora quien se la aguanta – esto último lo dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Seguramente era por eso que me llamaba, debió de estar muy contenta y no esperó enviar una lechuza para hacérmelo saber, sinceramente la regué.

-Harry, es que en ocasiones traes un genio de los mil demonios y las mujeres son muy sensibles a eso.

Después de comprar todo lo necesario, fue por sus cosas al caldero chorreante y se dirigió junto con los Weasley a La Madriguera.

Los días que pasó allí fueron sensacionales, no se acordaba de Voldemort, jugaba al quidditch con Ron y los gemelos (cuando estos podían) y se divertía desgnomando el jardín.

Llegó el 1 de septiembre y el caos se apoderó de La Madriguera, baúles por todos lados, las jaulas, los afanes. Una vez llegaron a la Estación de King's Cross y atravesaron la barrera 9 ¾ se encontraron con el Expreso a Hogwarts y buscaron un compartimiento vacío. Se despidieron de los señores Weasley y emprendieron camino hacia el colegio. Cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny regresaron al compartimiento vieron en una de las sillas a _Crookshanks_, el gato canela y patizambo de Hermione, pero ella no estaba allí, se extrañaron de que en toda la mañana no se había aparecido ni siquiera a saludarlos. Al medio día llegó la señora con el carrito de dulces y compraron comida, Ginny salió para saludar a sus compañeros de curso e inmediatamente después de ella entraba alguien al compartimiento...

-¡Conque estas aquí, _Crookshanks_! – era Hermione –. Hola Ron, cómo estas... Harry...

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Harry, algo disgustado.

-Estas bien Ron, yo si, ... – dijo Hermione y dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada sin expresión agregó –, he estado ocupada, y Harry, cuando te salude, ten la amabilidad de contestar. – Cogió su gato y miró a Ron- nos vemos después.

La vieron salir y los dos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, Ron se encogió de hombros y le dijo a Harry:

-Creo que no das con una... pero que idiota fuiste, como se te ocurre preguntarle dónde estaba, y en ese tono.

-¡Bueno, somos sus amigos NO! – se defendió Harry – y fue muy descortés de su parte no haber venido a saludar, de no ser por que estaba buscando a _Crookshanks_ te aseguro que no se habría pasado por aquí.

-Y para qué querría hacerlo, fíjate como la tratas – dijo Ron –. Harry, francamente algo te está pasando con esa chica.- y se detuvo al darse cuenta que _Pig_ se estaba ahogando con una chuchería.

-A mi no me pasa nada con ella, simplemente...

-¡Que no! – lo interrumpió Ron –. Mira Harry, tu siempre te la habías llevado muy bien con Hermione, era yo el que la sacaba de casillas y le llevaba la contraria, pero aún así hablaba con ella como si nada, en cambio tu actitud la ha desconcertado y por eso es indiferente contigo... cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo.

-Pero bueno... es que ahora estas de su parte- dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, no lo estoy, pero trato de comprenderla eso es todo.

El resto del viaje en el expreso paso sin mayores acontecimientos y durante todo el trayecto entraron a saludarlos sus compañeros de la casa gryffindor. Cuando llegaron a la estación vieron a Hagrid conduciendo a los alumnos de primer grado hacia el lago.

-Todo bien Harry, Ron – les gritó Hagrid.

-¡SI!- contestaron al unísono.

-¿Y Hermione? – se interesó el guardabosque.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros. Así que posteriormente hicieron la fila y esperaron los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogwarts y Harry miraba por detrás del hombro buscando a Hermione hasta que la vio acompañada por Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown conversando animadamente. Al observarla mejor notó que llevaba en la túnica su insignia de Premio Anual y se la mostraba con orgullo a sus compañeras, entonces unos pensamientos llegaron a la mente de Harry, pensó que en lugar de Parvati y Lavender las personas que ahora estarían con ella serían Ron y él, y sintió un retorcijón en el estomago al no poder compartir ese momento tan especial con ella.

Al llegar al colegio y mientras esperaban que se abrieran las puestas del gran comedor, del cielo caían bolitas de pergaminos por todos lados, tiradas por Peeves que se reía a con sonoras carcajadas cada vez que alguna de las bolitas le daba en los ojos a algún alumno. Después de la selección de alumnos y de estar bien cenados, el profesor Dumbledor se dirigió a la audiencia.

-Queridos alumnos, profesores y fantasmas, bienvenidos a un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts, espero que todos ustedes demuestren durante el transcurso de sus estudios toda la voluntad para aprender un poquito más, aunque en vacaciones después se les olvide. Quiero recordarles que el Bosque Oscuro esta prohibido para todo el alumnado y que infringir esta ley le ocasionará la expulsión automática del colegio. Ahora, vallan a sus casas y que tengan dulces sueños.

Se dirigieron a la torre gryffindor y la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron a dormir, ya era casi media noche y los únicos que quedaban en la sala común era uno de los prefectos, Hermione, Ron y Harry. Cuando el prefecto se despidió de ellos para salir a realizar su ronda nocturna, Harry se acercó rápidamente a Hermione para hablar con ella, Ron se desapareció de vista (había quedado con Harry de dejarlo solo con ella), y estando los dos solos le dijo:

-Podemos hablar... por favor.

-Bueno, pero que sea rápido, mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano.

-Hermione ¿qué te pasa conmigo? – le dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿A mi?... nada.

-Mentira, estas indiferente, como si ya no fuéramos amigos.

-Bueno Harry, es que tu comportamiento de los últimos días parece que lo confirmara.

-¿A que te refieres? – Harry trataba de controlar el tono altanero de su voz.

-A que te importa un pito lo que me pase y...

-Mira, si es por lo del teléfono ya te he dicho que me perdones, entiende, a mi nunca me llama nadie y escuchar tu voz al otro lado me sorprendió mucho.

-Pero no me habrías hablado así si hubiera sido Cho ¿Verdad? – chilló Hermione.

-¿Por qué metes a Cho en esto? – estalló de repente Harry.

-Vez, otra vez ese tonito, mejor nos vemos mañana Harry, buenas noches – y salió disparada hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harry.


	3. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 3: **EL TOTAZO**

Mientras desayunaban, Harry actualizaba a Ron sobre los detalles de su conversación con Hermione.

-Bueno, si parece que se disgustó porque no te pudo contar lo de su premio – dijo Ron mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Si, pero ¿por qué metió a Cho en esto?

Ron que pretendía responderle, calló cuando apareció Hermione repartiendo los horarios.

-Aquí están sus horarios chicos – y le entregó un pergamino a cada uno.

-Primera hora clase doble de Pociones – leyó Ron –. ¡Y con los Slytherin! – en su cara se dibujó una mueca de desprecio.

-Pues hay que aguantar – le contestó Hermione, que se había sentado junto a Harry.

-¿Ya se te pasó el enfado? - le preguntó éste.

-¿Cuál enfado? – le dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada, que en aquel momento se parecía mucho a la de la profesora McGonagall.

-Ninguno – se apresuró a decir Ron –. Oye Hermione, esta vez si nos vas a echar la mano con lo de los deberes.

-No, no quiero, tienen que aprender haciéndolos – y mirando a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido dijo –. ¡No les voy a celebrar vagancias!

En ese momento sonó la campana indicando el inicio de las clases. Salieron a toda prisa del gran comedor y cuando estaban bajando las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras a Hermione se le enredó un pie en la túnica y cayó de bruces al suelo, inmediatamente todas sus cosas se regaron y desparramaron. Mientras Ron se apresuraba a recogerlas, Harry se inclinó hacía ella y notó que tenía el labio roto por el golpe. La ayudó a pararse y sacó de su mochila un pañuelo pequeño, acto seguido cogió su cara (su piel se sentía muy suave) y acercándose a ella le limpió el labio.

-Valla Potter, debería darte vergüenza, utilizando tus cosas para ayudar a una sangre sucia. – era Draco Malfoy que miraba la escena con asco –. Y tu también Weasley, tocando sus cosas untadas de escoria.

"PUM" Harry le había propinado un puñetazo a Malfoy que hizo que se tambaleara y tuvo que ser sostenido por sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡HARRY NO! – le dijo Hermione –. No vale la pena, sigamos por favor, y Malfoy...- Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada –, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin.

-Eso es Hermione – le decía Ron, quien estaba matado de la dicha, mientras llegaban a la clase –, ahora tenemos el poder.

-El cual lo utilizamos mal – le corrigió Hermione –, también debería de haberle bajado puntos a Harry, porque eso de irse a los golpes...

-¡Te insultó! – la interrumpió Harry –, ¿cómo iba a dejar las cosas así?

Y por primera vez Hermione le dirigió una mirada cálida, pero al tratar de sonreír Harry notó que el labio de ella aún botaba sangre.

-Espérate – Harry volvió a limpiarle el labio y sintió un impulso muy extraño al observarlos –. ¡Ya está! Quédate con mi pañuelo hasta que te sane.

-Gracias... Ron, mis cosas por favor.

-¡Ah, si!, toma, creo que está todo.

Y se dirigieron hacia el último pupitre de la clase, como hacían todos los años, entonces Ron le dijo a Harry en voz baja para que Hermione no los escuchara:

-Tenemos que hablar, creo que te va a interesar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora? – le contestó Harry sin perder de vista lo que Snape escribía en el pizarrón.

-Porque es sobre Hermione.

-Que tal en la clase de Adivinación, nos toca después de almuerzo.

-Perfecto – le dijo Ron y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? - les preguntó Hermione quien comenzaba a cortar raíces de hierbabuena para hacer la poción del aliento encantador.

- Que Malfoy todavía esta dolido – dijo Harry –. Míralo, vuela en el pelo – en ese momento Malfoy les dirigía una mirada de furia y asco.

-¡Si! – e intentando sonreír, al labio de Hermione le volvía a salir un poco de sangre.

Una vez hubieron salido de la clase de pociones se dirigieron al gran comedor a disfrutar de su almuerzo.

-Maldito Snape, dejarnos deberes el primer día de clase – dijo Ron, disgustado.

-¡Controla tu vocabulario, Ron! – le cortó Hermione –. Además, la tarea no esta tan difícil.

-Habla por ti – le contestó Ron, levantando los ojos al cielo.

Después de almorzar Hermione se despidió de los dos y emprendió camino hacia su clase de aritmancia. Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al salón de Adivinación, se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas para poder hablar sin que nadie los escucharan.

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione? – le preguntó de inmediato a Ron, y en ese momento apareció el profesor Firenze.

-Que vi algo – Ron miraba hacia donde estaba el profesor, aparentemente interesado en las explicaciones que le estaba dando a la posición de Marte en ese mes.

-¿Algo malo? – dijo Harry, algo preocupado.

-Malo no, más bien raro – le contestó Ron, que había sacado uno de sus pergaminos y se disponía a sacar una pluma.

-¿Raro?... explícate – le dijo Harry, quien no quitaba los ojos de su amigo.

-Si, mira, esta mañana, cuando se cayó por las escaleras y ya sabes... sus cosas se regaron, pues yo las recogí y vi algo que me sorprendió mucho – le dijo Ron, quien comenzaba a anotar las coordenadas que daba el profesor para realiza un mapa de Marte.

-¿Qué viste? – se impacientó Harry – ¡ah, ya sé! un nuevo libro... o una beca para cuando salgamos de Hogwarts o...

-Una foto tuya – le interrumpió Ron.

-¡Qué!... bueno eso es natural, somos amigos y...

-Con un mensaje – en ese momento Ron dejó de escribir y miró a Harry con cara cómica –, un mensaje de _AMOR _– esto último lo dijo con una melodía melosa.

-¡Imposible! – dijo Harry, impactado

-Si hombre, yo lo vi con estos ojos que se lo han de comer los gusanos, por eso es que estaba tan ofendida contigo, se sintió herida en su orgullo de mujer.

Después de esto Harry no pudo concentrarse en toda la clase y es que por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez lo que Hermione le había dicho por teléfono y lo que le dijo la noche anterior en la sala común y al parecer todo encajaba. Sin darse cuenta ya había finalizado la clase y para fortuna suya el profesor Firenze les dejó deberes solo para entregar hasta dentro de un mes. Cuando se dirigía con Ron hacia el comedor encontraron a Hermione en uno de los pasillos intercambiando apuntes un chico muy guapo de 7º curso de Ravenclaw y cuando los vio les hizo señas para que la esperaran. Harry sintió un extraño retorcijón en las tripas y esperó junto con Ron apoyados en una de las paredes y no dejaba de observar a Hermione quien estaba muy entretenida conversando con el muchacho, cinco minutos después se despidió de él con una sonrisa y se reunió con sus amigos.

-Tu labio parece estar mucho mejor – le dijo Harry levantado las cejas –. ¿Quién era él?

-Ah... Kiefer, pues un compañero de la clase de Artimancia, estábamos intercambiando apuntes.

-Tu no necesitas intercambiar apuntes con nadie... – le dijo Harry

-Bueno, pero no esta de más una segunda opinión, yo hago lo mismo con ustedes ¿no?

-Conmigo no – se apresuró a decir Ron, que miraba a Harry de reojo –. Vámonos a comer quieren, estoy que me muero de hambre – y con esto dio por finalizada la conversación.

Como Hermione tenía guardia hasta media noche, comió todo lo rápido que su labio partido le permitió y salió disparada a tomar su lugar. Mientras tanto en la sala común Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico y Ron no pudo ser más directo.

-Estabas celoso Harry.

-¡Qué! ¿De qué hablas? – Harry se hacia el idiota.

-Pues de que va a ser, de la conversación entre Hermione y el tal Kiefer.

-Celoso... ¿Yo? Que va, más bien estaba sorprendido.

-Sorprendido de que...

-De que parece ser mentira lo que me contaste de la dichosa foto.

-No es mentira – dijo Ron con aire ofendido –, y sabes qué... el hecho de que tal vez este enamorada de ti no significa que no pueda tener amigos... jaque mate. Mira Harry – y lo miró con una extraña seriedad –, olvídate de lo que te conté, es lo mejor para ustedes.


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 4: **PASEO POR EL PUEBLO**

Solo habían pasado 4 semanas desde su entrada al colegio pero parecían más, y es que los deberes que les ponían a los alumnos de 7º curso eran realmente agotadores, una tarde en medio de la clase de transformaciones, Seamus se quejó ante la profesora McGonagall.

-Pero profesora, ¡por qué nos exprimen tanto, si ya casi nos vamos del colegio!

-Precisamente por eso, Finnigan – le contestó de manera severa McGonagall –, porque es su último año de educación mágica y tienen que saber todo lo necesario para defenderse en la vida, y déjeme decirle que usted al paso que va nunca va a recibir su carne de aparición. A propósito, la próxima clase tendrán su primera prueba de aparición así que espero que todos ustedes cumplan un buen desempeño, en especial las personas que presentarán la prueba de los EXTASIS – esto lo dijo mirando a Hermione con orgullo.

-Entonces vas a presentar los EXTASIS – le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando salían de clase –. ¿Y para qué?

-Pues para trabajar en el Ministerio.

-¡Estas loca!... en el Ministerio – le dijo Ron quien no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Si, quiero trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y así darle más fuerza al movimiento de la P.E.D.D.O.

-Cuando te vas a hartar con la vaina esa de la peddo – le dijo Harry

-Es P.E.D.D.O. – lo corrigió Hermione –, y nunca me voy a hartar, punto.

-Oye – interrumpió Ron –, mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade así que aprovecharemos para celebrar tu cumpleaños, aunque allá sido hace días.

-Vale – dijo Hermione con alegría –, pero no me vallan a jugar ninguna broma en la tienda de los gemelos.

-Donde lo hagamos primero nos regaña... y luego nos pega – le dijo Ron a Harry tratando de contener la risa y hablando lo más bajo posible para que Hermione no pudiera escucharlos.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo se dirigieron a Hogsmeade y entraron en una tienda de colores alegres que se llamaba "Sortilegios Weasley", dentro habían más de 20 estudiantes de Hogwarts comprando animadamente toda clase de bromas: desde varitas mágicas hasta galletas de canario. Cuando George los vio les hizo una adornada reverencia.

-Pero bueno, han llegado los clientes del mes... pasen, pasen y compren o se van.

-Ja, tan chistoso, me río o espero el otro – le dijo de manera sarcástica Ron.

-¿Cómo van chicos? – preguntó Hermione.

-Muy bien mi querida premio anual – le respondió Fred y le ofreció una exquisita galleta – ¿gustas..?.

-¡No! – dijo ella y miró con duda el comestible.

-Aquí tienes Hermione, por tu cumpleaños – le dijo George pasándole un paquetito –. Son mentas congeladoras, las chupas y lanzas aliento de hielo, las lanzamos este mes y esperamos que las pruebes en alguien... ¡que tal en un Slytherin.!

-¡Que tal en ti! – dijo Hermione –. No puedo hacer eso George, aunque estaré preparada para cuando Malfoy intente decirme algo... Gracias.

- Bueno, vámonos – interrumpió Harry –. Aún hay cosas que hacer.

Así que se despidieron de los gemelos y se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas. Se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada y la señora Rosmerta les llevó una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno. Estuvieron ahí por una hora y al salir de la taberna Ron se dirigió a ellos:

-Tengo que volver donde mis hermanos, ya vengo.

-¿Podemos ir contigo? – inquirió Hermione.

-No hace falta, ya vengo – les dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Así que empezaron a caminar Harry y Hermione y se acercaron a un árbol para disfrutar de su sombra. Entonces Harry no pudo aguantar más:

-Oye Hermione, ¿Estas enamorada de alguien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si estas en...?

-Te entendí, pero a que viene esa pregunta... – Hermione frunció el entrecejo –, nunca te interesaste por mi vida sentimental, ni siquiera cuando me cortejaba Victor Krum.

Harry no sabía qué decir, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado?

Pero Harry no solo estaba callado, también la observaba como perplejo y entonces... una mano la puso en su cintura y la otra en la nuca, la apoyó contra el árbol y la besó. Todo había sido tan rápido, Harry no sabía como lo había conseguido, pero estaba ahí, besando los cálidos labios de Hermione y ella no se resistió, fue un beso único, sobrecogedor y se estaba transformando en pasional.

-¡Qué crees que haces! – le dijo Hermione cuando lo apartó bruscamente.

- Nada malo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa –, nos estábamos besando.

-Te equivocas, tú eras el que me est...- se calló Hermione cuando vio regresar a Ron.

-¿Qué hacen por acá?, ¿por qué no me esperaron en la taberna? – les dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Es que queríamos caminar un poco y nos refugiamos del sol en la sombra de este árbol – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Entonces Ron se fijó en Hermione que tenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le dijo a ella.

-Nada – respondió Hermione en susurro –. Quiero regresar al castillo.

-¡Pero todavía nos quedan dos horas! – exclamó sorprendido Ron

-Entonces quédense aquí, yo regreso sola.

Y emprendió a zancadas el camino hacia el castillo.

Entonces Ron miró a Harry y le dijo:

-Que...

-Te lo explico cuando lleguemos, y apúrate que no quiero dejarla sola.

Y se apresuraron a alcanzar a Hermione y durante todo el camino de regreso ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

-----

Hola **Lilyen**, muchas gracias por tu mensaje. A la próxima te lo contesto como se merece.Voy a actualizar con muchisima frecuencia ya que este fict ya está en otras páginas de fanfiction... Besos.


	5. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 5: **REVELACIONES**

-¡Que tu qué! – dijo Ron, poniendo ojos como plato.

-Que la besé – respondió Harry. Le había contado a Ron lo ocurrido el día anterior en Hogsmeade mientras desayunaban.

-Harry, te dije que te olvidaras del asunto de la foto – y entonces Ron bajó la voz –, ella no debe darse cuenta que sospechábamos.

-Eso ahora no importa, porque ayer lo confirmé – de la cara de Harry aún no se le había desaparecido la sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado Harry, no juegues con ella.

-Yo no pienso jugar con nadie – le dijo Harry en tono ofendido.

-Pero entonces...¿ por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque la adoro – respondió Harry casi en susurro.

Ron escupió jugo de naranja ante la sorpresa que le causó la respuesta de su amigo y estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar, mientras Harry le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que recuperara el aliento, llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban Ginny y Hermione y se sentaron en frente de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron? – preguntó Ginny algo asustada.

-Nada le pasa, solo que no aguanta una noticia – le contestó Harry dándole aún palmadas a Ron.

-¿Qué noticia? – se interesó Ginny sonriéndole a Harry.

-Eso es algo entre hombres Ginny – contestó Ron con la voz ahogada –, no te metas.

-Pero quiero saber, ¡que tiene de malo! – chilló Ginny.

-Déjalos – se apresuró a decir Hermione mirando a Harry algo nerviosa, pero Harry la miraba con una sonrisa.

Entonces Ginny se dio cuenta y había dejado de sonreír. Ron al notar la tensión entre Harry y Hermione decidió cambiar de tema.

-Oye Hermione, me echas la mano con lo de la aparición... es que aún no le pego.

-Claro Ron, qué tal el martes después de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Perfecto, yo también me apunto – se apresuró a decir Harry. Hermione se disponía a objetar pero observó la actitud desconfiada de Ginny y desistió.

Así que ese martes una vez finalizada DCAO y después de almorzar, los tres se dirigieron a un aula vacía para practicar aparición ya que McGonagall les realizaría una prueba el viernes.

Como en Hogwarts no se podían aparecer y desaparecer, empezaron a leer los libros que Hermione había pedido prestados en la biblioteca hasta que a mitad de la tarde a Ron le rugieron las tripas.

-Lo siento – dijo poniéndose colorado –, iré un momento a la cocina por comida y prometo traerles algo.

-Por favor no abuses de los elfos, Ron – le advirtió Hermione.

Y mientras él salía hacia la cocina le hizo una seña de despreocupación con la mano. Harry se disponía a hablarle a Hermione cuando alguien interrumpió.

-Hola Hermione, estabas aquí – Era Kiefer, su compañero de la clase de aritmancia.

-Hola, sigue – dijo ella y notó la cara de desprecio con que lo miraba Harry.

-Este... no me puedo demorar, solo quería devolverte uno de tus pergaminos, ayer me dijiste que no me demorara con él y bueno...

-Si, ya puedes irte – le dijo Harry sin ocultar su tono altanero.

Kiefer frunció el entrecejo y Hermione intervino rápidamente.

-Me lo das.... gracias – dijo una vez que recibió el pergamino –, espero que te haya servido.

-Así fue.. – dijo Kiefer –. Bueno... adiós.

-Adiós – le dijo Hermione mientras él salía del aula, y acto seguido se volvió hacia Harry – ¡Y a ti que demonios te pasa!.

-¿Por qué tenías que intercambiar tus apuntes con él? – Harry trató de decir esto controlando al máximo el tono de su voz.

-Pues porque necesitaba mi ayuda – Hermione se volvió a sentar para seguir leyendo sobre las apariciones.

Harry se sentó a su lado disimulando estar buscando también sobre las apariciones.

-No me gusta verte con él – le dijo mientras aparentaba leer el libro _Aquí y halla, aparézcase cual Flash._

-Pues que tenga otros amigos fuera de gryffindor no tiene nada de malo – Hermione había cerrado de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Pero teniéndolo a él como amigo ¡Si! – chilló Harry.

-Pero bueno – Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia –, no sé de dónde sacas tanta inseguridad Harry, tú y Ron son mis mejores amigos y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, últimamente esa actitud tuya me desconcierta, primero lo del teléfono, y luego... bueno, tu sabes, lo que pasó el sábado en nuestra salida.

-¿Qué? Esto – y para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry volvió a besarla y colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de ella, y para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de él. A medida que el beso se iba prolongando, Harry cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la acercó más a él y no apartó su mano de allí. Por su parte Hermione puso la mano que tenía libre en la espalda de Harry y así se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. Era difícil separarse, cuando aquel beso los hacia sentirse tan bien, era alusinante y las hormonas de un momento a otro comenzarían a ejercer influencia. Pero se contuvieron y al lograr la difícil separación Harry le dijo a Hermione en el oído.

-Sabes qué... Te amo.


	6. Capítulo 06

Capítulo 6: **EL DESEO DE GINNY**

Hermione miraba a Harry muy sorprendida, y notaba que su cara se iba calentando, signo de que se estaba poniendo colorada y entonces bajó la cara. Al verla tomar esa reacción Harry la abrazó haciendo que pusiera la cabeza en su pecho al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello.

-Hermione, no tienes por qué ponerte así – le dijo Harry en tono cariñoso –. No es para tanto.

-Es que tú no sabes...

-¿Hay otro? – le dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡No! – de repente Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos con la cara aún colorada –, es que yo también te...

-¡Ya llegué! – interrumpió Ron, que tenía las manos llenas de emparedados –. ¿Quieren? – y se dio cuenta que Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Gracias, Ron – le dijo Hermione mientras estiraba la mano para recibir uno de los emparedados.

-Toma Harry – le dijo Ron pasándole un emparedado mientras se sentaba a su lado – ¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntó en voz baja.

-¡No podrías haber sido más oportuno! – le dijo Harry en susurro.

-Ssssh – les dijo Hermione –. Coman rápido que hay que terminar de estudiar.

Llegaron a la sala común pasadas las diez de la noche y les ardían los ojos de tanto leer. Hermione se despidió de ellos deseándoles las buenas noches. Así que Harry y Ron se sentaron en un rincón de la sala común para poder conversar sin que alguien los interrumpiera.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que había sido oportuno? – le preguntó Ron levantado las cejas.

-Pues porque estaba disfrutando de un momento muy especial con Hermione – a Harry le brillaban los ojos.

-La volviste a besar.

-Más que eso – le dijo Harry –, le dije que la amaba.

A Ron se le escapó una carcajada que tuvo que amortiguar con una tocesita.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – le dijo Ron cuando recobró la compostura –. ¡Que valiente, Harry!.

-Pero justo cuando iba a decirme que me amaba... ¿qué crees?

-¿Qué? – dijo Ron abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Pues que apareces tú, idiota, y me tiraste el momento.

Dejando atrás todo disimulo, Ron comenzó a reírse como loco mientras observaba la cara de disgusto de Harry, pero éste poco a poco se le fue contagiando las risas de su amigo, un instante después apareció ante ellos Ginny que estaba intrigada ante el comportamiento de ellos.

-Eh, Ron...

-Que quieres – le dijo Ron mientras se secaba una lágrima que le salía de los ojos.

-Este... ¿puedo hablar con Harry a solas? – Ginny empezaba a colorarse –, es que es importante – dijo al fijarse en la cara que hacia Ron.

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny? – le preguntó Harry una vez que Ron se fue.

-Quiero que me ayudes – y de repente Ginny se puso más roja –, es que quiero entrar al equipo de quidditch pero Ron me sobreprotege mucho.

-Pero el único puesto vacante es el de golpeador, y Ginny – le dijo Harry observándola detenidamente –, tú no tienes madera para eso, eres bastante delicada.

-Delicada no, femenina – dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo –. Creo que tampoco puedo contar con tu ayuda ¿No?.

-Bueno, te voy a ayudar pero no te enfades. Las pruebas para la vacante son la próxima semana – le dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano –, así que practica y no me hagas quedar mal.

-Gracias, Harry – le dijo Ginny y como agradecimiento le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento Hermione bajaba a la sala común a buscar uno de sus libros y se quedó de piedra al observar la escena. Cruzó a zancadas la sala, cogió su libro y se devolvió lo más rápido posible a los dormitorios, entonces Harry salió corriendo detrás de ella y logró alcanzarla en las escaleras cogiéndola de una mano antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Ey... suéltame – chilló Hermione.

-Espera, no es lo que piensas.

-Y supuestamente qué es lo que pienso – le dijo Hermione en tono desafiante y levantando con insolencia la cara.

-Pues que hay algo entre Ginny y yo, y eso no es cierto.

Hermione lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y le dijo:

-Harry, sabes que le gustas desde hace mucho.

-Si, pero yo te amo a ti – y diciendo esto cogió a Hermione por la cintura y la apoyo contra la pared mientras la besaba al tiempo que ella colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de Harry mientras con la otra aún sostenía el libro. Pero entonces alguien tosió un poco más arriba de ellos, era Ron quien en ese instante se empezaba a morder los labios porque más abajo se encontraba alguien que tenía una cara muy triste. Era Ginny.

-Harry, creo que ya es hora de acostarse – intervino Ron –, hemos estudiado mucho y estamos cansados.

-Tienes razón, Ron – le dijo Hermione –. Buenas noches, Harry – y antes de que se diera cuanta, Harry le dio un rápido beso que hizo que ella saliera corriendo hacia los dormitorios.


	7. Capítulo 07

Capítulo 7: **LA PRUEBA DE APARICION**

Llegó el viernes y toda la clase estaba nerviosa porque ese día tenían su primera prueba de aparición. La profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la clase con semblante rígido.

-Como todos ustedes sabrán, aquí en el colegio no podremos llevar a cabo la prueba, así que lo aremos en Hogsmeade – y se vio interrumpida por los vítores de sus alumnos – ¡Y espero, que se comporten a la altura, no quiero indisciplinas mientras estemos allí!

Cuarenta minutos después estaban en la entrada del pueblo. Y de nuevo la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a ellos.

-La prueba consiste en que cada uno de ustedes deberá aparecerse en la casa de los gritos – observo cómo algunos de sus alumnos se estremecían –, ¿me imagino que todos ustedes sabe dónde queda? – y ante la afirmación de los chicos prosiguió –. Yo los estaré esperando allá. Pueden ir en el orden que quieran pero con una diferencia de 5 minutos entre cada uno de ustedes. La señorita Granger será la última en ir porque controlara desde aquí su salida. ¡Entendido!

-¡Si, profesora! – contestaron los alumnos al unísono.

-Bien, buena suerte – y con un "plin" desapareció.

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero? – preguntó Hermione.

-¡Yo! – dijo Dean Thomas y se puso frente a la clase.

-Cuando quieras, Dean – le indicó Hermione.

Entonces Dean se concentró con todas las células de su cuerpo y segundos después su cuerpo desaparecía y aparecía parcialmente como si titilara, hubo un silencio tenso y cuando menos pensaron, "plin", Dean había desaparecido. Entonces el silencio lo rasgó gritos de júbilo y muchos empezaron a discutir de quién sería el próximo en desaparecer. Así fueron pasando cada uno, con 5 minutos de diferencia como había indicado McGonagall hasta que solo quedaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville, quien estaba muy pálido.

-Neville, solo tienes que tranquilizarte – le dijo Hermione tratando de animarlo –, es muy fácil. Respira profundo, cuenta hasta diez y piensas en la casa de los gritos.

-¡Si! – dijo Neville con una voz que parecía no ser la suya.

Así que hizo lo que le indicó Hermione, tomó aire con fuerza, contó mentalmente hasta diez y pensó en la casa de los gritos. Entonces su cuerpo titilaba más que el de sus compañeros y después oyeron un "plin", y Neville ya no estaba allí.

-Bueno, si él lo hizo, nosotros también podremos – dijo Ron muy animado –. Nos vemos allá.

Ron cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse y su cuerpo empezó a titilar, segundos después hubo un "plin" y también se había esfumado. Entonces Harry miró a Hermione y ella le devolvió una sonrisa y segundos después ya estaban unidos en un apasionado beso. Cinco minutos después Harry ya estaba listo para presentar la prueba.

-Adiós – le dijo a Hermione y volvió a besarla –, por favor no tardes.

Así que Harry se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y sintió en su estomago un gran vació, un segundo después estaba al pie de la casa de los gritos y al tocar el suelo casi pierde el equilibrio. Pudo ver entonces que Ron se acercaba a él a zancadas rojo de la risa.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry.

-¡Que Neville se escindió! – dijo Ron tratando de aguantar la risa –, míralo, le falta el brazo derecho.

Harry fue hasta donde se encontraba Neville quien sollozaba del pánico mientras que la profesora McGonagall lo miraba con severidad. Entonces oyeron un "plin" y Hermione acababa de aparecerse justo al lado de ellos.

-Bueno, como todos ya están aquí – dijo mirando a la clase –, ahora tendrán deberes, hay que buscar por el pueblo el brazo de Longbotton.

Así que todos se fueron caminando hasta el pueblo y se dividieron en pequeños grupos para buscar el brazo de Neville, media hora después Parvati Patil le gritaba a la profesora:

-Profesora McGonagall – parecía algo asustada –, ya encontramos el brazo de Neville.

-¿Donde esta? – dijo McGonagall mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo.

-Allá, en la copa de ese árbol – señaló Lavender Brown que parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

Una vez hubieron bajado el brazo de Neville, emprendieron camino hacia el castillo, y durante todo el trayecto la profesora les iba indicando a cada uno como les había ido en la prueba y como era lógico, al pobre Neville le fue muy mal.

-Señor Longbotton, me temo que usted nunca tendrá el carne de aparición, es mejor que nunca vuelva a intentarlo porque la próxima vez puede perder algo más que un brazo.

De inmediato la clase estalló en risitas que se vieron apagadas por la mirada severa que les dirigió la profesora McGonagall. Cuando llegaron al colegio ella se dirigió con Neville y su brazo a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey se lo pegara.

Como la prueba les había consumido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, se dirigieron a la sala común para descansar mientras hablaban animadamente.

-Se fijaron como es de sencillo – decía Seamus –, un "plin" y ya, y McGonagall que me decía que no iba a obtener mi carne.

-Bueno, Seamus – lo interrumpió Dean –, pero no te apareciste precisamente en la casa... lo hiciste debajo de la colina, y lo peor, te toco caminar.

-Bueno, pero al menos hice "plin" ¿o no? – dijo Seamus entre las carcajadas de sus amigos.

-Para adquirir el carne nos hace falta más practica – dijo con severidad Hermione –, ya ven lo que le pasó a Neville.

-Me encanta tu optimismo Hermione – le gruñó Ron -, lástima que no seas maestra.

En ese instante entraba uno de los prefectos y pegó en la pared una hoja, al retirarse todos los que estaban allí se apresuraron para leerlo.

_El día 7 de noviembre se dará por inicio la copa de quidditch con el partido gryffindor vs. ravenclaw a las diez de la mañana._

_Prof. Hooch_


	8. Capítulo 08

Capítulo 8: **LA NUEVA SELECCIÓN DEL EQUIPO**

Faltaba tan solo un mes para dar inicio a la temporada de quidditch, y el equipo de gryffindor tenía una vacante así que las personas que aspiraran a quedarse con el puesto se citaron con el equipo para presentar la prueba en el estadio. Habían 7 alumnos, todos ellos de tercer año para arriba y con mucho entusiasmo por llegar a pertenecer al equipo. Cuando Ron vio a Ginny entre las personas se puso furioso, pero Harry le hizo recapacitar diciéndole que Ginny ya era lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué era lo que quería.

-Cojan sus escobas – les indicó Harry, quien era el capitán del equipo –, como son impares, irán en parejas y la persona que se quede sola presentara la prueba con el golpeador del equipo. Cada uno cogerá un bate y empezaran a lanzarse las bludgers entre si, cada prueba durará 20 minutos y el que se caiga de la escoba quedara automáticamente descalificado. Bien, ¡buena suerte!.

Y así hicieron los aspirantes, se agruparon en parejas y al final un chico de cuarto año quedó solo y debía presentar la prueba con el golpeador del equipo, un chico de quinto año. Cada pareja fue presentando la prueba, la primera de ellas le fue muy bien ya que los chicos se lanzaban las bludgers entre si y no consiguieron tumbarse. La segunda pareja no tuvo tanta suerte y los dos se tumbaron a la vez, así que quedaron descalificados automáticamente. En la tercera pareja estaba Ginny quien era la única mujer en la prueba, al inicio le fue bastante bien porque lograba esquivar las bolas y devolverlas pero, justo antes de finalizar el tiempo, una de las bludgers le dio en la escoba y la tumbó, como estaba solo a 6 metros de altura la caída no resultó ser tan traumática, sin embargo Ron se acercó corriendo a ella con el rostro pálido, la ayudó a levantarse y se la llevó a la enfermería mientras seguía la selección.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendías, Ginny? – le reprochó Ron mientras caminaban a la enfermería –, por qué crees que el puesto de golpeador es apto SOLO-PARA-HOMBRES.

-Quería que Harry me notara – le dijo Ginny, sollozando.

-¡¿Qué?! – chilló Ron – ¡Cómo se te pudo ocurrir!

-Y ahora va a creer que soy delicada – dijo en susurro.

-Mira Ginny, no sé de dónde sacaste esa tontería de hacerte notar por Harry – le dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia –, él es tu amigo y te estima.

-Pero yo quiero que me mire de otra manera.

-Entiende... nunca lo hará, eres como la hermana que nunca pudo tener.

-¿Él te lo dijo? – le preguntó Ginny entre lágrimas.

-Si, un par de veces... y sácate esa idea de la cabeza – Ron se detuvo en seco y la cogió por los hombros –. No vale la pena que sufras por eso, aún estas muy joven – y con un tono de gruñido agregó –: seguramente tendrás tantos novios que los desecharas – y siguieron el camino a la enfermería

Cuando Ron regresó a la sala común encontró al equipo reunido y con un nuevo integrante, era el chico que debía presentar la prueba con el golpeador.

-¿Cómo resultó todo? – le preguntó a Harry.

-Mejor de lo que podríamos esperar. Mira, lo elegimos a él – le indicó Harry –, se llama Malcom Roberts y es de cuarto año. Y ¿cómo está Ginny?

-Mejor, parece que no ha sido nada grave, pero la señora Pomfrey insistió en que se quedara esta noche en la enfermería - dijo Ron en tono triste.

-No te preocupes Ron – lo animó Hermione –, tienes que dejarla aprender sobre el mundo, tú no vas a estar con ella para siempre.

-Si, tienes razón.

A mediados de octubre se iniciaron los entrenamientos del equipo y como se dejaron coger la tarde, tenían que practicar todos los días, aunque para fortuna de ellos el clima les ayudó bastante. A inicios de noviembre la tensión y el entusiasmo se apoderó del castillo y entre los alumnos se crearon apuestas clandestinas para los partidos de toda la temporada, claro está, siempre a escondidas de los profesores. Gryffindor encabezaba las apuestas para alzarse con la victoria de la copa, seguida muy de cerca por Slytherin. Pero entonces se filtró que los alumnos estaban apostando y la persona que lo descubrió fue el profesor Snape y como su casa no iba ganando para el público, escupía todo su veneno en las clases de pociones poniéndole los pelos de punta a sus alumnos, a excepción de los Slytherin que se satisfacían cada vez que Snape le bajaba puntos a Harry y Ron.

-¡Rata! – se quejó Ron después de salir de clase.

-Guarda la calma, Ron – le reprochó Hermione –. Mañana tienes que tener los sentidos bien puestos, o sino, te van a meter muchos goles.

-¡No me des sermones ahora, Hermione! – le contestó Ron –. Con qué ánimos voy a entrar a clase de adivinación.

Después de las clases todos los alumnos de la casa gryffindor estaban reunidos en la sala común, comentando alegremente sobre el partido que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, bulla por todas partes, chicos de primer año que gritaban ante la emoción de ver su primer partido y chicas de quinto y sexto que les daban consejos agüeristas a los jugadores.

-¡Sí Malcom!, como es tu primer partido, te tienes que poner los calcetines al revez, eso funciona con los muggles – le decía una chica de sexto al nuevo golpeador.

-Jugadores – habló Harry y se hizo el silencio –. ¡A dormir!

Y rápidamente la sala común fue quedando vacía y Harry y Hermione se fueron rezagando a propósito, entonces se sentaron en un rincón y comprobaron que estaban solos.

-Harry, mañana tienes que conservar la calma, es tu primer partido como capitán y puedes estar nervioso por eso.

-Estoy que me muero – y la abrazó –, pero sé que tenemos el mejor equipo, nuestro rendimiento no ha bajado desde que estábamos en tercero.

-Yo confió en ti Harry y sé que cumplirás un gran papel... no solo mañana, también el resto de la temporada.

-Tus palabras me dan más confianza – y la besó.

Al día siguiente el clima fue maravilloso, ideal para el partido y Gryffindor ganó con un marcador de 200 a 30 poniéndose así a la cabeza del torneo.


	9. Capítulo 09

Capítulo 9: **LA INVITACION Y LA DIRECCION**

Empezó a hacer frío después de la mitad de Noviembre, pero los alumnos no se helaban ya que pronto llegarían las vacaciones de navidad, 6 días maravillosos que pasarían sin estudiar ni hacer deberes. Transcurrían los primeros días de diciembre cuando en el desayuno Ron recibió una lechuza.

-¡_Hermes_! - se sorprendió al ver la lechuza de Percy –. ¿Por qué no enviaron a _Errol_?

-Seguramente porque ya esta muy viejo – le dijo Harry mientras Ron le quitaba a la lechuza la nota que llevaba.

-¡Vaya! - Ron sonrió -, mis padres te invitan a pasar la navidad en casa Harry, y a ti también Hermione.

-¡En serio! - dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡Si!... miren - y les mostró el pequeño pedazo de pergamino -. ¿Vendrás Harry? ¿Y tu Hermione?

-¡Por supuesto! - Harry estaba feliz por pasar una navidad con su familia favorita.

-No sé Ron, primero tengo que comunicárselo a mis padres - y viendo la cara de tristeza de Harry añadió -: pero haré todo lo posible, ¡te lo prometo!

Pasaron los días y una semana antes del inicio de las vacaciones Hermione confirmó que viajaría con ellos. Entonces, justo el día antes de viajar, el profesor Dumbledore solicitó hablar con Harry, y la profesora McGonagall lo dejó en la oficina del director.

-Siéntate Harry, por favor- le dijo Dumbledore, y Harry lo hizo.

-¿Quería verme, profesor? - le preguntó Harry y notó que Fawkes no estaba allí.

-Si Harry... - y Dumbledore lo miró directo a los ojos -, quería entregarte algo.

Y entonces le dio un pergamino, Harry al verlo distinguió una dirección y miró a Dumbledore sorprendido.

-Harry, creo que ya estas lo suficientemente grande para enfrentarte a esto. Lo que te acabo de dar es la dirección de la casa de tus padres, en el Valle de Godric, es tiempo de que la conozcas.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón y miraba con detenimiento el pergamino como si lo hipnotizara, entonces Dumbledore siguió hablando y Harry se vio obligado a mirarlo.

-La casa esta deshabitada, nadie la ha ocupado desde la muerte de tus padres... pero todas sus pertenencias se encuentran allí. Días después del ataque de Voldemort yo realicé un hechizo para que la casa no fuera habitada hasta que tú decidieras qué hacer con ella cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente. Ahora ya no tiene el hechizo y como sé que pasaras tus vacaciones en casa de la familia Weasley, afilié la casa a la red flu para que puedas ir rápido a ella y conocerla. Ahora bien, si crees no estar preparado para esto, lo entenderé Harry.

-Profesor... - Harry tomó aliento -, claro que estoy preparado, he pasado por momentos muy difíciles como la muerte de Sirius, pero estoy seguro que esto lo podré soportar. Gracias.

Harry se paró y cuando salía, Dumbledore le dijo.

-Felices fiestas para ti, Hermione y los Weasley.

Al día siguiente, en la estación de Hogsmeade, muchos alumnos abordaban el expreso a Hogwarts que los llevaría a Londres.

-Es una lástima que no se puedan quedar - decía con tristeza Hagrid -, los voy a extrañar mucho.

-Nosotros también Hagrid - le dijo Harry -, pero el 28 de diciembre nos volveremos a ver.

Después de despedirse de Hagrid y colocar sus pertenencias en el compartimiento, Harry le contó a Ron y Hermione lo que le había dado Dumbledore.

-¿Harry, estas seguro de querer ir? - Hermione lo miraba con tristeza -. No creo que sea buena idea.

-¡Claro que debe ir! - la contradijo Ron -. Harry ya esta preparado para enfrentarse a los recuerdos de sus padres, además, conociendo sus cosas quizás se sienta más cercano a ellos.

-Tienes razón, Ron - intervino Harry -. Pero no quiero ir solo, ustedes me acompañarán ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto - le dijo Ron

Entonces Harry miró a Hermione que al parecer aún estaba en desacuerdo con ir a la casa.

-Esta bien Harry, también te acompaño - dijo al cabo de unos momentos y le sonrió.

En la Estación de King's Cross los esperaban los señores Weasley, quienes los recibieron con una sonrisa y una vez los cuatro chicos estuvieron con las cosas completas, se dirigieron a la Madriguera. Allí los esperaban George, Fred y Percy.

-Mamá, ¿donde están Bill y Charlie? - le preguntó Ginny a su madre.

-No han podido venir por el trabajo cariño - respondió la señora Weasley.

Al día siguiente hubo una tormenta de nieve de poca intensidad pero por su larga duración logró obstruir las puestas de la casa, así que todos aprovecharon la gran cantidad de nieve que había en los terrenos y se pusieron a jugar, claro está, a excepción de Percy, que estaba sumergido en su trabajo.

-Nunca cambiara - dijo Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Esa noche era noche buena y a la mañana siguiente sería navidad, así que la señora Weasley preparó una cena estupenda y mientras la comían, Harry le contó a los señores Weasley sobre la casa de sus padres.

-¿Y cuando piensas ir, Harry? - le preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Mañana mismo si es posible - le respondió Harry y notó que todos lo observaban -, las vacaciones son cortas y tengo que aprovechar. ¿Nos dejarían viajar a Ron, Hermione y a mí a través de su chimenea?

-Por supuesto que si, cariño - dijo en tono dulce la señora Weasley - y me parece muy bien que no vallas solo.

-Muchas gracias - les dijo Harry, y siguió disfrutando de su cena.

A la mañana siguiente Ron lo despertó deseándole una feliz navidad y se pusieron a destapar los regalos, como siempre la señora Weasley le dio un jersey, Hagrid le envió unos guantes de piel de dragón, Ron le regaló unas miniaturas de los Cannons y Hermione le obsequió una elegante agenda.

-----

Muchas gracias a los que han puesto reviews en el libro y a mi mail, su apoyo es muy importante para mi.

Besos.

Darla Gilmore


	10. Capítulo 10

Capitulo 10: **EL REGRESO AL VALLE.**

Después de desenvolver todos los regalos, Harry y Ron bajador para desayunar y tuvieron que esperar hasta que Ginny y Hermione también lo hicieran. Estuvieron disfrutando toda la mañana de sus regalos y antes del almuerzo Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione que a las dos de la tarde se irían a la casa de sus padres. Así que después de almorzar los tres ya estaban listos para irse.

-Aquí tienes, Ron – la señora Weasley le dio a su hijo una mochila –, para que coman si les da hambre.

-Señora Weasley, no nos esperen para cenar – le dijo Harry –, tal vez nos demoremos un poco.

-Bueno, si es así, lo mejor será que se queden a dormir allá – dijo la señora Weasley sorprendida.

-Mamá, trataremos de no demorarnos – dijo Ron y cogió una bolsita que contenía polvos flu, haciendo que Harry y Hermione cogieran un puñado.

Entonces Ron cogió un poco, se metió en la chimenea y tiró los polvos al suelo mientras gritaba "Casa Potter", la siguiente en hacerlo fue Hermione y por último Harry.

Cuando llegaron lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos, habían llegado a una alcoba muy bonita, con una cama grande, un tocador y mesitas de noche, pero todo estaba cubierto de sábanas y en el techo habían telarañas, entonces Harry se estremeció.

-Esta es la habitación de mis padres – dijo en voz baja y empezó a caminar por ella, seguido de Ron y Hermione.

Salieron de allí y se dieron cuenta que estaban en el segundo piso de la casa porque pudieron ver unas escaleras que descendían, decidieron bajar y en las paredes de la escalera vieron cuadros de fotos que se movían y les sonreían, habían fotos del matrimonio de los padres de Harry, fotos de Harry con ellos, fotos de su época del colegio y fotos de sus mejores amigos, Sirius, Remus y Petter. Harry cogió la foto de colagusano y la tiró al suelo con fuerza.

-Es basura – dijo en voz baja mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban con tristeza.

Llegaron al primer piso y vieron una sala preciosa, sencilla pero muy bonita, también estaba cubierta por sábanas y también tenía una chimenea.

-¡Valla! – se asombró Ron –, una casa de dos chimeneas. ¿por qué no habremos llegado por esta?

-Seguro el profesor Dumbledore pensó que lo mejor era llegar por la de arriba – opinó con sensatez Hermione –, Harry estaría más interesado en conocer esa habitación ¿no?

-Si, y fue lo mejor – dijo Harry mientras le quitaba a uno de los sillones de la sala una sábana – ¿me ayudan?

Y se pusieron en la tarea de quitar las sábanas que protegían los muebles hasta que oyeron gritar a Ron.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hermione poniéndose pálida.

-A.aaa...arañas – dijo Ron señalando a una que pasaba cerca de él.

Y por primera vez desde que estaban en la casa Harry se rió.

-No es motivo de risa – dijo Ron, ofendiéndose.

-Bueno, es natural que hayan arañas Ron – dijo Hermione tratando de contener la risa –, la casa no ha sido habitada en años.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde quitando sábanas y moviendo objetos. En el segundo piso además de la habitación de los padres de Harry también habían dos cuartos más. Uno era sin lugar a duda un cuarto de huéspedes, tenía una cama sencilla con mesitas de noche, una silla mecedora, una ventana y un armario. Ron caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, entrando por ella un viento helado que hizo que la cerrara de inmediato, aún así Ron se quedó en la ventana disfrutando del paisaje con nieve que se veía en ella. Pero Harry había salido de la habitación y Hermione lo siguió hacia la otra que no conocían y resultó ser la habitación que Harry tenía cuando era bebe. Despacio, él fue entrando y vio la cuna en la que dormía, fue directo hacia ella y antes de llegar se detuvo en seco y miró el piso, por su mente pasó la imagen de su madre tirada en el suelo, muerta. Segundos después fue hacia la cuna, le quitó la sábana y se aferró a ella con fuerza, entonces unas manos lo rodearon por el estomago y Hermione habló.

-No me puedo imaginar el dolor que te embarga en estos momentos, Harry – le dijo en susurro –, pero quiero que sepas que no estas solo, me tienes a mí.

-Lo sé – y se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella – y te lo agradezco – y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No es bueno que contengas las lágrimas, Harry – le cogió la cara con las manos –. Si acumulas toda esa tristeza te amargaras la vida, es mejor que lo dejes salir.

Y entonces Harry comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras se abrazaba con Hermione. Volvieron a la habitación donde estaba Ron y se pusieron a quitarle las sábanas, notando que se estaba haciendo tarde Harry les dijo:

-Nos toco quedarnos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a dormir? – le preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, Hermione se puede quedar aquí y tu y yo dormiremos en la habitación de mis padres, la cama es bastante grande.

-Bueno, pero me pido la cabecera – dijo Ron

Bajaron para poder comer lo que había preparado la señora Weasley, se quedaron hablando hasta tarde y cuando se disponían a irse a dormir Ron perdió la paciencia.

-¡Me largo! – chilló –, no puedo dormir con tantas arañas.

-¡No seas idiota Ron! – estalló Hermione – ¡No te van a hacer nada!.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – le replicó Ron –, no las conoces... son malas.

-Son arañitas Ron – le dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador.

-Esas son las peores – cogió la mochila y subió las escaleras corriendo seguido por Harry y Hermione.

-¡No te iras de verdad! – le dijo Harry.

-Claro que lo haré – sacó de la mochila la bolsa de polvos flu cogiendo un puñado de ella y dejando la bolsa encima de la chimenea, después sacó la varita y con un movimiento prendió la chimenea- que tengan buenas noches...!Adiós! – y diciendo esto se metió en la chimenea lanzando los polvos al suelo mientras decía "La Madriguera".

Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa.


	11. Capítulo 11

El siguiente capítulo puede contener material sensible para los menores de edad, se recomienda la supervisión y orientación de un adulto... jejeje.

Capítulo 11: **DOS VARITAS DEL PASADO**

-¿Cuándo se le va a quitar esa estúpida fobia por las arañas? – chilló Hermione mientras manoteaba.

-¡No seria una fobia estúpida si tú la tuvieras! – le reclamó Harry.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y le dijo:

-No vamos a empezar de nuevo ¡Si! – y salió como un torbellino de la habitación – ¡Buenas noches! – dio un portazo en la alcoba que iba a dormir.

Harry se disgusto porque Hermione lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, así que para olvidarse del asunto se puso a arreglar la habitación de sus padres, ahora que estaba solo sentía que el mundo se le iba desmoronando, entonces cuando ya había quitado las sábanas y observado con detenimiento todos los muebles que habían allí, se dirigió a una de las mesas de noche y al abrirla se sintió desvanecer, dentro de ella estaba una varita mágica y supo que era la de su papá porque en ese mismo cajón encontró un documento de identificación.

-Seguro Dumbledore la colocó aquí – dijo Harry en tono bajo y con la voz entrecortada.

Se dirigió a la otra mesita de noche y al abrirla encontró lo que estaba buscando, otra varita y esa debía de ser la de su madre. Harry se sentó en la cama y observaba las varitas con melancolía, por su mente pasaban imágenes que inconscientemente creaba viendo a su padre y su madre haciendo hechizos, realizando transformaciones, echándole una maldición a alguien a escondidas de los profesores, pero entonces algo lo hizo volver a la realidad, era Hermione que lo observaba desde la puerta de la alcoba.

-¿Harry, qué pasa? – le dijo en tono bajo – ¿por qué no te duermes?

-¿Qué haces sin tu jersey y sin zapatos? – le dijo preocupado – ¡te vas a resfriar!

-Solo iba a la cocina por un poco de agua, además tengo una camisa de manga larga, pantalones y medias, así que no pasa nada – y se acercó a él – ¿qué tienes en las manos?

-Son las varitas de mis padres – se las mostró cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Dónde las encontraste? – le dijo mientras cogía una de las varitas.

-En las mesas de noche, la que tienes es la de mi mamá – le dijo, mirando la varita con tristeza.

Hermione le volvió a pasar la varita y Harry la puso encima de la mesita de noche junto con la de su padre, entonces, sin previo aviso, Hermione lo abrazó y él hizo lo mismo, la abrazó con fuerza esperando que con eso no lo derrotara la tristeza y entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho, empezó a besarla en el cuello y lentamente fue subiendo hacia su boca para después caer con suavidad en la cama. Entonces Harry se quitó el jersey y la camiseta polo con rapidez y poco a poco fue desabrochando la camisa de Hermione mientras ella lo besaba y pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de él, luego Harry se desabrochó el pantalón y Hermione se lo quitó con los pies mientras él le quitaba el de ella, ambos quedaron en ropa interior y Harry sintió como Hermione empezaba a temblar. Así que con mucho cuidado le quitó la camisa a Hermione y la besaba con ternura cuando le desabrochaba el sostén para luego deshacerse de él lanzándolo con fuerza al suelo. Harry abrazó a Hermione y mientras la seguía besando le fue bajando los panties haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Él sentía que ella tenía miedo pero no se lo reprocho porque en el fondo a él le pasaba lo mismo, la acomodó con cuidado en la cama, se quitó los boxers y se colocó encima de Hermione, ella no lo miraba, pero puso sus manos en la espalda de Harry y él le dijo:

-No sientas vergüenza ni miedo... también es mi primera vez.

Y entonces:

-¡Harry! – gimió Hermione y le enterró las uñas en la espalda cuando él se introducía en ella.

A Harry le ardía la espalda, pero no dijo nada ya que el dolor que en esos momentos sentía Hermione debía ser más intenso, así que la besó con pasión para que ella no pensaba en el dolor que sufría.

Veinte minutos después se abrazaban en la cama, una vez finalizaron vieron el mundo diferente, ya no se sentían los mismos y a Hermione la embargaba un sentimiento de culpa. Comenzó a hacer más frío y Harry se paró, cogió su varita, se dirigió a la chimenea y con un movimiento de la varita avivó el fuego. Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Harry notó que tapaba sus partes intimas con las manos, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para no verlo desnudo, entonces él se dirigió al armario y sacó una colcha, se devolvió hacia la chimenea y allí la extendió, después fue hasta la cama y cogió dos almohadas, se dirigió de nuevo a la chimenea y las acomodo encima de la colcha, luego se sentó al lado de Hermione que temblaba de frío y no había levantado la cabeza en todo ese rato. Le levantó la cabeza con una mano y vio que estaba llorando.

-Lo que paso ahora, es lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido – le dijo con una sonrisa –. Yo no me arrepiento.

-Ha...Harry...yo – Hermione no fue capaz de hablar.

-¡Yo no sabía que fueras tan escrupulosa! – entonces se echó al hombro una de las sábanas de la cama y acto seguido cargó a Hermione en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la chimenea – ¡Oye, pesas bastante!.

-¡Debilucho! – dijo Hermione en susurro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Con mucha dificultad Harry acostó a Hermione en la colcha y la cubrió con la sábana que tenia en el hombro, después él se metió entre las sabanas y se colocó encima de Hermione.

-Estoy tan feliz de vivir este momento... aquí... contigo – le decía Harry en susurro y con una sonrisa cuando se introducía de nuevo en ella –. Los dos vamos a aprender a amarnos sin vergüenza, sin miedo. Hermione, esta noche yo no tuve sexo contigo, esta noche yo hice el amor contigo, y en el amor no hay miedos.

Y durante el amanecer se siguieron amando con intensidad, empezaron a conocerse en la intimidad y unas horas antes de la salida del sol se quedaron dormidos.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: **EL REGRESO DE LOS MORTIFAGOS**

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana provocando que Harry se despertara y al hacerlo esbozó una sonrisa cuando sintió entre sus brazos a Hermione, que aún dormía aferrada a su pecho. Con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara, Harry colocó a Hermione en la otra almohada, la cubrió mejor con la sábana y miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, pronto serian las siete de la mañana, no había dormido prácticamente nada, así que se acomodó de lado apoyado en el brazo derecho para observar a Hermione y al hacerlo notó cómo la sábana formaba la silueta de su cuerpo y recordó como durante el amanecer había convertido su cuerpo de adolescente en el cuerpo de una mujer. Harry acercó su mano izquierda al rostro de ella y cuando la estaba rozando con la yema de los dedos Hermione despertó.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención – le dijo Harry en susurro, pero ella le sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Hermione con la voz somnolienta.

-Casi las siete.

-¡Solo han pasado dos horas! – dijo Hermione mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano izquierda porque bostezaba.

Entonces colocó su mano derecha en el cabello de Harry y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Él se acercó a ella y la besó al tiempo que le corría la sábana hasta dejarla en la cintura, fue bajando los besos pasando por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos donde se quedó por unos momentos al tiempo que los mordía con suavidad, pero se sobresaltaron a causa de los ruidos que provenían del primer piso. Harry se paró con rapidez y fue hasta la puerta de la alcoba y la cerró, se devolvió de inmediato.

-¡Vístete rápido! – le dijo a Hermione – ¡hay intrusos!

Muy alarmada, Hermione se paró y comenzó a colocarse sus prendas, lo mismo hizo Harry que también se puso los zapatos, él cogió su varita y cuando se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta Hermione le dijo:

-Harry... no encuentro mi sostén. – ella ya tenía puestos los pantalones y se tapaba el pecho con una sábana.

-Solo ponte la camisa – le dijo devolviéndose hasta ella- ¿Dónde esta tu varita?

-En la otra habitación – y Harry salió corriendo sigilosamente hacia allá, diez segundos después había regresado con la varita de Hermione y su jersey.

-Ponte el jersey – se lo pasó con rapidez y cuando se lo colocó le entregó la varita –, lo que no vi fueron tus botas – y salieron hacia las escaleras.

Cuando se acercaban escucharon a dos adultos conversando:

-Debe de estar aquí – dijo uno de ellos –, tu viste el humo de la chimenea.

-Pues esta chimenea no esta encendida – dijo el otro – ¡Estas seguro!

-¡El amo nunca se equivoca! – reprochó el primero de ellos –. Potter está en ésta casa.

-Entonces vamos al segundo piso.

Cuando Harry y Hermione se asomaron por las escaleras vieron lo que sin lugar a dudas eran dos mortifagos. Entonces Harry tomó la varita con determinación y atacó:

-_Furnunculus _– grito Harry y la maldición le dio a uno de los mortífagos tumbándolo al suelo.

Luego el otro mortífago levanto la mirada, con la varita en la mano y gritó:

-_¡Crucio! _

Harry esquivó la maldición pero un instante después escuchó el desgarrador grito de Hermione, la maldición le había pegado a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry atacó al otro mortífago.

-_¡Espelliarmus! _– gritó Harry logrando desarmar al mortífago.

Luego se volvió hacia Hermione que estaba tirada en el suelo y convulsionaba por los dolores y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, la cargó y la llevó a la habitación, la dejó en la cama y cerró la puerta con un hechizo. Se escuchaban las maldiciones de los mortífagos que estaban en el primer piso y Harry fue corriendo hacia la mesita de noche y cogió las varitas de sus padres, le quitó la varita a Hermione que la aferraba con fuerza y las guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Se dio cuenta que los intrusos subían las escaleras e intentaban abrir la puesta, entonces Harry con un movimiento de su varita conjuró la sábana, la colcha y las almohadas que estaban en el suelo para que fueran directo a los mortifagos en cuanto ellos entraran. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo donde estaban las otras, agarró la bolsa de polvos flu que había dejado Ron y de ella sacó un puñado, se guardó la bolsa en el otro bolsillo y fue directo hacia Hermione, en ese instante los mortifagos lograron entrar a la habitación y de inmediato las almohadas, la colcha y la sábana fueron directo hacia ellos, provocando que se enredaran. Tenían muy poco tiempo para escapar y Hermione realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano para caminar mientras Harry la sostenía con la mano que no llevaba los polvos, se metieron en la chimenea y antes de que los mortifagos pudieran hacer algo, Harry lanzó los polvos al suelo y gritó "La Madriguera".

Un instante después Harry aferraba a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas mientras daban vueltas y veía borrosas chimeneas, por lo que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos y cuando menos pensó... "PUM", habían caído de bruces en la cocina de los Weasley. Al verlos, la señora Weasley dio un grito de sorpresa soltando la sartén donde le estaba preparando el desayuno a su marido.

-¿Harry, qué ocurre? – dijo, poniéndose pálida.

-Nos atacaron unos mortífagos – dijo Harry sin aliento, aún se abrazaba fuertemente a Hermione.

-¿Dónde esta Ron? – preguntó angustiada la señora Weasley.

-Se devolvió anoche – le dijo Harry quien se había parado e intentaba levantar a Hermione –. Un mortífago le hechó a Hermione la maldición cruciatus.

Y entonces la señora Weasley lanzó una exclamación de terror, en esos momentos entraba a la cocina el señor Weasley.

-¡Molly, por qué gritas! – se quedó de piedra al observar a Harry que sostenía a Hermione y al parecer ella estaba en estado de shock.

-¡Mortífagos, Arthur! - chilló la señora Weasley – y Ron los dejó solos.

El señor Weasley se apresuró a ayudar a Harry y cargó a Hermione dirigiéndose hacia su alcoba. Durante el trayecto por las escaleras los hermanos Weasley se iban asomando para conocer la razón del revuelo y se asustaron al ver a Hermione en ese estado.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13: **RECOBRANDO ENERGIAS**

-¡Mortífagos Harry! – le decía el señor Weasley –. No entiendo.

-Si, eran dos – le explicaba Harry mientras subían hacia la habitación de los señores Weasley –, nos escapamos por los pelos.

Harry pudo notar que detrás de ellos también subían todos los hermanos Weasley, entraron en la habitación y el señor Weasley recostó a Hermione en la cama.

-¿Papá, qué pasa? – preguntó Percy entrando a la habitación.

-Un par de mortifagos atacaron a Harry y Hermione – y mirando a sus hijos dijo – ¿Dónde esta Ron?

-Aquí – dijo Ron abriéndose paso entre sus hermanos, y frenó en seco cuando vio a Hermione en la cama de sus padres, aún lucía pálida y tenía los ojos levemente cerrados.

-¿Por qué los dejaste solos? – estalló la señora Weasley –. ¡Te dijimos que te quedaras allá si les cogía la tarde!.

-Había arañas mamá... por todas partes – se defendió Ron –, ¡y no sabía que los atacarían!

Ron se acercó a Harry quien se había sentado al lado de Hermione y le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada:

-Lo siento, nunca pensé...

-No es tu culpa, Ron... – dijo Harry con tristeza –. Ella se recuperará.

-¡Todos afuera! – ordenó la señora Weasley –. Hermione debe descansar.

Dejando a la señora Weasley en la habitación con Hermione, todos fueron bajando despacio la escalera y se sentaron en la sala con el propósito de interrogar a Harry.

-Harry, ¿Podrías contarnos qué fue exactamente lo que pasó en la casa de tus padres? – preguntó el señor Weasley en tono tranquilizador. Harry pudo notar que todos lo miraban con expresiones de angustia.

-Bueno... – Harry dudó, tenía que escoger muy bien las palabra para contarles lo ocurrido sin delatar lo que había vivido con Hermione –. Iban a ser las siete y yo ya me había despertado, entonces escuché ruidos en el primer piso y fui hasta la habitación de Hermione, pensé que era ella, pero estaba dormida y la desperté – mintió Harry –, ella cogió su varita y me acompañó hasta el inicio de la escalera y... – Harry siguió contando lo que en realidad ocurrió.

-¿No reconociste a los mortífagos? – le preguntó George quien estaba recobrando poco a poco los colores de su cara.

-No, pero si sé que eran dos hombres – dijo Harry a manera de reflexión.

En esos momentos bajaba la señora Weasley, que había recuperado un poco su aspecto natural, Harry y Ron se acercaron de inmediato a ella y antes de que dijeran algo ella les habló:

-Se pondrá bien – dijo, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa –. Ahora esta muy débil pero estoy segura que esta noche ya estará totalmente sana y mañana podrán viajar con toda tranquilidad. Ron – la señora Weasley lo miró con severidad –, ven a la cocina, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ron siguió cabizbajo a su madre hasta la cocina, mientras el señor Weasley se despedía de todos para irse a trabajar. Entonces Harry se volvió a sentar con los demás Weasley y ellos le empezaron a preguntar sobre la casa de sus padres y Harry comenzó a contarles todo lo que había allí, de vez en cuando se escuchaban los reproches que le hacia la señora Weasley a Ron, rato después el pelirrojo llamó a todos a desayunar y Harry vio que estaba bastante contrariado, cuando todos fueron entrando a la pequeña cocina Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de ánimo y Ron hizo lo mismo.

Aludiendo cansancio, Harry fue a dormir un poco a la habitación de Ron y se despertó cuando olió el exquisito almuerzo. Bajó y vio a través de las ventanas como los gemelos y Ron jugaban en la nieve con bolas encantadas.

Harry fue hacia la señora Weasley, en una bandeja estaba preparando un almuerzo, Harry se imaginó que seria para Hermione.

-Harry, ¿dormiste bien? – le dijo en tono cariñoso.

-Si, gracias... ¿cómo está Hermione? – le preguntó Harry.

-Ya se despertó... voy a subirle esto para que coma algo, aún esta pálida.

-¿Puedo llevárselo yo? – le dijo Harry –. ¡Por favor!

-Esta bien – y le entregó la bandeja –, sube despacio para que no se riegue.

Harry subía con cuidado, pero no despacio, quería ver a Hermione, pero cuando entró a la habitación de los señores Weasley vio que no estaba sola, la acompañaba Ginny. Él les sonrió y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama, al lado de Hermione que estaba sentada contra la cabecera y puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó en tono cariñoso.

-Bien, pero muy débil – dijo Hermione con voz apagada, Ginny los miraba –. Gracias por salvarme.

-No me lo agradezcas – y Harry cogió el plato de la sopa –, más bien come.

-Yo puedo sola – le dijo Hermione, se sentía incomoda con la presencia de Ginny.

-No, yo te ayudo... y no pongas esa cara – le reprochó Harry.

Entonces Harry comenzó a darle la sopa y Hermione empezó a hablar de libros para que Ginny se aburriera.

-Cuando lleguemos al colegio – decía – iré a la biblioteca por el libro sobre transformaciones humanas.. – sorbió otro poco de sopa –, ese que te conté de nivel avanzado.

-¡Eh! – dijo Harry, sorprendido.

-La profesora McGonagall me dijo que ya podía leerlo, que me serviría para los EXTASIS...

-Hermione, ya vengo – dijo Ginny y salió rapidísimo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué piensas ahora en libros? – preguntó Harry, disgustado.

-Era para que Ginny se aburriera y se fuera – le respondió con una sonrisa –, así que sígueme la corriente que creo que regresará con ropa para que me cambie.

Y efectivamente Ginny regresaba con ropa para Hermione, así que Harry le siguió dando el almuerzo y dejó que ella hablara de los deberes y los libros, Ginny no soportó más de cinco minutos y se despidió de ellos para ir a almorzar.

------

A petición de **Lilyem**, **Witchmin**, **Monik**, y **DrakeMalfoy** monto estos capítulos y lo haré más seguido así que estén pendientes.

Besos.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14: **PEQUEÑOS SUSTOS**

-Te dije que aún le gustabas – le dijo Hermione, seria.

-Pero yo no le he dado motivos – dijo Harry mientras se paraba para cerrar la puerta después que Ginny salió.

-Bueno Harry, entonces tendrás que hablar con ella y aclararle las cosas.

Harry cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse al lado de Hermione que había dejado la mitad de la comida y se disponía a tomar jugo de calabaza.

-¡Cómetelo todo! – le reprochó Harry.

-No quiero más, si quieres te lo puedes comer tú – le dijo y sorbió un poco de jugo –. ¿No has almorzado nada, verdad?

-Aún no – y Harry colocó en el tenedor un pedazo de pollo en salsa ofreciéndoselo a Hermione –. Tienes que alimentarte bien.

-Bueno, si tu insistes – y Hermione cogió el tenedor.

-¿Todavía te duele el cuerpo por la mald... – Hermione le acababa de meter en la boca el tenedor con el pollo.

-¡Te dije que te lo comieras! – exclamó Hermione entre risas pero luego... –. Ahí... – y se cogió el estomago.

-¡Quédate quieta! – le dijo alarmado Harry y metió su mano debajo del jersey y la camisa de Hermione para sobarle el estomago –. Aquí recibiste la maldición, ¿verdad?

-Si, pero con tu toque mágico me curaré – le dijo con una sonrisa –. ¿Les contaste lo que pasó?

-No todo, solo lo del ataque – y seguía sobandole el estomago –. Nunca les diría lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-¿Me ayudas a pararme?, me quiero cambiar.

-Por supuesto – y Harry la sentó en la orilla de la cama, después le quitó el jersey.

-¿Me puedes pasar lo que trajo Ginny?

Harry fue hasta la silla donde Ginny colocó la ropa y se la entregó a Hermione. Después, y sin vergüenza, Hermione se quitó la camisa dejando al desnudo sus pechos. Harry se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo para comenzar a besarlos otra vez mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza con las manos, minutos después lo apartó para poder vestirse. Cuando estuvo lista, Harry la ayudó a acostarse otra vez en la cama y después la besó. Alistó los platos vacíos que había dejado del almuerzo y se despidió de ella.

-¡Vuelve a dormir! – le dijo al oído –. Vendré al atardecer para que puedas bajar.

-Aquí te estaré esperando – y le sonrió.

Y viendo que Hermione volvía a cerrar los ojos cogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la cocina los hermanos Weasley acababan de almorzar y la señora Weasley le recibió la bandeja.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? – preguntó Ron mientras Harry se sentaba para almorzar.

-Mejor. No se comió todo el almuerzo porque no fue capaz – explicaba Harry – y la dejé sola porque se iba a cambiar y creo que después trataría de dormir un poco.

-¿Y sus ánimos? – preguntó George mientras bebía jugo de calabaza.

-Un poco deprimida, pero es inútil hacerla reír... cuando lo hace le duele el cuerpo.

-Bueno, esos son los traumas que deja la maldición – dijo Percy en tono de sabiduría –, en dos días ya no tendrá nada.

Al atardecer Harry y Ron fueron por Hermione que ya estaba despierta y se dirigieron a la habitación de Ginny para ayudarla a empacar el baúl, o más bien, para que ellos lo hicieran, porque ninguno de los dos la dejó moverse.

A las siete de la tarde los tres bajaron a la sala y los gemelos la recibieron con mucha bulla como si estuvieran viendo a una estrella de rock, ella se los agradeció con una sonrisa. La señora Weasley les ofreció una cena liviana y una vez que comieron se sentaron a disfrutar de unas partidas de ajedrez. A eso de las nueve llegó el señor Weasley que traía con el un paquete.

-Harry, unos compañeros del ministerio y yo fuimos hasta la casa de tus padres para mirar cómo había quedado todo, pero al parecer esos mortífagos no dejaron daños materiales – y le pasó a Harry el paquete –. Allí están las cosas que Hermione y tú dejaron en la casa.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se pusieron pálidos intercambiando miradas de pánico, ¿habrían encontrado el sostén?. Con las manos temblando, Harry abrió el paquete y en el encontró las botas de Hermione y las chaquetas de ellos.

-¿No encontró nada mas? – le dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.

-No, ¿Por qué? – repuso el señor Weasley con asombro.

-Solo pensé que se me había olvidado algo – le dijo Harry más tranquilo –. ¿Mira a ver si tus cosas están completas, Hermione?

-Si, creo que si – dijo al cabo de unos momentos –, pero ¿dónde esta mi varita?

-Yo la tengo... mañana te la entrego – le dijo Harry al ver su cara de preocupación.

Al día siguiente los gemelos los acompañaron hasta la estación con el fin de ayudar a Hermione a movilizar su baúl. Cuando pasaron la barrera 9 ¾ y antes de montarse en el Expreso a Hogwarts, se despidieron de los padres de Ron y los gemelos.

-¡Cuídense mucho! – les dijo la señora Weasley con cariño mientras le daba un beso a cada uno – ¡Y cuiden de Hermione!

-No se preocupe – le dijo Harry –, así será.

-¡Nos vemos en Hogsmeade! – les gritó Fred cuando se subían en el tren –. Hay nuevos productos que queremos que prueben.

Ginny se fue con sus amigas y Harry, Ron y Hermione cogieron un compartimiento para los tres. Después de emprender el viaje hacia el colegio, Harry le mostró a Ron las varitas de sus padres.

-Las cogí antes de escapar de los mortífagos – le explicaba Harry.

-Deben ser un tesoro para ti – le decía Ron mientras las observaba.

-Aquí tienes tu varita, Hermione – y Harry se la puso en la mano.

El viaje de regreso resultó ser muy frió por la lluvia de nieve y tuvieron que sacar sus túnicas más gruesas para no llegarse a helar.


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15: **PELEANDO CON FANTASMAS**

Debido al frío que hacia cuando llegaron, decidieron visitar a Hagrid al día siguiente para actualizarlo de todos los acontecimientos.

-¿Cómo es posible que los mortífagos supieran que te encontrabas en la casa? – preguntó Hagrid una vez que Harry le contó lo del ataque.

-Parece ser que Voldemort se los dijo – notó que todos se estremecían al oír ese nombre –. Seguramente sospechaba que yo regresaría a la casa para conocerla.

-De todas maneras fue muy osado enfrentarse a ellos Harry – opinó Hagrid con seriedad –, fíjate lo que le hicieron a Hermione.

-Pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho ellos nos atacaban primero – le dijo Hermione para defender a Harry.

-¿Y por qué los dejaste solos, Ron? – le preguntó Hagrid con severidad –. ¡Estando los tres juntos se cuidan mejor!

-Las arañas Hagrid... había muchas.

-A propósito, cada vez que visito a _Aragog_ me pregunta por ti – le dijo Hagrid en tono jovial.

Todos se rieron con sonoras carcajadas, menos Ron que se puso rojo, cruzó los brazos y los miró con disgusto.

Enero apareció con nuevos retos y más deberes, mientras Ron y Harry a duras penas alcanzaban a realizar todas las tareas, Hermione no solo las hacia sino que también le quedaba tiempo para realizar ejercicios preparatorios para los EXTASIS. En varias ocasiones Harry la ayudaba con los ejercicios prácticos pero cuando ella lo invitaba a la biblioteca a leer sobre nuevos hechizos él la acompañaba solo algunas veces por que prefería divertirse con Ron. Así que esta situación le causó más de un disgusto con ella.

-¡Tú no me comprendes! – le reclamó Hermione un día que él se negó a acompañarla a la biblioteca.

-Pero sabes que me aburro – le explicaba Harry tratando de tranquilizarla –, prefiero ayudarte con la practica, no con la teoría.

-Entiende, me gustaría que aprendieras más, no quiero que seas un mago mediocre.

-¿Un, qué? – le dijo Harry enrojeciendo de rabia.

-¡Un mago mediocre! –repitió Hermione sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

-¡Eso piensas de mí! – le dijo Harry en tono altanero –, ¿pues sabes qué?... no deberías salir con alguien como yo, puedo manchar tu reputación de estudiante perfecta.

-¡No digas estupideces! – chilló Hermione a quien se le estaban aguando los ojos.

- ¡Es la verdad! – replicó Harry que empezaba a perder los estribos –. Siempre has pensado eso de mí... y de Ron, y de todos.

-¡No quiero escucharte más! – decía Hermione mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

Harry se acercó a ella y le quitó las manos de los oídos.

-¡Suéltame! – y Hermione comenzó a llorar.

-¡No! Tienes que aprender a escuchar – le decía Harry quien no le soltaba las manos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Ron cuando llegó donde ellos estaban.

De inmediato Harry y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, pero Harry no soltaba las manos de Hermione.

-No pasa nada, Ron – dijo Hermione de repente y se zafó de Harry –. Nos vemos después – y se fue como un rayo

-¿Harry, qué...? – Ron no era capaz de preguntar.

-Que Hermione me llamó mediocre – le dijo Harry que aún estaba disgustado –. Todo por que no quise acompañarla a la biblioteca.

-¡Solo por eso! – le dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Creo que no era para tanto. ¿Qué tiene de malo que no quieras ir a la biblioteca?

- Debe ser que prefiere salir con alguien más digno de ella, de una Premio Anual.

-Si, como el tal Kiefer... – soltó Ron y notó que Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada –. No me hagas caso – y se puso rojo por haber metido la pata.

Pero a Harry le quedó sonando la idea en la cabeza y decidió espiar a Hermione en la biblioteca. Ron lo acompañó y ambos se hicieron detrás de uno de los estantes para observar lo que ella hacía. Notaban que de vez en cuando ella paraba de leer y se secaba las lágrimas, debía estar sintiéndose fatal y a Harry se le empezaba a encoger el corazón. Al notarlo Ron le dijo:

-Ve a hablar con ella antes que cierren la biblioteca, yo me voy a la sala común, aprovecha que hay poca gente y por favor... no seas grosero.

Ron salió sigilosamente de la biblioteca para que Hermione no le viera, entonces Harry se acercó a ella tapándole la luz. Cuando vio la sombra Hermione levantó la cabeza y al encontrarse con Harry volvió a bajarla ignorándolo completamente.

-¿Podemos hablar? – le dijo Harry en voz baja.

Ella no dijo nada, y él interpreto eso como un "Si". Se sentó al lado de ella acercándose para no hacer demasiado ruido.

-Lo que paso esta tarde... bueno... no era mi intención decirte todo eso – pero Hermione no se movía, seguía inmersa en el libro –, de verdad no quería, pero tú no me entiendes... – entonces, como Hermione no le estaba prestando atención, Harry puso su mano en el libro, impidiendo que ella siguiera leyendo –. ¿Me podrías mirar?

-¡Vete! – chilló Hermione en voz baja –, quiero seguir estudiando.

-No me voy hasta que no aclaremos esto – Harry cogió el libro y lo cerró.

-¡Cómo fuiste capaz de decirme todo eso! A mí – y Hermione lo miró poniéndose la mano en el pecho mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban en su cara –, que siempre te demostré amistad incondicional, que creí en ti cuando nadie lo hacia... piensas que me hubiera entregado a alguien que yo consideraba no ser digno de mi alma, de mi inocencia... Que dolor me causas al darme cuenta que no me conoces, Harry.

Harry se quedó mirándola, no sabía qué decir y poco a poco fue apoyando su brazo izquierdo en la mesa mientras dejaba caer en el la cabeza, pero Hermione no lo dejó de mirar, ahora estaba en silencio pero aún le caían lágrimas. Después de unos tensos segundos Harry rompió el silencio.

-No me gustó que me llamaras mediocre,... ¿cómo crees que me sentí?


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16: **PONIENDO LIMITES**

-Yo nunca te he dicho mediocre, solo te dije que no te convirtieras en uno.

-Para el caso es lo mismo – y diciendo esto Harry puso sus manos en el rostro de Hermione y con los pulgares le secó las lágrimas –. Entiende, no puedes obligarme a realizar algo que no quiero, a mí me gusta ayudarte cuando vas a aplicar los hechizos, pero no me gusta estar aquí.

Harry no soltaba el rostro de Hermione y vio que ella bajaba la mirada como aceptando lo que él le decía, entonces de sus ojos salieron más lágrimas y Harry la besó.

-Vámonos antes de que nos echen – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y segundos después ya estaban emprendiendo camino hacia la sala común.

Llegó febrero y con el arribó de nuevo la emoción al castillo porque se avecinaba la segunda fecha de la copa de quidditch. El segundo partido se llevaría a cabo el 19 de ese mes y su rival seria hufflepuff.

Harry y Hermione acordaron no volver a tratar sobre la discusión que tuvieron y Hermione decidió no insistirle más a Harry para que fuera con ella a estudiar en la biblioteca, a cambio que él le siguiera ayudando a poner en practica todo lo que investigaba (así buscaba que Harry aprendiera cosas diferentes a lo que veía en clase). De vez en cuando, Ron se reunía con ellos para ayudarles en las practicas y a Hermione no le parecía mala idea, al fin y al cabo, a él también le vendría bien aprender algunos hechizos especiales, así no fuera a trabajar en el ministerio.

-¿Y éste para qué sirve? – preguntó Ron cuando observaba una larga lista que había sacado Hermione de sus investigaciones.

-Déjame ver... a sí, es para derretir espejos ya que romperlos es de mala suerte, por si caes en una trampa.

-Si tú lo dices – le dijo Ron levantando las cejas.

-Vámonos Ron, hoy tenemos practica con el equipo – le dijo Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Se despidieron de Hermione y abandonaron la sala común en dirección al estadio, solo tenían dos semanas para recuperar el ritmo de competencia.

Llegó el día de San Valentín y en todo el colegio se formó el acostumbrado correo de cartas amorosas y de amistad que intercambiaban los alumnos. Y entre todos los integrantes de la casa gryffindor hubo intercambio de dulces con el fin de integrarse más, y los dulces más populares fueron los _bombones_ _de_ _los_ _dientes_ _luminosos_, un nuevo invento de "Sortilegios Weasley" que hacía poner a los dientes de colores cuando chupabas el bombón. Durante ese día, todos los gryffindor andaban por el castillo luciendo con orgullo su colorida y brillante dentadura. Harry además de los dulces, le regaló a Hermione un libro de magia antigua y ella le dio a él un elegante sombrero de mago. Pero Harry no solo recibió los regalos de Hermione, ya que Ginny le dio una cajita llena de chocolates en forma de corazón, cuando Hermione los vio frunció el entrecejo.

-Aún no has hablado con ella, ¿verdad?

-¡No!... no se como decirle sin llegar a herirla.

-Solo dile que estas interesado en alguien más...¿por qué lo estas, cierto? – dijo Hermione levantando las cejas.

-Aún no, solo estoy interesado en ti – y la abrazó, luego le dijo al oído –. Ésta noche te espero al pie de la chimenea. A media noche – Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.

Así que a media noche Hermione ya estaba encontrándose con Harry en la chimenea de la sala común, cuando lo vio notó que llevaba la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador.

-¿Y por qué traes la capa y el mapa?

-Porque vamos a dar un paseo... de cuatro horas.

Cuando dijo eso Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Harry solo se limitó a invocar el mapa y después se puso la capa con Hermione. Salieron con mucho cuidado por el retrato de la dama gorda y con mucho cuidado trataban de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de la señora _Norris _que en esos momentos se encontraba cerca de ellos, diez minutos después se encontraban en los terrenos del castillo.

-¿Hacia donde vamos, Harry? – le dijo Hermione cuando notó que se alejaban del castillo, pero supo la respuesta cuando ambos se acercaban al sauce boxeador.

Harry cogió una rama larga que estaba cerca de allí y apretó el nudillo en el tronco del árbol, con lo que el árbol dejó de moverse y pudieron pasar. Mientras caminaban por el túnel Harry le decía:

-Hace mucho que no estamos solos, así que prepare algo en la casa de los gritos, tenemos que devolvernos a las tres y media para estar a las cuatro en la torre, así podremos dormir más o menos dos horas antes de ir a clase.

El trayecto por el túnel lo hicieron en veinte minutos, ya que caminaban todo lo rápido que podían para que les rindiera el tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la casa fueron hasta el segundo piso y Harry condujo a Hermione a una habitación, cuando ella la abrió vio que estaba decorada por pétalos de rosas regados por todas partes.

-He tenido que hechizarlas para que no se marchiten – le decía Harry cuando entraron y se disponía a cerrar la puerta –. Perdona lo poco romántico que luce.

-Es perfecta, ¡te luciste! – dijo Hermione mientras daba una vuelta por la habitación, que además tenía un colchón envuelto en unas sabanas blancas y también tenia pétalos de rosa pero formaban un corazón.

-¿Ya te he dicho que te amo? – le dijo Harry al oído cuando la abrazó por el estomago.

-Ya me lo dijiste – le contestó Hermione – ¿Harry?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando vas a comenzar a desvestirme, te estas demorando – le dijo entre risas.

Entonces Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello al tiempo que acariciaba con sus manos el torso de Hermione, ella solo le puso la mano derecha en la cabeza y la acariciaba cuando él tocaba sus pechos. Harry le dio media vuelta y cuando la tuvo de frente le quitó la chaqueta, ella le quitó el jersey y mientras se besaban le fue desabrochando la camisa, Harry por su parte metía las manos debajo de la blusa de Hermione y desabrochó el sostén. Se separaron solo para quitarse esas prendas y cuando Hermione se quitó la blusa Harry se acercó para quitarle el sostén, luego Hermione le dijo:

-No me lo vallas a botar como hiciste con el otro.

Pero Harry no dijo nada porque comenzaba a besar los pechos de Hermione y lentamente fueron avanzando hacia el colchón hasta que cayeron en él y mientras Harry seguía en lo suyo, le bajó a Hermione la falda al mismo tiempo que los panties y ella se quitaba los zapatos empujándolos con los pies. Harry se detuvo y desabrochó su pantalón, mientras se los quitaba sintió que Hermione le quitaba las gafas. Cuando se deshizo del pantalón Hermione le cogió la cabeza con una mano acercándolo a ella para seguirse besando, y con la otra mano cogió una mano de Harry y la puso en uno de sus pechos. Inmediatamente después, Harry se colocó encima de ella y se introdujo sin ningún problema al tiempo que una de sus manos estaba debajo de la cabeza de Hermione y la otra acariciaba su pecho. Hermione, que en esos momentos ya tenía las manos libres, las fue colocando en las pompis de Harry y de vez en cuando las empujaba para excitarlo.

Así estuvieron durante tres horas, descansaban de vez en cuando y en cada pausa se miraban y acariciaban con ternura, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-----

**Lilyem** y **DrakeMalfoy**, muchas gracias por sus mensajes. Seguiré actualizando con varios capítulos... Besos


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17: **VIRUS I LOVE YOU**

Llegó el 19 de febrero, y el día no podría haber sido peor, una fuerte lluvia azotaba los terrenos del castillo, pero a pesar de esto el partido de quidditch debía llevarse a cabo así que se jugó a las diez de la mañana. La lluvia no dejaba ver nada y en muchas ocasiones los jugadores resultaban golpeados por las bludgers lanzadas por el equipo contrario o por sus propios compañeros. Era sumamente complicado para Harry buscar a la pequeña snitch en esas condiciones pero no sería un buen jugador si no era capaz de ganar jugando de esa manera, afortunadamente media hora después Harry tenía aferrada en cu mano izquierda la pequeña pelotita y gryffindor ganó por un marcador de 270 a 50.

Días después todo el equipo de quidditch sufría de un fuerte resfriado a causa de semejante mojada y no les quedó de otra más que ir donde la señora Pomfrey para que les diera una poción contra la gripe, Harry tuvo que guardarle un poco de poción a Hermione porque sin querer él la había contagiado con el virus.

-De verdad lo siento – le decía Harry, que aún tenía la nariz congestionada –, no pensé que te fueras a contagiar "así".

-Harry... – Hermione empezó a hablar en susurro –, fue muy irresponsable de nuestra parte hacer el amor esa noche, después del partido cuando empezabas a tener los síntomas... y en la piscina del baño de los prefectos... ¿en qué pensábamos?

- En amarnos mucho – le respondió Harry en el oído –. ¡Tómate un sorbo de la poción!

Y mientras Hermione bebía un poco aparecieron en el lago Ron y Ginny.

-¡No me digas que también te resfriaste! – le dijo Ron entre risitas mientras él y Ginny se sentaban al lado de ellos.

-¡No es para reírse Ron! – le reprochó Hermione que lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¿Pero... cómo es que te contagiaste? – le preguntó Ron.

-Por andar con ustedes – a Hermione le dieron un vuelco las tripas y observó que Harry se colocaba un poco pálido.

-¡Entonces es por nuestra culpa! – le reclamó Ron, en tono despectivo.

-¡Sí!... con ustedes dos tosiendo y estornudando todo el día dejaban esos gérmenes por ahí y yo pagué el pato – terminó de decir ella y bebió otro poco de poción.

Ron pretendía responderle para seguir con la discusión pero Harry intervino con rapidez para que en una rabieta a él mismo o Hermione no se les escapara algo que los comprometiera.

-Al menos Ginny tuvo suerte... – le dijo Harry a Ron –, ¡se salvo de que la contagiaras, Ron!.

-Es que yo casi no estoy con ustedes – dijo Ginny mientras se ponía roja.

-De todas maneras toma un poco de poción – le dijo Hermione pasándole la petaquita donde estaba el liquido –. ¡Por si las moscas!.

Y mientras Ginny asentía con la cabeza recibió de las manos de Hermione la poción.

Marzo arribó junto con la primavera y lentamente fueron floreciendo las plantas y los rosales de los jardines del colegio y los invernaderos. La temperatura del ambiente fue pasando del suave frío al agradable clima templado de esa época del año y Harry comenzó a aprovechar las clases de herbologia que tenían los miércoles en la mañana para robar con mucha cautela una flor, luego hechizarla y colocarla dentro en la mochila de Hermione en las horas de la noche cuando tenían la clase de astronomía para que nadie se diera cuenta, así cuando ella la cogiera, la flor expedía un suave y dulce aroma y aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba entretenido mirando el cielo, Hermione podía besar a Harry con toda tranquilidad... claro esta, pillados de vez en cuando por Ron.

-Phisssss – les dijo Ron en susurro y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Que! – le replicó Harry en susurro.

Ron solo señaló con la cabeza a la profesora Siniestra para que pusieran atención y evitar así que los descubrieran.

-Gracias – le dijo Hermione con los labios y Ron le hizo un signo de despreocupación con la mano.

Transcurría la mitad de marzo cuando uno de los prefectos anunció el último partido de la temporada, se llevaría a cabo el día 21 de abril y sería contra slytherin. Así que aprovechando que tenían poco más de un mes para preparar el partido, decidieron entrenar día de por medio para así no llegar quemados a la final. De esta manera empezaron los exigentes entrenamientos, ya que a pesar de que iban a la cabeza de la copa, no podían permitirse perder porque los slytherin los seguían muy de cerca. Hermione ayudaba a Harry y Ron con los deberes los días en los que entrenaban y se quedaba hasta pasada la media noche con ellos explicándoles y guiándolos para completarlos. En varias ocasiones y debido al cansancio, Ron se quedaba dormido en una de las mesas de la casa común, rodeado de pergaminos y libros, Harry aprovechaba esos instantes para poder hablar con Hermione con toda tranquilidad ya que con Ron dormido y la sala común vacía podían sentirse libres.

-El entrenamiento de hoy estuvo muy pesado – le decía Harry a ella en tono cansado mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Hermione que miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, con el entrecejo fruncido a Ron mientras éste dormía.

-Porque apenas estoy aplicando las nueva tácticas de juego y es un poco difícil acomodarse a ellas... – Harry observó que Hermione miraba con disgusto a Ron –. ¡Déjalo dormir un rato! Hoy lo exigimos bastante... mas bien ven acá conmigo – y señaló un lugarcito del sillón entre sus piernas.

-Si, creo que tu también mereces descansar un poquito – se sentó entre las piernas de Harry y se dejó caer sobre su pecho –, pero que solo sean 15 minutos... falta poco para que terminen esa tarea.

Harry abrazó a Hermione en el estomago mientras observaban como _Crookshanks _maullaba y se dirigía a los dormitorios.

-¿Dijiste que ya casi acabamos?... bueno, entonces déjalo descansar media hora – le rogó Harry en susurro.

-¡Media hora! – respondió ella también en susurro –. Harry, estas loco, eso es muc... ¡Harry, ahora no!.

-Tranquila – le respondió en susurro cuando colocó sus manos debajo del jersey y la camisa del uniforme de Hermione para acariciarle el estomago –. Solo déjame hacer esto, sé que no es el momento para lo otro.

-Ron se dará cuenta.

-No se dará cuenta, le estamos dando la espalda.

-¿Estas seguro? – le preguntó en susurro.

-Si, y sabremos que se despertó cuando deje de roncar... – entonces Harry colocó su mano derecha en el rostro de Hermione girándolo hacia el lado izquierdo de ella para comenzar a darle un dulce beso.

-Te amo... – le dijo ella con los labios mirándolo a los ojos cuando apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Harry.

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices... – y él le sonrió

-Pero no es la primera vez que lo siento... – y diciendo esto volvieron a unirse en un dulce y largo beso. Entonces Hermione sintió como Harry apartaba su mano izquierda del estomago de ella y que con esa misma mano desabrochaba uno de los botones de su falda.

-¡Harry!... te dije que aquí no.

-Y yo te repito que lo sé... tranquila – y con su mano derecha volvió a acercar la cara de Hermione a sus labios.

Luego volvió a colocar la mano izquierda debajo del uniforme de Hermione, justo en el estomago y fue bajándola hasta llegar a su vientre.

-Es tan suave y cálido... ¿Algún día me darás un hijo, Hermione?

-Tal vez, lo más seguro cuando salgamos de Hogwarts – y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Harry.

Segundos después Harry fue bajando su mano izquierda hacia el sur y Hermione se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta.

-Harry... no – le dijo ella en tono suplicante.

-Déjame... te prometo que no pasara nada de lo otro.- y con la mano derecha aún libre, volvió a acercar a Hermione para seguirla besando pero esta vez de manera pasional.

Ella colocó su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Harry y le apretaba el cabello cuando sentía deslizar la mano de él más hacia el sur, hasta que llegó a su destino y lentamente y con mucho cuidado fue examinando el terreno hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y allí empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Cuando hizo eso, Hermione suspiró profundo y respiraba con dificultad, Harry le sonreía mientras volvía a besarla con pasión, y entonces metió su mano derecha debajo de la camisa y el jersey de ella y se dirigió a la zona de sus pechos donde comenzó a acariciarlos por debajo del sostén. Así estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que Harry se detuvo y le dijo a Hermione en el oído:

-No te parece que hay mucho silencio... ¿Por qué ya no ronca Ron?


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18: **ORDENES SON ORDENES**

Muy alarmada, Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca para no hacer ruido con su respiración, ya que en esos momentos por el susto, comenzaba a respirar con fuerza por la boca mientras empezaba a temblar. Harry aún tenía sus manos puestas en los lugares del cuerpo de Hermione con los que jugaba y aparentemente no tenía intenciones de retirarlas de allí porque debido a la sorpresa se quedó inmóvil. Los segundos fueron pasando como si fueran horas y un ruido los sobresaltó, era el ronquido de Ron.

-¡Aún esta dormido! – exclamó Harry en susurro.

-Es mejor que paremos, la próxima vez sí se dará cuenta – le dijo Hermione en tono suplicante.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que siga? – le susurró Harry en el oído con tono pícaro.

-Si lo estoy... – y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Harry le dirigió una mirada triste –. Ahora no es el momento.

-Esta bien... – y Harry hizo una mueca de tristeza, pero su expresión cambio cuando Hermione le volvió a acariciar la cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras lo besaba.

Cumpliendo los deseos de su novia, Harry fue retirando lentamente las manos de los lugares donde habían estado durante los últimos minutos y cuando ya estuvieron al aire libre, Hermione paró de besarlo y se separó de su pecho para acomodarse todas sus prendas, aún sentada entre las piernas de Harry y mientras se acomodaba la camisa y abrochaba de nuevo la falda, estiró el cuello para poder observar a Ron notando que todavía dormía rodeado de pergaminos. Luego se paró y cogió la mano derecha de Harry para que él también se parara, después de que él lo hizo se acercaron y se abrazaron.

-Me sentí muy bien... gracias – le dijo ella en el oído.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-¡Ahora vete a lavar las manos y la cara que hay que terminar la tarea! – Y lo miró con seriedad mientras poco a poco iba esbozando una sonrisa.

Así que Harry se dirigió hacia los lavados y cuando regresó Hermione ya estaba nuevamente sentada en la mesa esperándolo para seguir con los deberes. Harry se dirigió hacia donde Ron dormía y moviéndole los hombros lo despertó.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Hay que terminar la tarea – le respondió Harry y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido? – le dijo Ron a Harry mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello.

-Casi 15 minutos – Y Harry tomó el pergamino en el que estaba realizando la tarea.

-¡Eso no es mucho! – exclamó Ron mientras él también cogía su pergamino.

-Es lo suficiente para retomar energías, Ron – le dijo Hermione en tono serio que estaba sentada frente a ellos –. Ahora, si siguen hablando se tardaran más en terminar.

-Por primera vez creo que tienes razón – Y Ron cogió la pluma y comenzó a leer el último párrafo de su tarea –. ¡Parece que ya casi terminamos!.

Media hora después ya estaban recogiendo todos sus libros y una vez finalizada la tarea de herbología, se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para comenzar con un merecido descanso.

Finalizaba la primera semana de abril y el equipo de quidditch ya aplicaba con mayor coordinación las tácticas de juego que Harry creó especialmente para el partido contra slytherin, aunque aún faltaba perfeccionar la movilidad de los tres cazadores del equipo ya que las dos chicas no lograban acomodarse a la velocidad del otro cazador.

-Ewan... debes moverte más rápido – le dijo Harry cuando notó que el chico de quinto año perdía la quaffle cuando una de las cazadoras se la tiraban.

-Es culpa de Abby – Y señaló a una chica rubia de quinto año –. Ella y Nicole están más livianas por la dieta.

Harry les indicó a ambas chicas que bajaran de sus escobas para hablar con ellas.

-¿Cómo es eso de que están haciendo dieta? – les preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí estamos más livianas seremos más veloces – explicó Nicole que era también una alumna de quinto de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Denla por finalizada – les ordenó Harry.

-¡Aún nos queda por rebajar dos kilos! – exclamó Abby, asombrada.

-No me interesa lo que les falta por rebajar, ¿no se dan cuenta que es peligroso?

-Pero Harry... tenemos que ser más veloces para poder ganar – chilló Abby

-Podemos ganar sin poner en riesgo su salud, antes eran excelentes con el peso que tenían. ¿De dónde sacaron la idea de la dieta? – les dijo Harry y las miraba con una seriedad poco habitual en él.

-Decidimos rebajar porque esos slytherin son muy veloces... teníamos que estar a su nivel – justificó Nicole.

-Nuestro nivel es superior al de ellos. Miren, vamos a ganar y necesitamos que ustedes dos – y Harry señaló a cada una con el dedo índice – estén en plenitud para el partido.

-¿Cómo esperas que estemos en plenitud si nos vas a detener la dieta? – dijo indignada Nicole.

-Ya les he dicho que son muy buenas, y como no quiero que me hagan trampa, de ahora en adelante comerán normalmente y se pesaran delante de todo el equipo cada dos entrenamientos.

-Harry, eso no es justo – dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Lo que no es justo es que se vallan a enfermar, ustedes son nuestra responsabilidad y si no acatan las ordenes de su capitán me veré obligado a expulsarlas del equipo, y sé que eso es lo último que desearían.

Con eso Harry dio por terminada la discusión, se montó en su escoba y vio como ambas chicas cruzaban los brazos y miraban el suelo con disgusto.

A partir de ese entrenamiento, tanto Harry como el resto de los chicos del equipo comenzaron a controlar el peso de las cazadoras, ya que realmente podría resultar peligroso someterse a un régimen dietético sin la supervisión de un medico, así que cada dos entrenamientos, pesaban a las chicas en una báscula que les facilitó la señora Pomfrey.

Una semana después de transcurrido el inconveniente con las cazadoras, Harry ya se sentía más tranquilo al notar que comían normalmente, aunque de mala gana. Durante el desayuno del martes de esa semana, antes de ir a su clase de DCAO, a Hermione le llegó su acostumbrado ejemplar de _El_ _Profeta _y al comenzar a leerlo escupió sin querer jugo de naranja y segundos después se puso pálida. Mientras Ron cogía el periódico, Harry acariciaba su mano para tranquilizarla, luego Ron le mostró lo que le había hecho tomar esa reacción, Harry notó que él también lucia algo pálido.

_Muggles Invisibles_

_El profeta se ha enterado que durante los últimos dos meses, han desaparecido mas de una docena de muggles y magos, sus familias han informado a la "policía" y a nuestro ministerio que la única pista que se encuentra es un papel blanco con la marca tenebrosa(para pasar inadvertidos). Como todos ustedes saben, la marca tenebrosa es el símbolo del- que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus secuaces, y es que desde el supuesto (no para el profeta) retorno de la persona en cuestión, la desaparición de muggles se ha visto incrementada en un 5 según datos oficiales de su ministerio de gobierno. El profeta lanza una voz de advertencia a toda la comunidad mágica, en especial a todos aquellos que tengan familias muggles para que permanezcan en alerta y espera que el ministerio de magia sea más competente y tome cartas en el asunto._


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19: **ACONTECIMIENTOS REVELADORES**

-Parece que está ocurriendo de nuevo – dijo Harry en voz baja después de leer el artículo.

-Realmente creí que esta clase de cosas demorarían en suceder... – añadió Ron mientras apartaba el plato aún con medio desayuno en él –. Desde hace meses no había noticias de los movimientos de quien-tú-sabes.

-No desde las vacaciones de navidad, Ron... – le contradijo Hermione, que ya había recuperado su aspecto habitual.

Harry recordó lo que había ocurrido la mañana del 26 de diciembre en la casa de sus padres, cuando un par de mortífagos, por órdenes de Voldemort, ingresaron a la vivienda con el fin de aniquilarlo o llevarlo ante "su amo" para que se encargara de él y como a causa de esa invasión tuvo que suspender su gran momento de intimidad con Hermione para que minutos después ella sufriera a causa de la maldición _crucio _.

-Bueno, será mejor no preocuparnos por eso... – dijo Hermione al cabo de diez minutos cuando los tres ya ingresaban al aula de DCAO –, desde acá no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar.

-¿No te preocupa tú familia? – le preguntó Harry que no creía lo que escuchaba de ella.

-Claro que me preocupa, ¿qué crees? – le respondió Hermione algo mosqueada.

-¿Y entonces? – se apresuró a decir Ron

-Pues yo siempre los mantuve informados sobre todo el asunto de Voldemort y los mortífagos para que no bajaran la guardia y no se dejaran sorprender.

-¡Te has dado cuenta que lo has llamado por "su nombre"! – exclamó Ron sorprendido mientras los tres se sentaban en una de las filas del centro del salón.

-¿Ah, sí?... no me di cuenta – dijo ella alzando levemente las cejas y con una mirada levemente hacia el techo.

Harry rió para sí mismo, sabía que Hermione evitaba decir el nombre de Voldemort, pero desde que eran pareja ella se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre porque continuamente Harry lo hacía.

Para fortuna de ellos, la clase resultó ser bastante exigente ya que con todo el trabajo que les pusieron para realizar en ella no los dejaba pensar en el artículo de _El_ _Profeta_. Ese día los alumnos de gryffindor aprendieron unos complicados conjuros para evitar que los vampiros ingresen a la casa cuando alguien que vive en ella los invita sin querer queriendo. Debían aprenderse los conjuros en idioma latín y árabe porque así serian más eficientes, Neville fue el que tuvo más problemas con la pronunciación, tanto así que por decir mal las palabras lograba realizar hechizos bastante extraños como aparecer confites de fiestas y transformar sillas en bicicletas.

Una vez finalizada la extenuante clase la mayoría de los gryffindor se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor para disfrutar del almuerzo, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron esperar y aprovechando que en las horas dela tarde no tenían clase, prefirieron ir a dar unas vueltas alrededor del lago con el propósito de hablar más abiertamente de los últimos acontecimientos nombrados por _El_ _Profeta_.

Harry caminaba con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y la mirada hacia el suelo, a su lado derecho estaba Ron, quien tenía la mirada hacia el frente y se cogía la barbilla con la mano derecha apoyada en la izquierda, al otro lado de Harry estaba Hermione con los brazos cruzados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tras dar un par de vueltas al lago en silencio, Ron comenzó la charla:

-¡Tal vez no se atreva a atacar Hogwarts!... Digo, sería muy tonto de su parte hacerlo con Dumbledore aquí – Ron seguía tocándose la barbilla.

-Voldemort no tiene escrúpulos, Ron – le dijo Harry con la voz algo apagada y con la mirada aún en el suelo.

-No pronuncies ese nombre – le dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes.

-No te acuerdas cuando comenzamos con nuestros estudios – siguió diciendo Harry, sin prestar importancia a las quejas de su amigo –, ese año él estuvo aquí tratando de apoderarse de la piedra filosofal siendo un espectro. Ahora que ya ha recuperado la plenitud de su poder no le costará nada atacar el colegio, ¿No crees?

-¡Sigo confiando en que no lo hará! – exclamó Ron testarudamente –. Mientras Dumbledore este aquí con nosotros estaremos bien protegidos... Además, acuérdate que Dumbledore es la única persona que inspira el temor en quien-tú-sabes.

-Si, tal vez... – dijo Harry dudoso.

-¡Harry!, nada de "tal vez". ¿Es que en todos estos años no has aprendido la influencia y el poder que tiene el profesor Dumbledore en el mundo mágico? – le preguntó Ron frenando en seco y mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Sí! Tienes razón – dijo Harry con determinación parando de caminar y levantando la mirada hacia su amigo –. Mientras el profesor esté con nosotros no pasará nada.

-¡Así me gusta! – le dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda –. No hay porque dejarnos intimidar.

Harry le dirigió a su amigo una mueca con su sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento, pero al ver a Hermione la reprimió, ella aún tenía los brazos cruzados y observaba a ambos chicos con un semblante serio. Pero algo rompió ese inquietante momento: el sonido de las tripas de Ron.

-Upss... tengo hambre – dijo Ron como sin querer la cosa y miró su reloj –. ¡Son las tres de la tarde! ...que rápido se pasa el tiempo.

-Pero a esta hora ya no hay almuerzo en el gran comedor... – dijo Harry, pensativo.

-En el gran comedor no... pero en la cocina si. – le informó Ron con una risita maligna –. Nada más vamos y los elfos domésticos nos darán un buen banquete.

-Aja... andando – y Harry comenzó a caminar alegremente con Ron pensando en los maravillosos bocadillos que le esperaban.

-¿Y tú Hermione, no vienes? – le preguntó Ron mientras se detenía y se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

-¡No!... vallan ustedes – le respondió con cierto disgusto en su voz –. Yo quiero seguir caminando.

-¿Segura? – insistió Ron con una sonrisita y una mirada de incógnita.

-Si... – y Hermione siguió caminando por la orilla del lago.

-¿Qué mosca le picó? – le dijo Ron a Harry cuando emprendieron su camino hacia el castillo.

-No lo sé... – Y Harry frenó en seco –. ¿Hazme un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Les puedes pedir a los elfos algunos pasteles de pollo? Y ahora te veo en la cocina – le explicó Harry.

-Ok, pero no respondo por la comida si no apareces rápido – le respondió con una risa burlona.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme sin comida Ron! – le advirtió Harry mientras se alejaba de su amigo.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20: **DUDAS Y CONJETURAS**

Después de despedirse de Ron y advertirle que no se fuera a comer su almuerzo, Harry emprendió camino a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Hermione que ya estaba bastante alejada debido a la rapidez con que caminaba, aún con los brazos cruzados y aparentemente concentrada, como si estuviera en otro planeta. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla se hizo a su lado caminando a la misma velocidad y la saludó como si no la hubiera visto en horas.

-Hola, ¿qué hay...? – le dijo él en tono completamente despreocupado.

-No hay nada – le respondió mirándolo de reojo mientras seguía caminando.

-Entonces si no hay nada ¿por qué estas así? – siguió Harry notando que Hermione le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación –. Bueno... si se puede saber.

Ya se habían alejado bastante del castillo y prácticamente estaban llegando a la mitad de recorrido del lago, fue un trayecto bastante rápido debido a las zancadas con las que caminaban. Harry ya se estaba empezando a exasperar por la actitud impasible de Hermione, así que la cogió de la mano y se dirigió con ella hacia unos árboles que estaban cerca de allí. Cuando por fin estuvieron lejos del camino del lago y debidamente protegidos por la abundancia de los arbustos, se detuvieron para hablar sin tabú.

-¡Ahora si me quieres decir que hay! – exclamó Harry mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de uno de los árboles.

-Deberías de saberlo, Harry... – le dijo Hermione mientras volvía a cruzar los brazos y comenzaba a caminar por la zona como verificando que nadie estuviera fisgoneado.

Harry no entendía ni jota la actitud de la chica, así que le echó cabeza al asunto mientras Hermione se paraba frente a él y después de varios minutos en silencio Harry creyó saber lo que ella trataba de decirle.

-Tú misma dijiste que no había de qué preocuparnos, que desde aquí no podíamos hacer nada. Así que eso estamos haciendo, no nos estamos preocupando.

-Pero tampoco hay que confiarse.

-Primero dices que no nos preocupemos, ahora me dices que no nos confiemos. ¿Acaso estas tratando de confundirme o qué? – le dijo Harry levantando las cejas.

-No digas tonterías, yo no trato de confundirte. Solo que he estado pensando mejor las cosas... – Y mientras mantenía cruzados los brazos bajo un poco la mirada hacia el suelo para luego volverla a levantar y mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos – ... y creo que no hay que bajar la guardia, lo que recordaste que ocurrió en primer año me hizo recapacitar y pensar sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Voldemort. En ese entonces estuvo en Hogwarts sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia y eso que era un espectro, si es que a eso se puede llamar lo que era, porque no tenía un cuerpo. Ahora que hace lo que se le antoja, con su nuevo cuerpo, puede entrar en los terrenos del colegio cuando quiera...

-Si, pero acuérdate que tenemos al profesor Dumbledore – le interrumpió Harry

-Lo sé, y también sé que Voldemort le teme, pero aún así él no se detendrá. Tarde o temprano atacará porque no esta solo, cada vez tiene más mortífagos a su servicio. ¿Que tal que ataque en masa, lo hacían los ejércitos en las guerras del siglo pasado...Nosotros no estamos preparados para ese tipo de ofensivas – Mientras terminaba de hablar se reflejo en sus ojos una expresión de tristeza mezclada con desesperación.

-Sabes... me encanta el optimismo con el que estas tratando este asunto – le dijo Harry en todo de broma pero notó que lo que le había dicho Hermione era lo que ella pensaba en serio.

Con mucha delicadeza Harry colocó sus manos en el rostro de Hermione mientras le sonreía y lentamente la acercó a él para besarla tiernamente. Luego la abrazó con fuerza

-No te mates la cabeza con eso, Hermione...- le dijo Harry en tono cariñoso mientras acariciaba su cabello –. Acuérdate de lo que un día nos dijo Hagrid "lo que tiene que llegar llegará, y ya habrá tiempo de ponerle la cara".

-Pero tengo miedo que te haga algo.

-Si piensa hacerme algo yo estaré listo. A mi no me volverá a pasar lo que ocurrió en cuarto.

-De todas maneras no te confíes, menos si los consejos vienen de Ron.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué tienes en contra de Ron? – le reprochó Harry en tono de broma.

-¡Yo!... nada, solo que es algo despistado, ya sabes... ajedrez, travesuras, etc.

-Pero con todo y eso no se agobia tanto como tú – Y la separó de sí para mirarla a los ojos –. Prométeme que no vas a pensar más en eso...

-Harry...

-Hazlo...

-Pero...

-Por favor...

Y haciendo una mueca afirmó con la cabeza, después Harry la volvió a acercar a él y esa vez se unieron en un apasionado beso, segundos después le dijo al oído:

-Te he extrañado mucho...

-Pero siempre he estado a tu lado.

-Te he extrañado en la intimidad, hace casi dos meses que no estamos juntos.

-Tu también me has hecho mucha falta.

Y con gran sutileza él fue besando su cuello, pero Hermione lo detuvo inmediatamente.

-Hoy no podemos – Y al decir esto ella bajo la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... – Hermione se sonrojo un poco – estoy en los días.

-¿Cuales días? – Pero al pensar detalladamente Harry se dio cuenta –. ¡Ah!, la regla.

-Si... – respondió ella casi en susurro y se puso más colorada todavía – pero en un par de días todo volverá a la normalidad.

Aún así, siguieron abrazados durante algunos minutos más y mientras Harry acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, ella acariciaba la espalda de Harry y antes de irse volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso.

-Una escena bastante desagradable... la sangre sucia y el cara cortada besuquiandose y manoseándose – Era Draco Malfoy que arrastraba las palabras y estaba subido en la rama de uno de los árboles –, será interesante ver la reacción de los profesores cuando lo sepan, ¿no creen? – y Malfoy saltó de la rama y emprendió camino corriendo hacia el colegio.

Aún pasmados por el descubrimiento de Malfoy se fueron separando lentamente hasta que Hermione reaccionó, asustada:

-Harry... ¡Haz algo!

----------

**And Black**, **Lilyem** y **Monik**, muchas gracias por sus mensajes. Voy a seguir actualizando con muchos capítulos.

Besos.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21: **VALORES INVISIBLES **

Cuando Harry salió entre los arbustos pudo divisar a Malfoy corriendo un poco alejado de él, así que con todas sus fuerzas trató de alcanzarlo aprovechando la velocidad que adquiría debido a que era liviano, pero era inútil porque Draco llevaba bastante ventaja, entonces se le ocurrió hechizarlo aprovechando que no había nadie en los alrededores.

-_Aguos_ _Tsunami _– dijo Harry apuntando al lago con su varita e inmediatamente una ola de 2 metros de alto se abalanzó contra Malfoy tumbándolo al suelo.

-_Serpentus Ramus _– agregó apuntando a los árboles que estaban cerca del camino e inmediatamente cientos de ramas cogieron a Malfoy y lo amarraron con fuerza al tronco de un árbol.

Harry estaba más que sorprendido, a decir verdad estaba bastante satisfecho de la eficacia de sus hechizos ya que mover esa cantidad de agua y utilizar las ramas de los árboles para detener a Malfroy era bastante complicado. Se fue acercando a paso normal hacia el tronco donde Draco estaba amarrado con las ramas encantadas y cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, Malfoy le dirigió una mirada del más intenso odio.

-¡Suéltame, Potter!

-Y por qué tendría que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo te lo mereces por metiche.

-No es mi culpa que tú y Granger estuvieran por hay exhibiéndose.

-Tienes razón, no es asunto tuyo lo que Hermione y yo hagamos, entonces por qué ibas a contarle a los profesores... ¿es que acaso lo que ocurra entre nosotros te perjudica en algo? – le dijo Harry alzando notablemente las cejas.

-A mi... no – le respondió Draco con todo su sarcasmo –. ¡Pero al colegio si!.

-A ti nunca te ha importado Hogwarts... – le reprochó Harry y después de una breve pausa agregó –. Mmm, ya se, ¡Tienes envidia!

-¡Envidia, yo!... ¿de qué?

-De que no tienes con quien compartir momentos especiales. A ti nadie te quiere.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no inspiro lastima como tú, Potter – le dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y observó que Hermione se acercaba a ellos –. Tú recibes la lástima de los sangre sucia y los amigos de los muggles.

-No te atrevas a insultar a Hermione y a Ron - le gritó Harry, apuntando con la varita –. ¡Te arrepentirás!

-¡Vamos, hazme algo! – lo desafió Malfoy y señalando a Hermione con la cabeza dijo –. Hazlo delante de tú agarre.

-¡Agarrado estas tú, Malfoy! – le dijo Hermione mientras se paraba al lado izquierdo de Harry –. Fíjate que ese árbol no te quiere soltar.

-Dime Granger, ¿Qué se siente ser el juguete de Potter?

-¡Retráctate, Malfoy! – exclamó Harry con toda su furia, aún apuntándolo con la varita.

-Es la verdad. Dime, qué se siente ser la vergüenza de la familia. Tus pobres padres muggles imaginándose la hija perfecta que tienen, y tú revolcándote y manoseándote con Potter. ¿Dónde quedaron tus valores?

La expresión del rostro de Malfoy reflejaba completa satisfacción al decir la última frase, Harry se acercó más a él para lanzarle una maldición, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

-¡Y a ti que te importa mis valores! – chilló Hermione –. Al menos yo paso mi tiempo libre "revolcándome" con Harry, y tú estás tan frustrado que lo único que te queda por hacer es vivir de las experiencias de los demás.

-Sangre sucia – susurró Malfoy lleno de odio.

-_Obliviate _– dijo Harry bruscamente apuntando a la cabeza de Malfoy, y comenzó a modificarle la memoria. Y mientras Malfoy relajaba su expresión, Hermione lo liberó de las ataduras de las ramas.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estoy mojado? – preguntó Malfoy mientras se palpaba la ropa.

-Te tiraste al lago, no sé con que intención – le contestó Harry como sin querer la cosa y observó que Hermione les daba la espalda.

-¡Yo, tirarme al lago!... estás loco.

-Entonces explícate por qué estas mojado – le dijo Harry pausadamente y moviendo la cabeza como si cantara.

-¡Idiotas! – dijo Malfoy en voz baja al cabo de unos segundos y emprendió el rumbo al castillo.

Cuando Harry comprobó que Malfoy estaba bien alejados de ellos, tomó a Hermione de una mano y la llevó hacia dentro de los arbustos donde había estado atado Malfoy, al tenerla frente a él vio que ella estaba llorando.

-No le prestes atención a lo que dijo ese canalla – le susurró Harry mientras cogía con sus manos el rostro de ella.

-Fueron horribles sus palabras, me humilló, me juzgó de la manera más cruel – y de sus ojos salían más lágrimas.

-Escúchame, tú no eres la vergüenza de nadie. Por el contrario, eres el orgullo de tú familia al tener por hija a una estudiante modelo y a un ser cariñoso. Eres el orgullo de tus amigos por tu lealtad y el valor que le das a nuestra amistad, además de la inteligencia que tienes para resolver los problemas. Y yo... yo estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi mujer.

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena dejarme abatir por lo que dijo ese infeliz. – y diciendo esto miró a Harry a los ojos.

Si había algo que realmente enorgullecía a Harry era la valentía de sus amigos, y Hermione no era la excepción. Lentamente ambos acercaron sus labios y los unieron en un dulce beso que con el paso de los segundos se fue volviendo apasionado.

-Vamos a comer algo...A ver si Ron no se lo comió todo – le dijo Harry con una risita.

Y emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, 20 minutos después estaban entrando en la cocina por el cuadro del frutero. Cuando Ron los vio y les habló lo hizo con la boca llena de comida:

-Po'ue se demolalon tanto... – Hizo una pausa para tragar –. Yo ya iba a empezar a comerme tus pasteles, Harry.

-Una demora llamada Draco Malfoy – le informó Harry mientras él y Hermione se sentaban al lado de Ron.

-¿Y qué hizo ahora ese idiota?

-Andar de metiche – le dijo Harry, pero no podía contarle todo a Ron, se daría cuanta que entre Hermione y él había intimidad –. Hermione y yo estábamos hablando sobre el articulo de _El_ _Profeta_ y él estaba cerca escuchándolo todo, así que le dí una buena lección mojándolo y posteriormente atándolo a un árbol, pero el pobre no se acuerda de nada ya que además le modifiqué la memoria.

-Valla espectáculo el que me perdí – dijo Ron en tono soñador y mirando hacia el vacío.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22: **GOLES, PELOTAS Y COPAS **

Después de lo que aquel martes había ocurrido en el lago, Malfoy miraba de manera desconfiada tanto a Harry como a Hermione cada vez que se cruzaba con alguno de ellos en los pasillos del colegio, y es que el pobre muchacho (N/A: en sentido figurado) presentía que había olvidado algo realmente importante, pero el hechizo de Harry quedó tan bien hecho que por más esfuerzos que hiciera Draco por recordar, no conseguía nada. Y además a esto contribuía el hecho que se acercaba el partido de quidditch que definiría el campeonato, y ni modo negar que Harry era el mejor buscador del colegio, así que Malfoy tenía varias cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

Por los lados del equipo de gryffindor las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, especialmente el asunto referente a las cazadoras, que en su empeño de ser más livianas, se habían sometido a un estricto régimen alimenticio y de no ser por Ewan (el otro cazador) las muchachas les hubiera dado el patatús en pleno partido.

La final se llevaría a cabo el 21 de abril, un viernes a las diez de la mañana y ese día se acercó con gran velocidad, las apuestas estaban calientes y para la gran mayoría del colegio gryffindor sería el campeón. Muchos alumnos de casas diferentes a gryffindor dirigían a los jugadores del equipo palabras de apoyo y suerte, claro esta, menos los slytherin, pero nadie los necesitaba. La noche anterior al decisivo encuentro resultó ser bastante excitante, la torre de gryffindor estaba llena de bulla, el nerviosismo de los alumnos de la casa era evidente en la sala común, más llena de lo habitual porque todos estaban allí reunidos. A las 7:30 de la tarde Harry bajó de la habitación de los chicos y cuando se dirigía al lugar donde estaban sentados Ron y Hermione, alguien se le acercó:

-Hola, Harry... – era Ginny – quería desearte buena suerte.

-Gracias, Ginny – le contestó Harry algo impaciente mirándola rápidamente y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

-Espero que no tengas dificultad en atrapar la snitch... aunque, bueno, yo sé que no tendrás problemas.

-Yo también espero eso... ¿ya le deseaste suerte a los demás jugadores?

-No.

- ¿Y a Ron?

-Tampoco.

-¡Y que esperas!, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron donde estaban Ron y Hermione, una mesa bajita cerca de la chimenea, los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro, jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, la cual, como de costumbre, la iba ganado Ron. Harry hizo una señal con el dedo índice colocándoselo en la boca, indicándole a Ginny no hacer ruido y posteriormente él se sentó al lado de Hermione, que al parecer no lo había notado.

-Jaque mate... ¡otra vez gané! – dijo Ron alegremente frotándose las manos.

-No voy a volver a jugar esto... ¡jamás! – dijo Hermione indignada apartando de ella el tablero de juego, después se fijó que Harry estaba sentado a su izquierda y le dirigió una sonrisa –. ¡Hola!

-¡Hola! – le dijo también él sonriéndole, Ginny frunció el entrecejo –, parece que Ron sigue siendo el mejor, ¿no crees?

-Eso no se duda, Harry – le contesto Ron mientras acomodaba las fichas –. ¿Qué tal una partida?

-Bueno, me pido las blancas.

Y así comenzó el emocionante juego (N/A: Darla considera que el ajedrez no es emocionante, pero trata de pensar como los personajes) con Ginny y Hermione como espectadoras. De vez en cuando Ron soltaba risitas debido a las pésimas jugadas de Harry en el tablero, ni siquiera las sugerencias de Hermione le servían, porque... ¿Quién puede ganarle a Ron?. A eso de las 9 de la noche, Harry mando a dormir a todos los jugadores del equipo y también lo hicieron el resto de los alumnos.

Al día siguiente el ambiente en el colegio era una bomba, cuando el equipo de gryffindor ingresó al gran comedor muchos de los alumnos allí presentes los aplaudieron, mientras que de la mesa de slytherin sonaban silbidos.

Faltando 15 minutos para el inicio del partido, los equipos se dirigieron a los vestuarios del estadio, y cuando cada grupo estuvo en su respectivo sitio, Harry se pudo dirigir a sus compañeros:

-¡Hoy es el día! – les dijo con entusiasmo –. Hemos practicado durante semanas para este partido, para salir hoy campeones, hemos hecho sacrificios... – Y realizó una pausa mirando a Abby y Nicole – que valdrán la pena así haya sido contra nuestra voluntad. Somos los mejores y vamos a ganar.

-Espero que ese sacrificio realmente valga la pena – le murmuraba Nicole a Abby cuando salían de los vestuarios.

-Claro que valió la pena... – las interrumpió Harry quien iba de último y que había escuchado la frase, pero algo lo detuvo jalándolo de la mano derecha.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry, sorprendido –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a desearte suerte – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya se me hacia bastante raro que no lo habías hecho?

-Quería hacerlo en privado... – y acariciando su cabello lo besó.

-Gracias – le dijo él al oído

-¡Buena suerte!

Mientras veía como Hermione salía del pasillo y se dirigía a las tribunas, Harry fue llamado por Malcom para ingresar al campo de juego.

-¡Buenos días compañeros estudiantes! – narraba Nick Jordan, hermano de Lee Jordan quien estaba en gryffindor y cursaba segundo año –. ¡Bienvenidos a la gran final de la copa de quidditch del colegio Hogwarts! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin... y con ustedes los jugadores.

Salieron de los vestuarios de la zona de slytherin 7 chicos con túnicas verdes y Nick comenzó a nombrarlos.

-Del lado de slytherin David Ford, Ross Hewitt, Connor Els, Steve Rafter, Aaron Blair, Troy McNeal y Draco Malfoy... – paró de narrar Nick por la gran bulla que llegaba desde el lado de los slytherin, pero siguió como si nada alzando más la voz para hacerse escuchar por los espectadores –. Y ahora... los integrantes del equipo de... ¡gryffindor! – Y salieron 7 jugadores con una túnica color escarlata –. Con ustedes Steve Holtz, Malcom Roberts, Abby Travis, Nicole Pratt (sí desean una cita con ellas hablen conmigo porque soy su agente)...

-¡Jordan! – le advirtió la profesora McGonagall que estaba sentada a su lado derecho – ¡Eres igual a tu hermano!

-Honor que me hace profesora... después Ewan Anderson, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. – En esa ocasión Nick si paró de hablar para escuchar detenidamente los vitoreos del resto de la afición, especialmente de los gryffindor y no volvió a hablar hasta que la profesora Hooch llamó a los capitanes para el saludo protocolario.

-Señores – dijo la dama –, espero un buen partido por parte de sus equipos y juego limpio. Dense la mano.

Harry y Draco, como respectivos capitanes de sus equipos así lo hicieron, pero parecía que se la querían destrozar con el apretón, Harry recordaba perfectamente que Hermione había derramado muchas lágrimas por los insultos de Malfoy y Draco lo hacia por puro odio y desconfianza. Después de desearse mentalmente lo peor, ambos jugadores separaron sus manos.

-Todos móntense en sus escobas – les indicó la profesora y abrió la caja que contenía las pelotas del juego y con una patada hizo que salieran volando –. ¡Que comience el partido!

-¡Y si señores, y señoritas, y profesores, y conserje, y guardabosque profesor o profesor guardabosque... comenzó! – narraba de manera muy animada Nick –. Anderson con la pelota, se la pasa a Travis, pero cuidado porque una bludger lanzada por Hewitt casi te da Travis, ahora la tiene Pratt, y Anderson, de nuevo a Pratt, Travis, Anderson, Travis, Travis... ¡Goooooool de gryffindor!.

Cientos de alumnos gritaban con entusiasmo reflejando la alegría de que gryffindor abriera el marcador, mientras los slytherin rechiflaban. Por su parte Harry estaba en lo más alto del partido, montado en su Saeta de Fuego buscando afanosamente la snitch, seguido muy de cerca por Malfoy montado en una Nimbus Gold.

- 10 a 0... y esto se puede poner bueno, o mejor dicho, ya se puso bueno – decía cómicamente Nick y miraba de reojo a la profesora McGonagall que le dirigía una mirada muy severa –. ¡Se reinicia el partido! ... ahora slytherin con la quaffle, Blair, Rafter, de nuevo Blair, Els, Rafter y ¡Uiiii! Casi te da esa bludger, ¡la próxima vez lánzala más duro, Malcom!

- ¡Jordan! – le gritó McGonagall –. Sea imparcial

-Profesora, solo le añado más emoción a la emoción – le respondió Nick en tono indignado y retomó la narración –, slytherin aún con la quaffle Rafter, Blair, Rafter, Rafter y... ¡Nooooo, Rafter! – decía Nick con una risita –... Weasley ataja magistralmente mientras Pratt recupera la pelota, Travis, Anderson, Travis de nuevo y ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Una bludger le ha dado a Nicole...!Hey tú, Ford – le decía Nick levantando el puño derecho –, ella es una dama! ¿Qué crees?

-¡Jordan! – le advirtió de nuevo la profesora McGonagall – o te comportas o yo narro el partido.

-No hay necesidad de amenazas profesora... – contestó rápidamente Nick –. ¡Y si queridos compañeros, penalti a favor de gryffindor!

Harry que observaba desde lo alto el partido, tuvo que contenerse para no ir detrás de David Ford y cantarle sus cinco por aprovechado al golpear a Nicole cuando no estaba en posesión de la quaffle, pero debía buscar la snitch, que aparentemente no quería ser encontrada.

-El encargado de cobrar la sanción será Ewan Anderson.... lanza y... ¡Gooool!, ¡Gol de gryffindor! – gritaba a todo pulmón Nick – gryffindor 20, slytherin... 0 – el marcador de slytherin lo dijo en voz baja pero perfectamente entendible para los espectadores.

-Y después de unos segundos de receso, se reanuda el partido... slytherin con la quaffle Blair, Rafter, Blair, ahora Els... ¡Upss! – dijo Nick cuando una bludger rozó a Connor Els –.¡Ya casi lo logras Malcom, apóyalo Steve!

-¡Te lo adverti Jordan! – chilló la profesora McGonagall y cogió el micrófono –. ¡Dame acá!

-¡No, no, no, no! – forcejeaba con ella Nick, pero a pesar de eso seguía narrando el partido –. Slytherin aún con la pelota, ¡"profesora"! – le decía Nick para que ella soltara el micrófono –. Blair, Els, Blair, Blair, ¡Nooooo! –exclamó horrorizado Nick –...gol de slytherin – añadió el chico en tono indiferente – y ahora el marcador es de 20 a 10 a favor de gryffindor.

Harry pidió tiempo muerto a la profesora Hooch para hablar con el equipo, y con una seña indicando el suelo les avisó para que bajaran inmediatamente.

-Y Potter ha pedido tiempo muerto – decía Nick, que después de un buen forcejeo con la profesora McGonagall recuperó el micrófono –. Esto nos da tiempo para comer algo, así que aprovechen.

-Vamos muy bien – les dijo Harry – ¿pero que te pasó Ron?.

-Esos miserables me enviaron una bludger, creo que fue Ford.

-No te habrá dado... ¿verdad? – le dijo Nicole

-Por poco... pero por esquivarla me anotaron – dijo Ron mirando con odio hacia el cielo donde estaban volando los slytherin.

-Necesito que todos estén concentrados, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por atrapar la snitch y acabar con esto rápidamente. Así que ánimos arriba y a ganar.

-Y después de esta breve merienda... ¡se reinicia el partido! – decía Nick mientras masticaba su último pedazo de chocolatina y mirado severamente por la profesora McGonagall –. Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, Anderson, Pratt, Travis, Pratt, y la recupera slytherin a través de Els, ahora la tiene Rafter, Els, Rafter, Blair...!Bien!... ¡por fin lo lograste Malcom! – gritaba Nick apartándose de la profesora McGonagall que estaba a punto de estrangularlo –, una bludger lanzada por Malcom Roberts ha dado en toda la manota de Aarón Blair y ha perdido la quaffle la cual ha sido recuperada por gryffindor, ahora Travis con ella, Pratt, Travis, Pratt... ¡Gooooooooooool de Nicole Pratt para gryffindor! – decía Nick completamente desbocado de la alegría – gryffindor 30, slytherin 10. ¡Que partido!

Harry estaba aplaudiendo desde lo más alto del campo de juego, animado por el excelente desempeño de sus compañeros de equipo, cuando algo llamó su atención, era la snitch que volaba cerca de los postes de gol de gryffindor y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió disparado hacia ese lugar seguido de cerca por Malfoy. Ron al ver venir hacia él ambos jugadores se dio cuenta que muy cerca de allí estaba la pelotita dorada, así que se retiró del camino no sin antes hacerle un buen estorbo a Malfoy, que debido a esto perdió segundos trascendentales en los cuales Harry cogió la snitch.

-¡Y si, queridos compañeros!...!Potter ha cogido la snith y gryffindor gana el partido 180 a 10!...!Gryffindor es de nuevo campeón de la copa de quidditch! – gritaba Nick como extasiado –. ¡Y mientras tanto slytherin se derrumba y yo de rumba!

-¡Jordan! – le dijo la profesora McGonagall más como un grito de costumbre que como regaño porque estaba notablemente feliz.

Cuando todos los jugadores del equipo estuvieron en el suelo se dieron un fuerte abrazo, parecía un nudo humano y rápidamente se fue acercando a ellos el resto de los alumnos de gryffindor seguidos de la profesora McGonagall que traía de una oreja a Nick, pero el chico estaba botado en risitas. Cuando Hermione se acercó, le dio uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos estranguladores a Ron, el cual tosió por la falta de aire y después ella le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, luego se acercó a Harry y le hubiera gustado besarlo pero con la gran cantidad de gente no se atrevió, Harry entendió lo que pretendía y se acercó uniendo la mano derecha de ella con la suya ya que allí tenia la snitch, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban Harry le dijo al oído.

-Es para ti... te dedico esta victoria – Y apretó su mano con la de ella indicándole que cogiera la pelotita.

-Gracias – le respondió ella también al oído y le besó el cuello disimuladamente.

-Gracias a ti – Y él le mordió cariñosamente la oreja.

Cuando todos regresaron a la torre, se prendió la fiesta, Ron y Harry robaron bocadillos y jugo de calabaza de la cocina, Nick Jordan encendió bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster que se encendían con la humedad y había colgadas en las paredes varios posters con el escudo de gryffindor y la copa ganada ese día, claro está, dibujadas por Dean Thomas. Harry se sentó en una de las mesas acompañado por Ron y Hermione y disfrutaron alegremente del improvisado banquete.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23: **DULCES PESADILLAS**

De no haber sido por las advertencias de la profesora McGonagall que los mando a todos a dormir, seguramente la fiesta hubiera durado hasta el amanecer, y es que ninguno quería irse a dormir porque había algo realmente importante por lo cual festejar, además al día siguiente no tenían clase por ser sábado y los que quisieran podrían ir a Hogsmeade. Así que todo el mundo en contra de su voluntad se fue a la cama.

Harry estaba realmente agotado y él también se fue obediente a dormir, pero lastimosamente no tuvo un sueño muy tranquilo. En él estaba Harry vestido completamente de negro y sostenía una prenda de vestir en la mano izquierda, al principio no la detallo bien pero luego se dio cuenta que era el sostén que tenia puesto Hermione la primera noche que pasaron juntos, al detallar más el lugar en el que se encontraba pudo distinguir unas lápidas, seguramente era un cementerio y de un momento a otro empezó a llover, Harry comenzó a correr en busca de un refugio pero tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, cuando volvió su cara hacia el obstáculo que lo había hecho caer se dio cuenta que era una lápida de suelo y al leerla soltó la prenda de Hermione que tenía aún en su mano, decía "En memoria, Hermione Granger" después, una voz fría y aguda dijo: _"¿Te gusta el panorama, Harry?"_ . De inmediato Harry se despertó sobresaltado, por instinto se llevó la mano derecha hacia su cicatriz pero no le ardía, estiró esa misma mano hacia su mesa de noche y cogió sus gafas, se las colocó y observo su reloj, eran las 5:30 de la mañana, abrió las cortinas de su cama y vio a sus compañeros durmiendo placidamente y algunos roncaban, como Ron. De repente volvió a recordar el sueño y una angustia invadió su alma... ¿Estará Hermione en peligro de muerte?, ¿Voldemort sabrá de la relación que ellos sostienen? Y si es así... ¿se atreverá hacerle algo a la chica?. Harry lo maldijo en su mente y no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

A la hora del desayuno la mesa de gryffindor era la más alegre y todos cuantos estaban allí sentados conversaban animadamente del partido, en especial Nick Jordan que desde su estupenda narración se había ganado una buena reputación entre los espectadores, además, ya les tenía programadas varias citas a Nicole y Abby, las cuales no se negaron por el simple hecho de ser las más populares para entonces. La profesora McGonagall estaba aún muy satisfecha por el resultado del equipo y es que de vez en cuando le echaba miradas de reojo a Snape que parecía estar de peor humor que siempre; cuando ella se levantó de la mesa de los profesores, los alumnos entendieron que ya era hora de partir a Hogsmeade y la gran mayoría de chicos de tercer año para arriba así lo hicieron.

-¡Se me ha quedado el dinero en el baúl! – dijo Ron algo exasperado por su olvido –. Vamos un momento a la torre.

-Vale – dijo Hermione –, y de una vez me cambio porque Dean me ha regado todo el jugo de naranja encima por andar de elevado comentando aún el partido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – le preguntó el pelirrojo cuando estaban subiendo una de las tantas escaleras que conducían a la sala común –. Desde que nos levantamos has estado muy callado.

-Nada que deba preocuparte, Ron – mintió Harry –. Simplemente estoy pensando en no ir a Hogsmeade.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Ron de repente –. ¿Por qué?

-No quiero ir – dijo Harry cortadamente.

-Creo que realmente algo te pasa – le reprochó Ron.

-Simplemente no quiero ir, punto.

-Pero si nunc...

-¡Ron! – le advirtió Hermione abriendo los ojos –. Si Harry no quiere ir no lo vamos a obligar... ¿estamos?

Siguieron hacia la sala común y le dijeron la contraseña a la Señora Gorda (Rojo festín). Harry se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común mientras Ron subía a la habitación a buscar su dinero para ir a Hogsmeade y Hermione se cambiaba de camisa. Cuando regresaron a la sala común Ron se despidió de Harry como si nada hubiera pasado y salió con Hermione de la sala común. Harry se quedó allí acompañado de entusiastas chicos de primer y segundo año que jugaban naipes explosivos, ellos lo invitaron a jugar pero Harry se negó rotundamente, realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada. De repente alguien colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo y al voltearse se dio cuenta que era Hermione.

-¿Se te quedó algo? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Si... tú. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿Cuéntame qué te pasa?

-Te responderé lo mismo que a Ron... ¡Nada!

-A mi no me engañas, Harry, te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo que te tiene tan deprimido.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo? – le dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¡No! – le contestó Hermione, indignada.

-Entonces no me preguntes más – Y Harry se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

A Hermione le hubiera encantado darle una buena cachetada por semejante grosería y también para que aterrizara pero con los chicos de primero y segundo allí se contuvo. Así que para pasar el tiempo cogió uno de los libros que había en la sala llamado "_los encantamientos que antes encantaban y ahora desencantan" _y para fortuna suya resultó ser bastante interesante ya que encontró algunos hechizos muy útiles para los EXTASIS. De un momento a otro alguien los llamó:

-¡Harry!... hola Hermione – era Ginny, que parecía algo desencantada al encontrar a Harry en compañía de Hermione.

-Hola Ginny – contestaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Vienen conmigo?... es que ya salgo para Hogsmeade – dijo Ginny con una mirada muy significativa en Harry.

-Yo no quiero ir – le dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Yo estoy estudiando – le dijo Hermione levantando levemente el libro y notó que Ginny estaba algo seria –. Pero ya que vas ¿puedes comprarme unas sedas dentales de sabor a fresa y a kiwi.?

-Esta bien... – aceptó Ginny con la voz apagada y recibió de las manos de Hermione unos galeones. Después se despidió de ellos y se fue.


	24. Capítulo 24

_El siguiente capítulo puede contener material sensible para los menores de edad. Se recomienda la supervisión y orientación de un adulto._

Capítulo 24: **ENCUENTRO CERCANO DEL TERCER TIPO**

Cuando Ginny se despidió y se fue hacia Hogsmeade, Harry volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y Hermione volvió a concentrarse en el interesantísimo libro de encantamientos, diez minutos después ella se paró y cogió un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma que estaban cerca de allí, se sentó en el suelo apoyando en la mesita que estaba frente a Harry el libro y los elementos para escribir que había cogido y empezó a seleccionar varios hechizos para anotarlos en el pergamino. De vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con Harry pero él inmediatamente desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

Cuando menos pensaron ya eran la 1:30 de la tarde y los chicos que estaban en la sala común anunciaron con mucho entusiasmo la hora del almuerzo. La sala común se quedó vacía rápidamente y Hermione cogió el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo y lo enrolló, después dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado y lo mismo hizo con la pluma y el tintero y le avisó a Harry que la esperara para almorzar. Salió rumbo a los dormitorios a guardar el pergamino, al salir de su habitación y al pasar por la habitación de los chicos, algo la jaló hacia el interior.

-¡Harry!... me asustaste – le dijo Hermione con la mano en el pecho.

-Perdona, no era mi intención – le dijo él cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? – le reprochó Hermione

-Quería estar contigo – le contestó Harry cogiéndola de la cintura y llevándola hacia su cama.

-Pues eso no es lo que parecía hace un rato allá abajo – le dijo ella en tono serio –. ¡Me voy!... yo no debo estar aquí.

Pero Harry no la soltó, empezó a besarla como si no la hubiera escuchado y se dejo caer en la cama con ella de manera suave.

-Te necesito – le dijo Harry desesperadamente cuando paró de besarla.

-Harry... aquí no – le dijo Hermione como un ruego –. Nos pueden descubrir.

-Tienes razón.

Se separó de ella parándose de la cama inmediatamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su varita mágica y con un movimiento de ella cerró mágicamente la puerta. Después se devolvió hasta donde estaba la chica pero ella ya estaba parada y lo miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados, Harry se mordió los labios mientras volvía a guardar la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón y bajó levemente la mirada, pero notó que ella se acercaba y cuando estuvieron de frente, Hermione levantó la cara de Harry con sus manos y le sonrió e inmediatamente después se fue desabrochando la camisa estilo ¾ color azul cielo que tenia puesta, de pronto Harry la detuvo:

-Yo quiero hacerlo – le dijo él colocando las manos donde ella las tenía.

Y así hizo Hermione, retiró sus manos de los botones donde se habían detenido y Harry siguió con la labor, cuando hubo desabotonado la camisa de Hermione se la quitó lentamente hasta que se le vio el sostén que era de color rosa pálido, luego le desabrochó la falda color negro para después bajarle la cremallera y dejar caer la prenda al suelo, vio que los panties de ella también eran de color rosa pálido y sintió cuando Hermione le acariciaba el cabello mientras le quitaba las gafas, ella se dirigió a la mesa de noche para colocarlas ahí y mientras hacia eso Harry se quitó rápidamente el buso manga larga y después se quitó los zapatos, cuando Hermione volvió al lado de Harry se abrazó a él y Harry hizo lo mismo para después unirse en un romántico beso. Fueron avanzando hacia la cama de Harry y se dejaron caer lentamente hasta quedar él encima de ella, Harry se separó de Hermione y fue quitándole las botas negras junto con las medias que ella tenía puestas e inmediatamente comenzó a besarle los pies y fue subiendo sus besos por todo el cuerpo de la chica mientras sentía la respiración agitada de ella.

Cuando llegó al área del sostén bajo lentamente los tirantes de este y le besó los hombros, sin pensarlo dos veces Harry levantó levemente a Hermione para desabrochar el sostén y cuando lo consiguió lo retiró con lentitud hasta que quedaron al descubierto los senos de la chica, Harry volvió a colocarse encima de ella y se unieron en un apasionado beso mientras las manos de uno y otro recorrían el cuerpo de su ser amado, era agradable sentir el contacto de la piel del torso de Harry y el pecho de Hermione.

Harry fue bajando los besos hasta llegar a la zona de los senos de ella y allí se quedó besándolos lenta y dulcemente (primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo) y mientras hacia eso, Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza y Harry se fue desabrochando el pantalón e intentó bajárselo sin necesidad de parar con lo que estaba haciendo. Al no conseguirlo tuvo que detenerse y separase de Hermione, pero ella entendió lo que ocurría y con sus manos aún en la cabeza de Harry lo hizo regresar a lo que estaba haciendo y ella se encargó de bajar esa prenda de Harry empujándolo con los pies.

Cuando Harry ya estuvo suficientemente satisfecho de besar los senos de la chica, siguió bajando sus besos hasta llegar al estomago de ella y después le bajo levemente los panties para besarle el vientre, luego se separo de ella.

-No te vallas a asustar por lo que voy a hacer – le advirtió Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba los boxers y las medias.

-¡Asustarme porque te quitas la ropa interior! – le dijo Hermione en tono burlón – Harry... que cosas dices.

- Ya veras... – repuso él mientras le bajaba los panties.

Cuando Harry le terminó de retirar la prenda intima, Hermione se acomodó para recibir el peso de Harry para cuando él se colocara encima de ella, pero sintió algo que no había sentido antes procedente de la zona en su entrepierna y gritó, luego se fijó que el causante de esa nueva sensación era Harry el cual tenía los labios y lengua bastante entretenidos allí.

Estuvieron bastantes minutos en esa actividad y la gran mayoría del tiempo Hermione ahogaba gritos de placer, después Harry se colocó cuidadosamente encima de ella y la penetró, fue una sensación especial después de haberla estimulado previamente.

-Dios... ¡te he extrañado tanto! – le decía Harry en plena acción.

-Fue la falta de tiempo y no la falta de ganas – le respondió ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano derecha.

Minutos después Harry se detuvo para recuperar el aliento pero no se retiró de la posición en la que estaba, y siguió hablando con Hermione.

-Fueron más de 7 semanas – le dijo Harry mientras apoyaba su brazo izquierdo en el colchón y después apoyó su cabeza en esa mano sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

-Vamos Harry, no es para tanto.

-¿No te parece mucho tiempo casi 2 meses?

-¡No es mucho teniendo en cuenta que tenemos una larga vida por delante! – le respondió ella como si estuviera contestando alguna pregunta de un profesor.

De repente a Harry le dio un retorcijón en el estomago y el corazón, se acordó del oscuro sueño que tuvo en el amanecer de ese día y el miedo se apoderó de su alma.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunta ella, preocupada –. Tu cara refleja mucha preocupación Harry.

-No es nada – volvió a mentir –. Solo... es la falta que me hacías.

Y comenzó a besarla de nuevo y volvió a la acción, pero esta vez lo hacía de una manera desesperada, sin duda alguna el temor de perder a Hermione estaba influenciando esa actitud. Después de varios minutos de actividad, Harry empezó a acariciarle las caderas a la chica y de un momento a otro, mientras acariciaba la cadera izquierda de Hermione con su mano derecha, la comenzó a apretar con fuerza, como si la estuviera aferrando a él.

-Harry... – le advirtió Hermione –. ¡Me haces daño!

Harry se detuvo y se reprochó a sí mismo por la torpeza que cometió, fue retirando la mano de la cadera de la chica y pretendía pararse y dejarla en paz, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No quiero que pares... pero no me vuelvas a coger de esa manera.

Conteniendo cualquier clase de impulso, Harry hizo lo que Hermione le pidió y durante el resto de la tarde siguió haciéndola su mujer.

A las 5 de la tarde, Harry se paró de la cama y cubrió a Hermione con el edredón hasta la mitad de la espalda, ella estaba dormida boca abajo y no quería despertarla, cogió sus gafas, se dirigió hacia el baño y se metió en la ducha, mientras el agua le caía apoyo sus manos en la pared como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer. Estuvo varios minutos ahí como intentando refrescar su mente para poder pensar mejor, salió de la regadera, se sacudió un poco el cabello, se puso las gafas y una toalla amarrada a la cintura, salió del baño sacudiéndose la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua en el cabello y se quedo de piedra con lo que vio. Era Ron, parado al lado de la puerta que estaba abierta, tenía su varita en la mano derecha y miraba sorprendido a Hermione que aún dormía boca abajo, el pelirrojo volteó la cara y al encontrarse con Harry señaló a Hermione y luego señaló al propio Harry.

-Ella... y tú...

----------

**DrakeMalfoy**, **NellyEsp** (desde HA), **Lilyem** y **Monik**, muchas gracias por su apoyo y su presencia en el libro de mensajes. Besos.


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25: **HECHOS AL DESCUBIERTO**

-Ron, yo...

Pero Ron no decía nada, miraba a Hermione aún dormida e inmediatamente miraba a Harry, se la pasó así durante algunos segundos, unos segundos silenciosos, de pronto Ron agitó la mano izquierda señalando a Harry con el dedo índice y después se tapó la boca con esa misma mano abriendo notablemente los ojos (N/A: me imagino a Ron como Joey el de Friends cuando descubre algo). Con rapidez Harry sacó a Ron de la habitación y ajustó la puerta para que Hermione no escuchara lo que ellos podrían hablar en las escaleras, y comenzaron a hablar en susurro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le reprochó Harry.

-Es nuestra habitación ¿No?. Mas bien ¿qué hace ella aquí?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ron.

-En parte si. Harry, esto puede causarles la expulsión, y Hermione se muere si eso llega a suceder.

-¿Por qué crees que cerré la puerta mágicamente? – le dijo Harry en tono sarcástico.

-Y tu crees que con cerrarla mágicamente evitarías que alguien entrara. ¡Por favor!

-Espero que no vallas a decir nada.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre!, Ustedes son mis amigos. Pero hubiera preferido no enterarme de esto y menos de esta manera – le dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Discúlpanos, se que no debimos hacer...

-No lo digas, no lo digas – le dijo Ron levantando levemente las manos.

-¿Me dejas terminar? – le reprochó Harry –. Como te decía, se que no debimos hacerlo aquí, pero entiéndenos, lo necesitábamos.

-Ay, Harry, con qué cara voy a mirar a Hermione después de esto... – y Ron se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza mientras con la otra guardaba la varita en su pantalón –. ¡No voy a poder disimularlo!

-Pues disimula como puedas. Hermione se moriría de la vergüenza si se da cuenta que tú te diste cuenta.

-Dios mío, no debí regresar tan pronto de Hogsmeade – se reprochó Ron a si mismo –. ¿Sabes? Mejor voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo y nos vemos más tarde en el gran comedor.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor – le dijo Harry con sensatez –, solo has todo lo posible para que Hermione no se de cuenta de una actitud sospechosa por parte tuya.

-Esta bien. Despiértala y que se valla rápido. En menos de una hora todos los estudiantes estarán de regreso en el castillo.

-Bueno – le dijo Harry y cuando Ron ya estaba bajando las escaleras añadió –. Gracias.

Cuando Ron desapareció de su vista, Harry ingresó de nuevo en la habitación y cogió su varita para luego cerrar la puerta mágicamente. Se acostó de nuevo en la cama observando a Hermione que aún dormía cubierta parcialmente por el edredón, no hubiera querido despertarla porque parecía un **ángel** así como estaba, pero Ron tenía razón, en menos de una hora sus compañeros de habitación llegarían al castillo y no podía dejar que los descubrieran nuevamente. Harry se acercó a ella y le retiró completamente el edredón, después comenzó a besarle la espalda mientras le decía "despiértate dormilona". Cuando Hermione se despertó inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.

-¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó ella mientras se pasaba las manos por el espeso cabello.

-Las 5:20

-¡Te bañaste! – le dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama –. ¡Y lo hiciste sin mi!

-No quería despertare – le dijo Harry bastante sorprendido por lo que ella dijo.

-Pues... si no quieres estar conmigo, yo si quiero estar contigo – le dijo ella mientras le desamarraba la toalla que tenía Harry en la cintura cuando aún estaba él acostado en la cama.

Y en el momento en que Harry quedó libre de la toalla, Hermione se colocó encima de él logrando nuevamente la penetración. Olvidando las sugerencias de Ron ("despiértala y que se valla rápido"), Harry comenzó a acariciarle los senos a su novia mientras ella movía suavemente las caderas encima de él y apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de Harry. Luego de varios minutos, Harry se incorporó sin apartar a Hermione de su lado y sin dejar que ella se detuviera, quedaron cara a cara, ambos sentados en la cama, ella encima de él y aún completamente entregados el uno al otro, comenzaron a besarse y de un momento a otro, con un esfuerzo de Harry, se levantó levemente para tumbar a Hermione en la cama y así quedar él encima de ella.

Faltando 10 minutos para las 6 de la tarde, ambos chicos ya se dirigían al gran comedor, y como era de esperarse, Harry no le dijo a Hermione que Ron los descubrió sin querer queriendo. Al momento de entrar al comedor, Harry vio a Ron sentado en la mesa de gryffindor hablando con Lavander y Parvati, él y Hermione se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos y los saludaron.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo les fue en Hosmeade? – les preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Lavender quien estaba al frente de Ron.

-Muy bien – respondieron las chicas.

-Pero ¿Por qué no fuiste? – le preguntó Parvati que estaba al lado de Lavender y Ron tosió.

-Porque estaba leyendo un libro de encantamientos que había en la sala común – le respondió Hermione completamente desentendida de la actitud de Ron.

-¡Por Dios Hermione! – le dijo sorprendida Lavender –. Para los EXTASIS falta un montón.

-Pues nunca se aprende lo suficiente – se defendió Hermione –. ¿Y cómo te fue a ti, Ron?

-Bien – dijo rápidamente Ron colocándose completamente rojo y desvió la mirada hacia Harry que estaba sentado a su lado, seguramente en busca de auxilio.

-¿Ya comieron algo? – intervino Harry con rapidez captando las intenciones desesperadas de Ron.

-Aún nada – le respondió el pelirrojo.

Los cinco chicos se quedaron hablando animadamente en la mesa de gryffindor. De vez en cuando, Hermione hablaba directamente con Ron pero él le respondía sin mirarla y generalmente se colocaba rojito debido a la vergüenza. Después de la comida, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes y cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la suya, Hermione frenó en seco y se enfrentó a Ron.

-¿Me quieres decir qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?... ¿desde cuando me tienes miedo que no puedes mirarme a la cara?


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26: **UN ANTIDOTO Y UN PENSAMIENTO**

Tras varios segundos en silencio, Ron le respondió a Hermione casi tartamudeando.

-A... mi no me... me pasa nada.

-¿No? – le dijo ella en tono despectivo –. ¿Entonces por qué dudas al responderme?

-Mira... lo que pasa es que estoy cansado – le contestó Ron mientras emprendía el camino hacia la sala común.

-¡Eso es todo!. ¡Solo estas cansado! – le decía Hermione con insistencia -. A mi no me engañas.

-Mejor déjalo así – le dijo Harry al oído notando que Hermione no dejaría de insistir –. Si dice que esta cansado es porque así es.

Ella le dirigió a Harry una mirada de total desconfianza, y es que sospechaba que algo había ocurrido con Ron y de alguna manera su intuición femenina le decía que Harry sabía de que se trataba, pero ya se las arreglaría para averiguar todo el misterio. Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez en la sala común mientras Hermione observaba la partida tratando de descifrar el comportamiento de ambos chicos, en ese instante Ginny se acercó hasta ellos.

-Hermione... aquí tienes las sedas dentales que me pediste – le dijo Ginny pasándole a ella una bolsita –. No había de menta así que te compre de fresa.. No importa ¿Verdad?

-No hay problema – le respondió Hermione mientras recibía la bolsita –. Muchas gracias.

-¿Desde hace cuanto están jugando? – le preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Mas o menos una hora... creo – le respondió Hermione algo dudativa.

La nueva semana comenzó con una interesantísima clase de Pociones. El profesor Snape, como de costumbre, al inicio de la clase le bajo 10 puntos a gryffindor porque Neville había olvidado llevar su libro _Cuando lo que hierve puede ser veneno_ ya que para esa clase además de realizar un complicado brebaje, debían encontrar mediante experimentos un eficaz antídoto.

-¡Te digo que Hermione esta sospechando, Ron! – le advirtió Harry en mitad de la clase, cuando ya estaban preparando el antídoto. Hermione estaba unos cuantos puestos más adelante sentada con Neville para ayudarle a prepararlo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?... – le contestoó Ron en voz baja para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros y mucho menos la de Snape –. Cada vez que la veo me acuerdo de... eso...

-¡Pero si no viste nada! – le dijo Harry también bajando la voz –. A no ser que te la estés imaginando...

-¡No!... no soy de esos y menos con ella – dijo Ron señalando con la cabeza a Hermione.

-¡Entonces olvídate del asunto y punto!... No me quiero dar cuenta que estas delirando con mi novia. Ron. – agregá Harry más como un comentario que como una advertencia.

-Vaya, Vaya... conversando en horas de clase – les dijo Snape con su aguda voz mientras les dirigía una mirada de profundo desprecio –. Diez puntos menos para gryffindor y su antídoto será el primero que probaremos... – se detuvo unos segundos mirando a la clase y agregó –: en el sapo de Longbottom.

Neville tragó saliva mientras cogía a su adorado sapito entre sus manos. Hermione miró tanto a Harry como a Ron imaginándose que algo del dichoso antídoto hubiera salido mal, pero ellos le dirigieron una mirada de total tranquilidad con una sonrisita, después ella se volvió hacia Neville y le dijo en tono tranquilizador:

-No te preocupes... nada le pasara a Trevor.

Faltando un cuarto de hora para finalizar la clase, Snape sacó un poco del antídoto hecho por Harry y Ron y después le pidió el sapo a Neville para realizar el experimento. Todos los slytherin, incluido Malfoy, esperaban que el pobre sapo estirara la pata, mientras los gryffindor cruzaban los dedos por debajo de las túnicas para que todo saliera bien. Snape le dio de beber a Trevor tres gotas del antídoto y segundos después saco un frasquito de vidrio donde tenía un veneno de color púrpura, se lo dio a beber en tres gotas y... no pasó nada. Trevor seguía como si nada, así que Snape le devolvió el afortunado sapo a su dueño y mando a todo el mundo a marcharse de la clase.

-Realmente pensé que Trevor tenía sus minutos contados – opinó Hermione mientras los tres subían de las mazmorras y se dirigían al gran comedor. Neville iba bastante adelantado contemplando a su sobreviviente sapo.

-Para que te des cuenta que no somos tan malos – le respondió Ron quien estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para comportarse normalmente con Hermione –. Deberíamos montar una farmacia de antídotos y vacunas, ¿no crees, Harry?

-Sería una buena opción para cuando salgamos de Hogwarts – le dijo Harry –. Aún no sé qué hacer cuando nos vallamos en Junio. Realmente no quiero vivir más con los Dursley.

-Voy a hablar con mis padres y les preguntaré si puedes irte a vivir con nosotros... ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo Ron muy optimista.

-Me parece bien... muy bien – le contestó Harry muy contento, tener un lugar diferente donde llegar era un panorama bastante alentador y más si en ese lugar lo querían.

-Pues a mi no me parece buena idea – opinó Hermione

-¿Qué? – dijo Ron algo disgustado –. ¿Cómo que no es buena idea?... ¡Estas loca!

-Mira Ron, Harry aún es menor de edad y legalmente sus tíos son sus tutores, así que creo que tendrá que quedarse con ellos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y para eso hace falta como 3 años.

-Si tan solo Sirius estuviera aquí... – pensó Harry en voz alta, no se había dado cuenta que tanto Ron como Hermione lo habían escuchado y se sorprendió cuando Ron que estaba a su derecha le dio golpecitos en la espalda en señal de apoyo, mientras Hermione que estaba hacia su lado izquierdo unió su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de Harry y la apretó.

Y en realidad, si Sirius estuviera vivo, Harry tendría un hogar realmente familiar donde llegar... ¿Qué haría ahora que se avecinaba su salida del colegio?... sus tíos lo obligarían por lo menos a trabajar en algo, pero tenía una ventaja, una vez finalizados sus estudios ya podría hacer uso de su magia, sin restricciones. Con esa pequeña luz de esperanza en su cabeza, Harry y sus amigos fueron al gran comedor para almorzar.


	27. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27: **HIPOTESIS**

Conforme pasaban los días, las dudas en el alma de Harry iban creciendo, todo gracias a ese extraño sueño que tuvo la noche de la final de quidditch y a la frecuencia con que éste se presentaba en las noches de descanso del muchacho. Además, en su cabeza se posaba la misma pregunta una y otra vez... ¿Voldemort estaría al tanto de la relación que él tenía con Hermione? Y si así era ¿qué clase de peligro estaría corriendo la muchacha por éste hecho?... Indudablemente el más grave.

Luego, más dudas, ¿qué haría ahora que saliera de Hogwarts?... de algo si estaba seguro, era de su habilidad para jugar quidditch, al fin y al cabo lo estaba practicando desde hace 7 años, en los cuales le había ido bastante bien, aunque el nivel de competencia en una liga profesional era mucho más alto que el de un campeonato escolar, aún así, ser deportista era una buena opción.

Pero su principal preocupación seguía siendo Hermione y ni modo de esperar un consejo de alguna persona, ni siquiera de Ron que pese al estar al tanto de la verdadera relación de la pareja aún no sabía de los intranquilos sueños de Harry, algo que siempre lo caracterizó, guardarse las cosas por más graves que fueran cuando afectaba a personas diferentes a él.

Gracias a esto, y sin proponérselo, fue levantando una barrera con Hermione. A menudo estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a lo que la muchacha le decía, cosa que la hacia enfadar bastante; cuando un día de mediados de mayo, al salir de la clase de DCAO Hermione con tono de preocupación le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó Harry.

-No, es algo privado – le respondió ella mirando de reojo a Ron mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Si, ya sé, hago mal tercio – opinó Ron algo fastidiado.

-¡No seas idiota!... No haces mal tercio... Sólo es algo privado entre Harry y yo.

-Si, como digas – le dijo Ron levantando las cejas y se marchó.

-Bueno, como te decía... tenemos que hablar, y es importante.

-¿Qué tal esta tarde?.

-No puedo, me dedicare a estudiar en la biblioteca.

-Pues... que te parece depuse de la comida y aprovechamos para salir un rato del castillo.

-Me parece bien, así nadie nos interrumpirá.

-Ok, ahora... ¿podemos ir a almorzar?... me gruje la tripa – dijo Harry mientras aceleraba el paso hacia el gran comedor.

Una vez finalizaron el almuerzo, Hermione se despidió tanto de Harry como de Ron.

-Adiós, me voy a...

-La biblioteca – le interrumpió Ron –. ¡Que te rinda!

-Deberían seguir mi ejemplo – le reprochó ella.

-¿Para qué?... Nosotros no pensamos trabajar en el ministerio – le dijo Ron señalando con su cabeza a Harry que estaba sentado a la derecha.

-Al menos para que saquen buenas calificaciones en los EXTASIS...

-No te preocupes, encárgate tú de sacar las mejores – le cortó Ron moviendo la mano derecha en señal de total despreocupación –, y nosotros nos encargamos de sacar justo las que necesitamos.

-Así sea – intervino esta vez Harry.

Así que con un poco de aire de indignación en su orgullo, Hermione desapareció de la vista de ambos chicos.

-Me intriga el hecho que Hermione quiera hablar conmigo en privado – le comentó Harry a Ron mientras caminaban por los terrenos del colegio.

-Ya la conoces... arma una película con cualquier cosa.

-¿Y si se dio cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-¿De que tú sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-¡No te hagas el tonto!... sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ahhhhhhh... No creo... – le contestó Ron despreocupado.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque donde ella lo supiera me hubiera dicho – Y realizó una aclaración en su garganta para luego comenzar a hablar como mujercita –: "Eres un pervertido, ¿cómo te atreves?" o "Deja de ser tan metido, busca oficio, Ron".

-Entonces, ¿tranquilos por ese lado? – dudó Harry.

-¡Claro! – le respondió Ron muy convencido.

-Y entonces... ¿qué será? – dijo Harry en voz Baja.

-¿Y sí...?

-¿Qué?

-No sé... – dudó Ron y miró que nadie estuviera cerca para después bajar la voz –. ¿Y si está embarazada?

Con ese comentario a Harry se le heló la sangre mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-No... no, no, imposible – le dijo Harry como quien medita la cosa.

-¡Cuál imposible!... como si nunca... bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero – le contradijo Ron mientras su cara tomaba un color rosado.

-Pero... no es tiempo... me refiero a que es demasiado pronto para saberlo, ¿no crees?

-Harry, ¡No somos muggles!, una bruja puede saber si esta en estado incluso 4 días después del "acto".

Entonces Harry se dejó caer sobre la hierva, sentado, mientras trataba de recuperar un poco la compostura respirando profundamente y con lentitud, Ron se sentó a su lado lamentando para sí mismo el comentario "embarazoso" que hizo.

-Hermione se muere si tu conclusión es cierta – le dijo Harry con un tono de pesadumbre en su voz.

-¿Es que ustedes no se cuidaron? – le preguntó Ron como si fuera un reproche.

Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza y con cara de circunstancia.

-¡¿Nunca?! – le dijo Ron abriendo notablemente los ojos.

-No...

-¡En que demonios estaban pensando!, por Dios Harry, ¡qué irresponsables!

-Si me vas a pegar no me regañes.

-No te estoy regañando, te estoy reprochando. Has de cuenta que "YO" soy tu conciencia perdida.

Más silencio. El viento movía suavemente el césped y de vez en cuando podían oír el canto de los pájaros. Luego, Harry se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos mientras las apoyaba en las rodillas y dijo:

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí... no ahora.

Camarones en salsa bavara, arroz al puerro y en las copas de oro servido zumo de lima, una deliciosa comida, pero a Harry le sabia a cacho. Si eran ciertas las dudas de Ron, que haría ahora con Hermione embarazada, correría más peligro que antes, no solo ella, también su hijo. Sin comer prácticamente nada Harry esperó a que Hermione terminara su ración de comida. Luego salieron a dar un paseo en las afueras del castillo, hablando cosas completamente triviales para disminuir la tensión por parte de ambos, hasta que Harry frenó en seco y dijo intempestivamente:

-Hermione... ¿Estas embarazada?


	28. Capítulo 28

_El siguiente capítulo puede contener material sensible para los menores de edad, se recomienda la supervisión y orientación de un adulto._

Capítulo 28: **TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

La pregunta de Harry le había caído de sorpresa y Hermione solo se limitó a mirarlo algo contrariada y parpadeando con rapidez; hasta que por fin, de sus propios labios, dijo con la voz temblorosa:

-¿Cómo...?

-Entonces es verdad – interrumpió Harry –. ¡Dios mío, no puede ser!... ¿qué haremos?

-¡Pero Harry...!

-¡No me refiero a que cometamos una locura! – volvió Harry a interrumpirla –. Pero es muy pronto – complementó mientras caminaba de un lado para otro –. Quiero decir que... somos muy jóvenes... aunque problemas de dinero no tenemos, ¿pero un bebé en estos momentos?

-¡Harry, cálmate por favor!

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme?, te das cuenta de todo lo que se nos viene, en especial la reacción de tus padres...

-¡Harry!- le dijo Hermione cogiéndolo por los hombros –. Tranquilízate, que no estoy embarazada.

-¿No? – dijo Harry dudando –. ¿Estas segura?

-Totalmente segura no, pero... ¿cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea?

-Ron me dijo que...

-¡Ron! – exclamo Hermione –. ¿Qué sabe Ron?

A Harry le dieron un revolcón las tripas, sin querer y por puro descontrol había metido la pata, logrando de esta manera delatar a su amigo, ¿y ahora que haría?. Después de unos segundos en los que Hermione lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, al fin dijo:

-Ron no sabe nada.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues... él me dijo el curso pasado que cuando la señora Weasley estaba embarazada, mediante un hechizo se daba cuenta hasta cuatro días después de... ¡ya sabes! – mintió Harry, diciendo todo sin siquiera respirar.

-¿Eso es todo? – le dijo Hermione bastante escéptica.

-¿Piensas que te miento? – dijo astutamente Harry –. ¿Cómo crees que llegue a la conclusión que estabas embarazada? A mí me pareció muy extraño que quisieras habar conmigo en privado y más en el tono con que me lo dijiste.

-Bueno, porque en realidad es importante lo que tenemos que hablar... por lo menos para mí.

Con un poco más de tranquilidad en sus venas, Harry le preguntó:

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... – Hermione dudó unos segundos – desde hace unos días he notado que estas distante conmigo, cuando te hablo siento que estas en otro planeta y no aquí. Es como si me estuvieras desplazando.

-¡Yo no te estoy desplazando! – le dijo él bastante sorprendido por lo que ella le dijo. Conociendo como conocía a Hermione olvidó lo lista que era para darse cuenta de las cosas.

-Eso es lo que yo siento.

-Lo que ocurre es que... – Harry no sabía qué decir, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y no quería angustiar a Hermione; si no le contó a Ron sobre sus crecientes temores, mucho menos se los diría a ella.

-¿Qué?

-No sé si llegues a comprenderme – le dijo él para ganar tiempo, necesitaba tiempo.

-Si no me lo dices, no te podré comprender.

-Es que... estoy confundido, no sé que hacer con mi vida.

Hermione lo miraba con cara de no creerse nada, indudablemente presentía que Harry se le estaba yendo por la tangente, o en otras palabras, le estaba metiendo cuento. Así que Harry no le quedó mas de otra que seguir mintiendo:

-¿No sabes que hacer con tu vida?... ¿Me estas hablando en serio?

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tú tienes una familia, tienes un hogar, alguien que te espera en casa, incluso sabes qué harás en cuento egresemos de Hogwarts; pero yo no tengo nada, el único que podía considerar de mi familia ya no está. Tengo muchas dudas acerca de lo que me puede esperar el día de mañana, en el fondo tengo miedo.

-No estas solo, Harry – le dijo Hermione con tristeza –. Ya te lo dije una vez, te acuerdas, en la casa de tus padres.

-No ese tipo de soledad Hermione, es la otra, la falta de ese lugar al que puedes llamar hogar.

Entre verdades y mentiras Harry tuvo los argumentos necesarios para convencer a Hermione, al menos por el momento; pero la raiz del problema seguia siendo la misma, el temor a que algo le ocurriera por el odio de Voldemort. Y a Harry no le quedó más de otra que decir:

-Démonos un tiempo.

-¡Bromeas! – exclamó Hermione sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-No bromeo – le aclaró Harry muy a su pesar –. Es por el bien de los dos, de nuestra relación.

-¿Cómo me pides tiempo?... es como si quisieras alejarme de ti.

-Lo último que quiero es que nos alejemos – y acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza –, pero piénsalo... en estos momentos debes estar mas preparada a preparar los EXTASIS, no me perdonaría que descuides tus metas por mi causa y más por mis problemas, además en este tiempo podré pensar con cabeza fría qué hacer con mi vida.

-Esa no es la solución Harry – le dijo Hermione con la voz ahogada mientras trataba de contener inútilmente las lágrimas –. Al tú decirme que necesitamos tiempo es como si me dijeras que terminamos... ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-No, ¡nunca! – dijo Harry enfáticamente –. Pero, por favor, créeme... por este tiempo necesitamos espacio... después de los exámenes todo volverá a la normalidad – y en ese momento Harry pensó que no había nada que le garantizara la caída definitiva de Voldemort para cuando finalizaran las clases.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo, Harry – y al decir esto a Harry se le encogió el corazón –. Y sobre todo, espero que esta no sea una excusa para dar por finalizada nuestra relación.

-El día que te pida que terminemos es porque te he dejado de amar... pero mientras aún exista este amor en mi corazón, ten por seguro que no te dejaré ir.

Permanecieron unos minutos más en silencio, abrazados, tratando de aceptar la decisión a la que habían llegado, un vacío en el estomago y varias punzadas en el corazón indicaban el dolor de la temporal separación. Al llegar a la sala común vieron que estaba vacía, solo la habitaba el sonido de la chimenea crepitando. Hermione se despidió con un tímido "Buenas noches" pero Harry, venciendo todos los intentos por resistir sus impulsos, la detuvo y comenzó a besarla con pasión y desesperación, al fin y al cabo, el último beso en mucho tiempo. Instantes después la conciencia los traicionó y fueron avanzando lentamente hacia uno de los sofás dejándose caer suavemente sobre él, dominados por el amor que los unía y el deseo de una nueva entrega, muy diferente a las que habían tenido.

Fueron despojándose de sus ropas: angustia, ansia, desesperación y sobre todo amor era lo que reflejaba cada movimiento por parte de los dos, Hermione derramaba amargas lágrimas mezcladas con sus constantes gemidos mientras Harry, con un latente temor en el corazón, le besaba desesperada pero delicadamente los pechos de la joven. Al instante ella se encontraba recorriendo con su lengua cada trozo de la piel de su amante, bañando en lágrimas el recorrido, Harry la miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar imitarla, silenciosas lágrimas bañaron sus ojos, en el instante la tomó de las caderas y con ansioso tacto se posó encima de Hermione introduciéndose de manera suave, como queriendo no dejar de sentir la cálida sensación de éxtasis que ello le producía. Los pensamientos de Hermione no estaban tan lejos, en un instante en que él bajo el ritmo, lo empujó suavemente, sin dejar de besarlo, en el espaldar del sofá, para luego aumentar el movimiento entre los órganos, sentía que su sexo ardía pidiendo más y más, puso sus manos en el borde de madera del sofá y subiendo el ritmo repetía constantemente al oído de Harry "te amo... te amo", ante esto el comenzó a besarla y acariciar con deseo esos senos que tanto le estimulaban, durante largo rato se perdieron el uno en el otro teniendo al fuego que los iluminaba como único testigo.

Tiempo después, Hermione desaparecía por las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas, mientras Harry la observaba, terminando de acomodarse las prendas y diciendo para si mismo:

-Perdóname Hermione... lo hago por tu bien.


	29. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29: **SIN ALMA **

La noche se hace eterna cuando no se puede conciliar el sueño, la cálida cama se transforma en un lugar frío e incómodo y sientes que la cabeza la tienes apoyada sobre una piedra; das vueltas durante horas, cambiando de posición para encontrar la más cómoda y por fin cerrar los ojos y descansar... desconectarse del mundo y olvidar durante unas horas por qué tu alma llora, por qué para proteger a las personas que quieres terminas lastimándolas sin más que hacer que seguir adelante. Y cuando por fin logras dormir, a tus sueños vuelve y llega esa desesperada visión, como si lo que hiciste por evitarla no fuera suficiente.

-Harry... ¿dormiste bien? – le dijo Ron en tono de broma cuando se estaban alistando para ir a desayunar.

-¿Qué crees? – le respondió Harry en tono meloso y con cara de "no es obvio"

-¿Qué si?

¡Ron!, no estoy para bromas – le dijo Harry mientras Dean, Neville y Seamus salían de la habitación.

-Por tu carácter, parece que es cierto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes... Hermione – Y en ese instante Ron se dibujó con ambas manos una barriga postiza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – le dijo Harry algo exasperado.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Y entonces qué?

-¿Para qué quería hablar anoche contigo?... ¡Claro!, si se puede saber.

Durante al trayecto al gran comedor Harry le comentó a Ron los pormenores de la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Hermione. Ron se asustó cuando Harry le contó como había metido la pata provocando una casi-delatación de lo que el pelirrojo sabía, y de cómo convenció a Hermione que Ron no tenía idea de nada.

-¿Cómo metes a mi mamá en esta colada? – le dijo él entre risas.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, o como diablos íbamos a saber lo del hechizo delatador del embarazo...

En ese momento Ron lo miró como si estuviera completamente chiflado.

-¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?, "hechizo delatador del embarazo"

-Bueno, ¿cómo más quieres que le diga? – le dijo Harry mientras enrojecía –, si no sé cómo se llama.

-Se llama "prueba de embarazo"

Harry hizo un gesto de "que nombre tan original" y le siguió contando a Ron todo lo demás, incluida la decisión que había tomado de darse un tiempo con Hermione, omitiendo sus verdaderas razones.

-No sé Harry, no soy quien para inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, pero ¿crees que haces lo correcto?

-Si, es lo mejor – opinó Harry y argumentó –: Imagínate como se va a poner ahora, obsesionada por estudiar, nos llevará con ella a la biblioteca para aprendernos todos los libros, y acuérdate que ya tuvimos problemas por eso.

-En eso si te doy la razón; pero me inquieta el otro asunto, eso que no sabes qué hacer con tu vida.

Dejaron de hablar sobre el tema porque habían llegado al gran comedor. Cuando se dirigían con sus respectivos desayunos hacia sus asientos en la mesa de gryffindor, se encontraron con Hermione que recién había acabado con sus alimentos.

-Buenos días – les saludó Hermione con desanimo.

-Lo mismo a ti – le contestó Ron –, y a ti, y a ti, y a ti también – añadió señalando con el dedo índice de la mano derecha a Parvati, Lavender y Ginny.

-Bueno, nos vemos – dijo Hermione mientras se paraba y Harry y Ron se sentaban.

-¿Adónde vas tan temprano? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

-A la biblioteca – le contestó ella –. Nos vemos más tarde en clase – agregó mientras se alejaba.

-Hermione, los libros no lo son todo – le gritó Ron –. ¡Por Dios!, te va a dar un cáncer de ojo.

Las horas transcurren como si fueran días, y los días como si fueran meses, cuando la causa de ese desnivel en el tiempo es estar alejado de la persona que amas, cuando a la mente la rodean pensamientos sobre el futuro y sobre la vida, pero más que nada sobre guardar la vida; y de pronto cómo de un día para otro, el rumbo que se emprende cambia.

Era la madrugada del primer día del mes de junio, la temperatura del ambiente ascendía por la llegada del verano, y en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de la torre de gryffindor Harry volvía a tener la misma visión: él leyendo el epitafio de la tumba de Hermione. Pero algo cambió, algo que lo aturdió más de los que estaba, un nuevo mensaje de Voldemort que le decía: "No es suficiente, Harry".

Con dolor de cabeza y la respiración agitada, Harry despertó, apenas estaba amaneciendo, así que decidió darse un baño en agua fría mientras pensaba qué demonios iba a hacer, ya llevaba dos semanas apartado de Hermione y no había servido de nada porque estaba convencido que Voldemort sabía que era un engaño.

Durante todo el día Harry no prestó atención a clase alguna, sumergido completamente en sus preocupaciones, a duras penas cruzó palabra con Ron y Hermione, y ni que decir de la comida, lo único que hizo fue beber jugo durante los horarios de alimentación.

Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera se fijó en el semblante que tenía Hermione, parecía que hubiera encontrado la paz, paz que Harry necesitaba.

Al llegar la noche, cuando estaba reunido con Ron y Hermione estudiando Herbología se mantuvo en completo silencio, ni siquiera se inmutó ante las sacadas de quicio que le provocaba Ron a Hermione por no entender la función de la planta Snusnus.

La sala común se fue quedando vacía con rapidez y Harry aprovechó para sentarse frente a la chimenea con aire melancólico mientras Hermione le explicaba a Ron por enésima vez todo lo referente a la planta Snusnus, de pronto, al lado de Harry se sentó Ginny:

-¿Cómo vas? – le preguntó ella con timidez.

-Bien para no preocuparte – le dijo Harry sin quitar la vista de la chimenea.

-Entonces no estas tan bien, ¿qué te ocurre?

-¿Alguna vez has dudado que hacer con tu vida?

-Algunas veces, pero al menos se lo que quiero.

-¿Y cómo sabes que eso es realmente lo que quieres? – le preguntó él aún con su mirada en el fuego.

-Porque uno lo siente... – y Ginny dudó unos segundos – y lo demuestra.

Acto seguido Ginny giró hacia ella con sus manos la cara de Harry y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella lo besó, fue corto y algo inocente. Después ella sonrió y le dijo:

-Que duermas bien.

Harry quedó petrificado ante la acción de Ginny, se volteó lentamente en dirección a Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo escribía a mil en su pergamino, concentrado en esa labor y desconectado del mundo, cuando de pronto escucho a Hermione:

-Ron... déjanos solos.

Ella lo miraba desconcertada, ofendida y dolida. Sin siquiera atreverse a preguntar lo que pasaba, Ron desapareció de vista en menos de un nanosegundo. Harry completamente avergonzado se acercó a Hermione quien le esperaba de pie.

-Por eso nunca hablaste con ella, y por eso me pediste tiempo... ¡eres un cínico!

-No es lo que parece, Hermione, ¡te lo juro!

-¡A mi no me jures nada! – Hermione hablaba entre dientes para que no se enterara toda la torre –. Te dije que no me mintieras, hubiera sido mejor que me hubieras dicho las cosas como son y punto.

-Entre ella y yo no hay nada Hermione, ¡créeme!

-Yo creí que este tiempo de verdad lo emplearías en pensar sobre tu vida y después todo volvería a la normalidad – le decía ella entre lágrimas, sin prestar atención a las objeciones de Harry.

Harry la miraba apesadumbrado, mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas con la mano derecha y la mano izquierda la tenía disimuladamente sobre el vientre. De pronto a Harry se le vino una idea a la cabeza, algo evidentemente descabellado:

-Yo no tengo nada con Ginny, Hermione. Pero no debiste estar convencida que las cosas volverían a la normalidad... Ya sé qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y en ese futuro inmediato no estas tú.

¡Plaf!... Hermione le dio una bofetada tan fuerte a Harry que hizo que las gafas salieran volando.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste callado?

-Solo esperaba el momento indicado para decírtelo.

-¿Cuándo?... ¡en el expreso de vuelta a Londres!, ¡que decepcionada estoy de ti, Harry...!

Y desapareció de vista, mientras Harry con el encantamiento Accio tuvo de nuevo las gafas en sus manos. Todo había terminado, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos y un nuevo sentimiento lo embargaba... venganza.

----------

**Gams**, **Lilyem** y **Monik**, muchas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo. Me alegra muchisimo que les esté gustando este fict.... Besos.


	30. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30: **GAZ, FUCHI Y FO**

-Ésta es la última clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – decía Hagrid con tristeza –. Como ya todos saben, los exámenes comienzan la próxima semana, así que para esta clase he traído unos "animalitos" muy especiales.

Ante las palabras de Hagrid, especialmente ante "animalitos" los alumnos de gryffindor y slytherin se miraban de reojo, seguramente pensaban que los animalitos en cuestión serían, por lo menos, crías de dragones. Hagrid fue hasta su casa y cinco minutos después traía con el una caja de acero, de dimensiones aproximadas de 70 cm2, perfectamente sellada.

-2 galeones a que es una cría de _Norberto_ – le dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja.

-5 galeones – le apostó Harry.

Hagrid dejó la caja en medio de la clase y permitió que todos se acercaran y la rodearan, la mayoría con precaución.

-Para nuestra clase he traído... – y realizó una pausa mientras destapaba la caja – muchos bundimuns.

De inmediato todos los alumnos pusieron cara de "fuchi" y voltearon sus caras mientras se apretaban la nariz con los dedos de las manos y así no inhalar el olor de los "animalitos".

-¿Alguien me quiere decir cuál es la característica o características de los bundimuns?

Y como siempre, la única que levantó la mano fue Hermione.

-Los bundimuns se encuentran en todo el mundo – decía Hermione con la voz aguda debido a que tenia tapada la nariz –. Dada su habilidad para escurrirse entre las tablas del suelo y por detrás de los zócalos, constituyen una plaga para las casas. La presencia de esta criatura es habitualmente delatada por una emanación de olor a podrido. El bundimun exuda una secreción que pudre los cimientos de la vivienda en las que se encuentran.

-Muy bien, 10 puntos para gryffindor – le dijo Hagrid muy satisfecho –. Por eso los traje en esta caja, para que no la pudrieran, pero destápense la nariz que el olor no es tan intenso.

Todos los alumnos, completamente dudativos, se destaparon la nariz.

-Excelente – agregó Hagrid con aire bonachón –. El olor no será tan fuerte mientras no sean perturbados. Ahora, agrúpense en parejas que les voy a asignar trabajo.

Y así hicieron, Hermione se hizo con Neville, Dean y Seamus, Parvati y Lavender, Draco y Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe, Harry y Ron.

-Perfecto, perfecto, ahora, en estas cubetas – les dijo Hagrid mientras le daba una a cada pareja – pondrán las secreciones...

-¡Perdón!, ¿Las qué? – le cortó Malfoy.

-Las secreciones, señor Malfoy, ¿O no sabe que son secreciones?

Todos los gryffindor estallaron en risitas, mientras Malfoy le dirigía a Hagrid su más evidente cara de asco.

-Para los que no sabes, o sea, la mayoría, las secreciones de bundimun se usan diluidas en ciertos fluidos mágicos de limpieza, y el señor Filch me pidió el favor que le consiguiera un poco – dijo Hagrid mientras entregaba un bundimun por pareja.

-Seguramente Filch se la pasará todo el verano limpiando el castillo – le dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja.

-Él y los elfos domésticos – le aclaró Harry, y miró a Hermione quien en esos momentos torcía la boca mientras recibía el animalito.

Cuando Harry recibió su bundimun se sorprendió al ver que eran muy parecidos a un hongo verdoso, con la diferencia que tenía ojos, y su olor era algo desagradable.

-Para sacarles las secreciones deben hacerlo con delicadeza y cuidado, como si les estuvieran dando un masaje – explicaba Hagrid con su propio ejemplar –, de esta manera los bundimuns no se sentirán amenazados y no se les escapará de las manos. Además, evitaran que expida su famoso olor.

Con mucho cuidado, y sobre todo, con mucho asco, cada pareja fue avanzando en su labor.

-Esto es lo más asqueroso que he hecho – reprochaba Ron mientras le sacaba la secreción al bicho.

-En cuarto lo hicimos con los bubotuberculos – le recordó Harry que sostenía el animal mientras Ron le daba el masaje.

-¡Te digo!, nos vieron cara de esclavos...!guacala! – dijo Ron después, cuando el animal expulsaba pequeñas dosis de secreciones en el balde.

Segundos después:

-¿Qué es ese olor?- inquirió Harry.

-¡No fui yo! – se defendió Ron.

Y con rapidez, el fétido olor se expandió por toda el área de trabajo de los alumnos; cuando se dieron cuenta de quien lo provocaba, era el bundimun de Crabbe y Goyle, que al parecer lo habían molestado tanto que el pobre animal se sintió amenazado. Todos comenzaron a taparse la nariz con la túnica porque las manos las tenían sucias debido a la labor que venían realizando; cuando de pronto Neville se desmayó, a causa del fuerte olor mientras Hermione se tapaba la boca.

-Detrás de la casa hay un balde vacío – le dijo Hagrid con rapidez –. ¡Ve!

Con toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas, Hermione salió a mil hacia la cabaña y desapareció de vista, mientras Hagrid agarraba con fuerza al escurridizo animal que había cambiado de apariencia y ahora tenía numerosas patas larguiruchas. Cuando por fin logró meterlo en la caja, le ordenó a todos los alumnos que pusieran sus animales en ella. Por otro lado, Neville volvió en sí gracias a un hechizo _enervate _que le aplicó Lavender. La clase finalizó en un dos por tres y Hagrid les pidió a las parejas que vertieran las secreciones en una cubeta más amplia. Harry y Ron se quedaron con Hagrid para ayudarle a transportar las cubetas mientras el gigante se encargaba de la caja. En el momento en el que los chicos colocaron las cubetas vacías y la que contenía las secreciones en el suelo, Hermione salía de la parte trasera de la cabaña, con el rostro pálido y húmedo, seguramente se habría mojado la cara para recuperar el aliento.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Hagrid preocupado –. ¡Estas muy pálida!

-Después de todo lo que el olor de ese bicho me hizo devolver es lo normal – Y en ese instante, mientras caminaba, se tambaleó.

Harry utilizando sus desarrollados reflejos logró sostenerla mientras ella le decía:

-¡Déjame!, no es nada, estoy bien.

Pero Harry no la soltó.

-¡Vamos a la enfermería! – le expresó Ron.

-¡No! – dijo Hermione muy asustada y los tres se le quedaron viendo extrañados –. Como quieres que esté después de haberlo devuelto todo, hasta lo que comí el año pasado – argumentó ella.

-¿Sabes qué te vendría bien? – dijo Hagrid – "un té".

Mientras Hagrid preparaba su famoso té, Hermione cambió de tema.

-¿Y Neville? ... ¿Cómo esta?

-Creo que bien – le respondió Harry preocupado –. Lavender le aplicó un hechizo para despertarlo.

-No aguanta nada... pobre – dijo Hermione con pesar.

-Tu tampoco – le dijo Ron.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y para disimular le dijo con mal humor:

-Estábamos cerca de ese par de tontos, y créeme, los bundimun huelen "he-dion-do ".


	31. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31: **QUE COMIENZE LA PRUEBA**

EXAMENES EXTASIS –ETAPA1- 

_1. Diga qué es y para qué sirve el ritual de equinoccio de verano._

_2. ¿Qué debe hacer un mago en caso de caer en el circulo de las hadas?_

_3. ¿Por qué es tan importante tener a mano un talismán cuando se va a llevar a cabo un conjuro sin varita? _

__

__

__

Y así sucesivamente, la semana de los exámenes había iniciado y la primera etapa de los EXTASIS causaba palidez en unos alumnos, incertidumbre en otros y miedo en el resto. Más de uno se rascaba frecuentemente la cabeza, como Harry, que esperaba de esta manera sacudir el cerebro y recordar lo que había estudiado. Otros, como Ron, mantenían cerrados los ojos y movían los labios como si estuvieran recapitulando lo que leyeron, a ver qué les servia. Luego Harry volteó disimuladamente en dirección a Hermione y la vio escribir esmeradamente sobre su pergamino, mojando con tinta la pluma con bastante frecuencia, en esos momentos Harry se sintió tan orgulloso de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, lo hizo con resignación mientras suspiraba y se volvía a enfocar en su prueba. Una hora después, la profesora McGonagall solicitaba los pergaminos.

-¡Señor Finnigan!, entrégueme el examen – le dijo a Seamus la profesora McGonagall mientras trataba de arrebatarle el pergamino.

-Momento, momento – le dijo Seamus reteniendo el examen y escribiendo garabatos en él.

-Démelo... ¡ahora! – le advirtió McGonagall.

-Ya está... – dijo Seamus cuando finalizó de escribir –. Profesora, será su culpa si no obtengo la nota que merezco.

-Será la suya por escribir tan lento – le contestó la profesora en tono serio –. Muy bien, los espero a las tres de la tarde para seguir con la segunda prueba. Hasta entonces.

Todos salieron del aula de clases con cara de cansancio y dolor en la espalda, la mayoría comentaba lo difícil que estuvo la prueba y lo complicado que les resultó inventar respuestas que fueran convincentes.

-Pero si las preguntas estuvieron muy fáciles – objetó Hermione y todos la miraron como si fuera un bicho.

-Tienes razón – le dijo Ron –, las preguntas estuvieron muy fáciles, pero las respuestas estaban muy difíciles.

Ante el comentario del pelirrojo todos los gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas, incluida Hermione.

-A todas estas... ¿Por qué McGonagall supervisó el examen? – preguntó Harry –. ¿No debía hacerlo Snape?, al fin y al cabo era su horario de clase ¿no?

-Es porque McGonagall es nuestra jefe de casa – le respondió Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo, cosa que a Harry le dolió, pero pensó que así sería mejor.

-¿Entonces Snape supervisó a los slytherin y así todos los jefes de casa a la suya? – dijo Ron dudativo.

-Así es – ratificó Hermione.

-Entonces hay que esperar a que los slytherin saquen las mejores notas – dijo Lavender.

-Si, seguramente Snape les dejará ver los apuntes, o los ayudará con las respuestas – complementó Parvati.

Obvio, pensaron todos, mientras ellos se quemaban las pestañas los slytherin disfrutaban a la alta. Cuando se acercaban al gran comedor, Hermione se separó del grupo.

-Espera... ¿vas a la biblioteca? – le dijo Harry en tono de regaño.

-Si – le contestó ella enfáticamente –. Aún me quedan algunas cositas por estudiar.

-¡Pero fíjate cómo estas!, tienes ojeras y estas más pálida de lo habitual – le reprochó él.

-No es asunto tuyo, Harry – le reprochó ella esta vez y se marchó.

-Sigue estudiando... y serás un cadáver culto – gritó Ron.

-Últimamente ha estado muy irritable – comentó Parvati cuando continuaron el camino hacia el gran comedor.

-Creo que es el estrés de los exámenes – opinó Lavender –. Antes no estaba así, ¡hasta comía bien!

-Ya ven, el estudio también mata – intervino Dean en tono bufonesco.

-No solo el estudio – dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Harry.

Él sabía perfectamente que Ron le reprochaba la manera en que terminó con Hermione, aunque no le contó lo realizado por Ginny.

-Siguiendo con lo de los exámenes – continuó Dean –. ¿Cómo les fue con la pregunta del talismán?, la verdad yo casi no puedo con ella... estaba kunfu.

-¿Kunfu? – preguntó Lavender.

-Kun-fundido.

-Yo puse que es importante tenerlo a mano porque protege mágicamente del mal a su dueño – dijo Neville muy convencido.

-¡Eso es un amuleto! – le dijo Parvati y provocó que Neville se desilusionara.

-Los talismanes sirven para recordar palabras, hacerse inmune a las enfermedades y hasta adquirir súper fuerza – le enumeró Ron con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Súper suerte es lo que necesito – dijo Neville con pesadumbre.

Después, y contrario a lo que se esperaba, los chicos disfrutaron del almuerzo, comiendo con paciencia para evitar la agriera, luego regresó Hermione y también disfrutó de sus alimentos, aunque a la ensalada de verduras y queso le hizo el fuchi.

-¡Pero sí esta muy rica! – le dijo Ron deleitado con la comida.

-A mi no me gustó... huele raro – objetó ella.

-Huele a verduras... – dijo el pelirrojo mientras olfateaba la porción en su tenedor –, y también a queso.

-Hermione – le dijo Neville –, tú si me puedes sacar de esta duda... ¿qué es un talismán?

Eran ya las tres de la tarde, los alumnos de gryffindor esperaban impacientes a que la profesora McGonagall iniciara la segunda etapa de la prueba, todos sentados en sus respectivos pupitres y ella, completamente impasible los observaba en su mesa frente al salón.

-La segunda prueba dará inicio, necesito que todos salgan del salón – les indicó la maestra, todos pusieron cara de "what?" –. La prueba será individual... y oral.

Todos hicieron "Ahhhh" y salieron del salón. McGonagall los llamó por orden alfabético, y así fueron presentando la prueba, Lavender salió con expresión de desconcierto y no dijo nada, Seamus salió con una tímida sonrisa y se limitó a decir:

-Pudo haber sido peor.

Hermione ingresó muy decidida, y veinte minutos después salió con una reluciente sonrisa y bastante satisfecha de sí misma, nadie le preguntó nada por lo obvio del resultado. Neville entró temblando y salió pálido, no fue capaz de decir nada. La actitud de Parvati fue casi la misma, con la diferencia que por lo menos salió con su habitual tono de piel.

-Harry Potter – llamó la profesora.

Harry dio un respigo cuando escuchó su nombre y al ingresar al aula, la cerró y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba McGonagall.

-Cómo se dio cuenta – le dijo ella – ninguno de sus compañeros divulgó lo que aquí se les examinó, así que usted deberá hacer lo mismo, ¿Entendido?

-Si, profesora.

-Muy bien. Dígame, señor Potter... ¿Cómo reconoce usted a un demonio?

-Ehhh... – Harry dudó por los nervios –. La gran mayoría de ellos caminan erguidos y generalmente combinan sus rasgos humanos con rasgos de bestias – dijo él con la voz temblorosa –. Hasta es común que algunos de ellos tengan más de una cabeza, y casi todos tienen escasez o abundancia en los dedos de las manos y los pies... delatándolos mas los pies.

-¿Algo más?

-Algunos carecen de piel y en general tienen medio cuerpo cubierto de escamas o plumas; cabe anotar que por más feos que fueran, algunos demonios servían de guías, consejeros y hasta protectores... profesora – dijo Harry cuando McGonagall lo observaba por encima de sus gafas.

-Bien – dijo ella distraídamente cuando comenzó a escribir sobre el pergamino algo que Harry no alcanzó a leer –. Señor Potter... ¿conoce usted alguna manera de protegerse contra estos seres?

-Pues... – Harry meditó durante unos segundos – generalmente un buen hechizo escudo sirve, aunque la duración varía dependiendo de la clase de poderes que posea el demonio en cuestión, pero, aunque parezca increíble, las armas más poderosas contra ellos son la ingenuidad humana, la verdad, el amor – y en esos momentos sintió un vacío en el estomago – y en muchos casos, aunque suene descabellado, la risa.

Y durante los siguientes diez minutos Harry siguió respondiendo las preguntas de la profesora McGonagall, aunque esos diez minutos le parecieron dos horas. Cuando salió de su prueba lucía desubicado, después siguió Dean que fue el que más se demoró, casi cuarenta minutos y salió con un gesto de "no quiero hablar". Por último Ron que respiraba por la boca a causa de la ansiedad, al salir lo hizo chasqueando la lengua.

La semana pasó con una velocidad muy lenta, más de la que ellos esperaban. Después de presentar la prueba de dominio de los elementos, que se llevó a cabo el jueves en las horas de la tarde, la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a ellos:

-Solo les hace falta una prueba, y se llevará a cabo mañana en la mañana – dijo ella mientras organizaba sus pergaminos –, así que descansen esta noche porque será una prueba física.

Al decir esto, Hermione se asustó, pero disimuló inmediatamente, luego llamó a la profesora y le dijo algo en voz baja a lo que la profesora le contestó:

-La espero esta noche a las nueve.

Todos descansaban en la sala común, faltaban quince minutos para las nueve y casi todos se fueron a dormir, la sala común la habitaban pocos alumnos y Hermione se fue a ver a McGonagall.

Harry y Ron iniciaron una partida de ajedrez que se extendió a dos juegos más; antes de las once, y con la sala común vacía, Ron se retiró para dormir mientras Harry se encargaba de guardar las fichas del juego, cuando de pronto por el retrato de la dama gorda entró Hermione, cabizbaja y secándose las lágrimas, cruzó miradas con Harry y lo miró de una manera fría, dolorosa. Luego desapareció por las escaleras mientras él se preguntaba:

-¿Qué...?


	32. Capítulo 32

Capítulo 32: **¡Y EL RESULTADO ES...!**

El sol resplandecía de manera alegre y enérgica, un suave viento lograba que el clima fuera perfecto, cielo despejado, diez de la mañana y los alumnos de gryffindor listos para la prueba final, formados en fila y con sus varitas en la mano, mientras la profesora McGonagall los observaba seria y enigmática.

-Muy bien, esta es la última prueba de los EXTASIS... muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿por qué una prueba física? – continuó la profesora, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza –. Pues bien, desafortunadamente atravesamos por momentos muy peligrosos y con esta prueba ustedes se darán cuenta que tan preparados están para afrontar los peligros que les puede deparar la vida.

Muchos tragaron saliva ante lo que la profesora había dicho.

-Podrán usar cualquier clase de conjuro y hechizo, incluso hasta las maldiciones imperdonables – y ese instante todos dieron un respigo –, pero no se preocupen, no hay seres vivos a los que les puedan hacer daño ya que todo hace parte de un hechizo, pero no significa que el daño no lo puedan recibir ustedes, así que no se deben descuidar o reprobaran. Ahora, haré una excepción. Uno de ustedes no necesitara presentar la prueba...

Y en ese momento la profesora miró de una manera muy dura a Harry, como si le estuviera reprochando algo, pero fue en milésimas de segundos por lo que nadie se dio cuenta.

-Ya que a lo largo de estos años – continuó ella – ha demostrado disciplina, dedicación y diría, casi perfección; señorita Granger, queda usted exonerada de la prueba.

Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras Neville la miraba con admiración y algo de envidia.

-Señorita Brown, usted es la primera.

La prueba comenzó, cada uno se demoró en pasarla generalmente treinta y cinco minutos, menos Neville que se tardó una hora con diez, cuando llegó el turno de Ron, él se acercó a Hermione y le frotó con suavidad la frente.

-¿Qué haces? – le dijo ella con fastidio mientras quitaba con sus manos la mano del pelirrojo.

-Solo me unto de tu buena suerte – dijo mientras se paraba la mano por su frente –, y también con un poquito de tu inteligencia. ¡A ver si sirve de algo todo lo que devoraste en la biblioteca!

Y seguramente funcionó porque Ron salió muy contento de la prueba.

-¡Señores y señoritas! – dijo la profesora McGonagall en voz alta para llamar la atención –, el próximo miércoles tendrán los resultados de las pruebas – E inmediatamente miró su reloj –. ¡Por Dios! las cuatro, vallan a comer algo.

-Ja, ¡pero hay que ver!... seis horas en esta prueba, parecía un maratón – se quejó Dean cuando se dirigían al castillo.

-Hubieran sido cinco si Neville no se demora tanto – opinó Seamus –. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me encontré con un vampiro – se defendió Neville.

-¿Un vampiro? – dijeron todos al unísono.

-Si, ya sé lo que piensan... ¡un vampiro a plena luz del día!, ¿por qué creen que me demoré?, me confundí y no sabía si era de mentiras o de verdad... y de remate comenzó a perseguirme para chuparme la sangre – Y al recordar lo ocurrido su rostro palideció.

-¿Pero no se te ocurrió que era parte del hechizo de la profesora? – preguntó Harry.

-Pues si, pero a lo último, cuando ese demonio me gritaba "deja de correr... solo quiero una mordidita", que yo sepa los vampiros tienen súper habilidades y este era bastante lento.

-Menos mal – le dijo Ron riéndose –. Dime, ¿qué hubieras hecho si ese vampiro fuera real y te hubiera chupado la sangre?

-Nada, porque la luz del sol lo hubiera vuelto polvo.

-¿Si fuera de noche? – se corrigió Ron.

-No sé... ¡por qué tienen que chupar sangre!, porque mejor no comen lechuga.

-Beben sangre porque les da vida – respondió Hermione.

Todos la miraron como si no creyeran.

-Es cierto – ratificó ella –. La sangre es portadora de vida, necesitan de ella para sobrevivir y beben directamente de un ser vivo porque la sangre caliente les da calor a su cuerpo helado.

-Una vez mas, nos has ratificado por qué quedaste exonerada de la prueba- le dijo Ron fingiendo sorpresa, por lo cual Hermione enrojeció.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué a Harry no lo han exonerado? – preguntó Seamus –. Porque realmente se ha salvado de unas...

Y era verdad, pensaron los chicos, a fin de cuentas desde que Harry ingresó al colegio se las veía en situaciones peligrosas cada año, sin excepción.

-Eso es porque Potter nunca ha sido buen estudiante – dijo Ron con aires de sabiduría –. ¿O dónde le has visto un diez?

Último fin de semana en Hogwarts, la nostalgia invadía el ambiente y lo incierto del futuro ocupaba poco a poco las expectativas de todos.

-La última semana – dijo Hagrid respirando profundo y mordiéndose los labios –, y pensar que fue ayer cuando los conocí, ¡el tiempo vuela!.

-No siempre fue así – intervino Harry mientras bebía un poco de té estilo Hagrid –. Tuvimos días eternos, tan largos que crees que nunca se acabarían.

-Pero te aseguro que de ahora en adelante los días se pasaran volando, tendremos hijos y nos volveremos viejos rápido – dijo Ron –, y pensar que cuando eres niño los años parecían eternos, entre una navidad y otra transcurrían 365 ... años, ¡que tortura!

-Y cambiando de tema... – intervino Hagrid –. ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Con Lavender y Parvati – contestó Ron –, hoy es su día de chicas... ¡ugg!

-¿No la han notado extraña últimamente? – preguntó el semigigante.

-Hermione siempre ha sido extraña – dijo Ron como si esa afirmación fuera muy obvia.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hagrid? – le preguntó Harry mirando de reojo al pelirrojo.

-No sé cómo decirlo, últimamente ha cambiado su semblante, se ve serena y de alguna manera... radiante, pero también luce triste.

-Eso tiene una explicación – dijo Ron.

Tanto Harry como Hagrid lo observaron con las cejas levantadas.

-Si, fíjense... ya se va a acabar el colegio, y Hermione adora el colegio o mejor dicho, la biblioteca del colegio, a eso se debe "en parte" su tristeza; por otro lado se ve serena porque a comparación de nosotros – dijo, señalando a Harry y a él mismo –, ella supo aprovechar todos los elementos y momentos escolares y educativos a los que tuvimos acceso teniendo como "consecuencia" sus excelentes calificaciones.

-Tienes razón – dijo Harry al cabo de unos segundos de procesamiento de la información.

-Tal vez sea eso – opinó con cierta duda Hagrid –. Cambiando de tema... ¿quieren echarle un ojo a los bundimuns? ... están re-bonitos.

Unas manos sudando, otras cuantas temblando y los alumnos de gryffindor a la expectativa, observando a la profesora McGonagall quien terminaba de organizar esmeradamente, desde su escritorio, unos pergaminos finamente enrollados. Después de unos eternos tensos minutos de espera la profesora fue pasando por cada pupitre, en silencio, entregando el resultado de las pruebas. Cada uno fue desenrollando el pergamino con torpeza y sus rostros reflejaban el resultado obtenida: Hermione muy orgullosa de sí misma, Lavender y Parvati tranquilas, Dean respiró aliviado, Seamus sonrió con picardía, Neville abrió los ojos como platos, palideció y luego dijo:

-Pasé raspado.

Por último Ron y Harry. Ron desenrolló su pergamino sin dejar que Harry viera, segundos después lo volvía a enrollar mientras decía como si nada:

-¡Pues pasé!

Luego Harry, con las manos tan temblorosas que por poco no es capaz de desenrollarlo, lo desplegó y leyó muchos números que no entendió, lo único que comprendió fue una palabra compuesta por ocho letras: APROBADO.


	33. Capítulo 33

Capítulo 33: **EL ULTIMO DIA **

-¡Aprobado! – dijo Harry sin creérselo –, ¡pero fíjate en la calificación que obtuve!

-Ya lo he visto tres veces, Harry – dijo Ron exasperado –. ¿Qué?, ¿Sorprendido de tu inteligencia?

-Sorprendido de lo que es capaz de hacer mi inteligencia – dijo Harry muy orgullosos –. No todos los días se obtiene una eficiencia del 81.

-Claro que si – le dijo enfáticamente Ron –, la tuya y la mía, hasta parece que nos hubiéramos copiado.

Siguieron hablando sobre las calificaciones durante un largo rato mientras tomaban el sol frente al lago, muchos estudiantes hacían lo mismo, en una actitud relajada de fin de clases. El calor de la tarde y el refrescante viento proveniente de las montañas lograba un clima sensacional, digno de ser repetido todos los días.

De pronto llega una lechuza, ambos chicos se sorprendieron al verla, y el animalito volador llevaba una nota para Harry.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Ron con mucha curiosidad.

-¡Es del profesor Dumbledore! – dijo Harry muy sorprendido – me dice que quiere verme en su oficina después de la cena de final de año.

-Harry... ¿qué hiciste?

-¡Nada! – dijo él con algo de mal genio –. ¿Para qué será?

-¿Entonces por qué no se espera hasta mañana?

-Con que tiempo... tenemos que estar en Hogsmeade a las diez para abordar el tren.

-Hablando de tren... ¿ya empacaste?

-No, ¿y tú?

-No.

Se fueron a mil para la torre e iniciaron la empacada de los baúles y cuando menos pensaron ya era hora de ir al gran comedor, se fueron con la labor a medio hacer y al entrar en él, se alegraron al ver que estaba decorado con los colores de la casa de gryffindor, una vez más habían ganado la copa de las casas, así que la cena les supo a gloria.

Una vez finalizado el banquete Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore y le dijo a la gárgola la contraseña que el mismo Dumbledore le escribió: "helado de fantasía con pepitas de colores". Cuando ingresó en la oficina del director, él ya lo estaba esperando y lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?- preguntó el anciano maestro mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien profesor... y un poco triste.

-¿Triste por qué?

-Porque voy a dejar el colegio profesor, y usted sabe que Hogwarts es mi hogar.

-Pronto tendrás uno, si no me equivoco – y en ese momento a Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos.

-¿A qué se refiere, profesor?

Ron terminaba de alistar su baúl cuando Harry llegó a la habitación de los chicos. Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban en la sala común y el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver la expresión que llevaba Harry.

-¿Y ahora de qué te culpan? – preguntó Ron.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Traes una cara!... ¿qué te dijo Dumbledore?

-Primero, no me han culpado de nada – le dijo Harry mientras volvía a la labor de empacar su baúl –, y segundo, me citó para esto.

Harry se quitó la túnica y en su cinturón tenía envainada una espada.

-¿Te acuerdas de esta espada? – le dijo Harry.

-¡Claro! – respondió Ron acercándose a él –. Es la que utilizaste en segundo para matar el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos.

-No solo eso... es la espada de Godric Gryffindor... ¡mira!

Ron tomó en sus manos la noble arma y se quedó con la boca abierta al admirar su belleza y estilo.

-¿Tú sabías que pertenecía a Gryffindor?

-Si, lo supe ese mismo día al leer la inscripción con su nombre.

-¿Y por qué la tienes?

-Digamos que Dumbledore me la ha prestado por un tiempo – dijo Harry recordando parte de la conversación con el profesor –, quiere que la conserve para algo. La verdad, ¿no sé con qué fin?

-Entonces a eso se debía tú cara de desconcierto... ¡con razón!

-No solo por la espada, Dumbledore me hizo caer en cuenta de una cosa, algo que de alguna manera puede cambiar el sentido de mi vida.

-¡Explícate! – dijo Ron, emocionado.

-Tengo un hogar.

-¿Eh? – dijo Ron, como si le estuvieran hablando en chino.

-Si, ¿te acuerdas?, la casa de mis padres – le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Y no tienes que estar con tus parientes muggles?... porque acuérdate de lo que nos dijo Hermione – Ron se aclaró la garganta y agudizó la voz –: "Harry aún es menor de edad".

Al Ron nombrar a Hermione hizo que Harry dejara de sonreír, pero él lo disimuló mordiéndose los labios.

-Pues si, aún soy menor de edad y lo seré hasta que cumpla los 21 – dijo Harry con pesar –. Pero... sí pasa algo, tengo donde vivir y no quedaré vagando en las calles.

-Cierto.

-¿Pero sabes?, en el fondo no estaría completamente cómodo viviendo en esa casa... allí murieron mis padres.

-Entonces vienes a vivir a La Madriguera – dijo Ron tras unos segundos de silencio – y aprovechamos para llenar solicitudes de ingreso de algunos equipos de quidditch... y ojalá sean los Chudley Cannons.

-Si juego, lo haré en un equipo decente, Weasley.

De pronto Harry sintió un almohadazo en la cara, mientras Ron le decía:

-¡Al equipo se respeta, Potter!.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya iban camino a la estación de Hogsmeade, en las afueras del colegio solo quedaban los alumnos de séptimo esperando los carruajes y con ellos Hagrid.

-Llegó el día – decía Hagrid entre lágrimas –. ¡Nunca pensé que nos tendríamos que despedir!

-Pero Hagrid – le decía Hermione dándole golpecitos en la mano –, vamos a estar en contacto... ¡no será un adiós para siempre!

-Si, pero... ya no los podré ver todos los días... y ahora ¿quién los aconsejará cuando se metan en problemas?

Los tres chicos se miraron de reojo, Hagrid ¿consejero?, ¿cuándo?. Sin embargo no lo contradijeron.

-Hagrid, muchas gracias por todo – le dijo Harry con la voz ahogada –, fuiste un gran amigo, hasta en los momentos más difíciles.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, muchacho – Y de pronto Hagrid vio que los carruajes se aproximaban –. ¡Cuídense mucho! – dijo por último, llorando a moco tendido y abrazándolos a la vez.

-Hagrid... con... cuidado... – le dijo Ron tratando de no ahogarse.

-Lo siento, lo siento... ya saben, la emoción.

Contrario a lo que Harry pensaba, Hermione se fue con ellos en el carruaje y mientras éste se alejaba de Hogwarts la muchacha rompió en llanto.

-Hermione, no hay por qué llorar – le dijo Harry cambiando de asiento y sentándose al lado de ella.

-Harry tiene razón, Hermione – dijo Ron para animarla –. Ya encontrarás una academia donde podrás volver a ser la sabelotodo.

De inmediato Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

-¡Tú qué sabes!... y por primera vez te doy la razón Ron... ¡el estudio no lo es todo!

-Y mucho has tardado en dármela... ¡siete años!

Nunca antes el regreso a Londres había sido tan corto y doloroso. Al menos los años anteriores Harry solo tenía que soportas dos meses en compañía de sus tíos y su primo y después volvería a su vida en Hogwarts, ahora era diferente... ya no había viaje de regreso al mágico colegio. Durante el viaje, a duras penas cruzaron palabra con Hermione ya que la mayoría del camino durmió, algo que le extrañó bastante tanto a él como a Ron.

Al anochecer llegaron al anden 9 ¾ y al pasar la barrera los esperaban sus familias, la señora Weasley abrazó a Ron y lo mismo hizo con Harry mientras le decía:

-Lo que sea, lo que necesites... La Madriguera siempre será tu hogar.

Tío Vernon se limitó a hacer una mueca de desdén. Luego la señora Weasley abrazó a Hermione mientras la felicitaba por sus excelentes calificaciones. Hermione le dirigió una cálida mirada la cual cambió al llegar Ginny. Después Hermione vio a sus padres a lo lejos y se despidió de Ron:

-¡Hasta pronto, Ron! – y nuevamente el pelirrojo se sintió estrangulado, pero no le importó porque le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

-Te voy a extrañar... ¡sabelotodo Granger!

-Adiós Harry – Y lo abrazó con frialdad, seguramente para no llamar la atención por un posible rechazo.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrazarla también. Hermione se despidió de los señores Weasley y también de Ginny, aunque de una manera seca. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se encontró con sus padres, al hacerlo estaba cabizbaja y ansiosa, algo que lo sorprendió bastante, pero dejó de preocuparse cuando sus padres la abrazaron orgullosos para después desaparecer en la multitud.

-¡Apúrate muchacho! – le dijo tío Vernon.

Harry se despidió con rapidez de la familia Weasley, aunque no fue tan amigable con Ginny, todavía recordaba el dolor que le causó a Hermione su osadía.

-Estamos muy contentos, sabes – decía en tono alegre tío Vernon cuando se dirigían a casa.

-¡No me digas! – le dijo Harry con ironía.

-Pues si te digo... porque para nuestro beneplácito, cuando cumplas 18 años ya no tendremos obligaciones contigo y verás dónde vivir.

-¡¿Qué?! – Harry no entendía.

-Que cuando cumplas 18 te largas de la casa, ya tendrás edad suficiente para ver por ti mismo y no seguir de mantenido – dijo con resentimiento tía Petunia.

-Tan solo un mes – le decía Dudley con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda –, un mes y... "adiós".

Harry no lo podía creer, un mes más y sería libre... libre de esos muggles desagradables.


	34. Capítulo 34

Capítulo 34: **OTRO AÑO, OTRO HOGAR**

_Hola Ron:_

_¿Cómo estas?... obvio... bien._

_No te imaginas lo que acaba de ocurrir, es que ni yo mismo me lo esperaba, no tan pronto. Mis tíos literalmente me han echado de la casa, ¡Si!, como lo lees, solo tendré que estar con ellos hasta mi cumpleaños y listo... L-I-B-R-E._

_Me dieron la noticia cuando regresábamos a casa desde la estación. Argumentan que ya con 18 años puedo ver por mi mismo... ¡como si nunca hubiera sido así!. Creo que en el fondo tienen miedo ya que fuera del colegio puedo hacer magia, la verdad, ganas no me faltan de convertirlos en cucarachas._

_Como ya te imaginaras estoy que no puedo de la felicidad, en cuanto pase mi cumpleaños me iré a casa de mis padres, así que puedes visitarme cuando quieras. Por favor, dile a tu madre que me preste algunos libros sobre labores domesticas... la verdad, no sé hacer ese tipo de cosas de manera mágica y ... me da pereza realizarlas al estilo muggle._

_Cuídate mucho y dales saludos de mi parte a tu familia._

_Harry._

__

-Listo – dijo Harry después de terminar de escribir el mensaje a Ron –. Creo que con esto será suficiente.

Enrolló el pergamino con torpeza y se dirigió hacia la jaula de _Hedwig_, la blanca lechuza estaba bien despierta ya que pronto sería su hora de casería nocturna. El animal salió de su jaula y levantó una de sus patitas para que Harry pudiera amarrar el mensaje, después él le rascó la cabeza con cariño y _Hedwig_ emprendió el vuelo, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡No te demores! – le gritó Harry a su lechuza mientras ella se alejaba, aún tenía que escribir algunos mensajes para comunicar la "buena nueva", cosa que _Hedwig_ tendría bastante trabajo los primeros días del verano.

Ya era tarde, así que Harry dejaría la labor de escribir para el siguiente día, se acostó con una felicidad en su ser algo inhabitual y durmió muy bien; para su fortuna, las pesadillas con Voldemort no volvieron a presentarse, prácticamente desde que había terminado con Hermione.

_Hedwig_ regresó dos días después, con los libros que Harry le había pedido prestados a la señora Weasley y para sorpresa suya, varios pergaminos anexos. Mientras la lechuza bebía un poco de agua, Harry se concentraba en los libros.

-_"Limpie fácil, ¡mueva su varita y ya!"_ , valla título ; A ver este, _"Cocine como para chuparse las varitas" _– con esos nombres tan raros Harry solo alzaba una ceja.

-Este parece bueno. _"Haga de su jardín todo un edén" _, si, creo que la casa tiene un amplio jardín.

Luego fijó su concentración en los pergaminos que también le habían enviado, uno de ellos era de Ron:

_Enhorabuena Harry, creo que las cosas van a mejorar bastante para ti. Cuándo le conté a mis padres se alegraron mucho, en especial mi mamá, así que te ha enviado los mejores libro domésticos que tiene... ¡cuídalos!... no te preocupes que en cuanto pueda voy a visitarte, primero espero a que limpies la casa y luego te hago la visita con la seguridad de que no me pidas ayuda para limpiar._

_También le escribí a Hermione sobre lo ocurrido, me imagino que te sentirías un tanto incomodo después de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, además, no tenías a Hedwig para comunicarte._

_Bueno, los otros pergaminos que envió son las solicitudes para presentar pruebas en equipos de quidditch, esos que te envié son los equipos que están solicitando buscadores, así que ponte en la juiciosa labor de llenarlos._

_Un abrazo y espero que te comuniques pronto._

_Ron._

__

Harry desplegó los otros pergaminos, eran cuatro, uno pertenecía a cada equipo y comenzó a leerlos en voz alta:

-Solicitud de ingreso, club Montrose Magpies... – se detuvo para pensar dónde había oído ese nombre. Como no se acordó, buscó en el libro _"Equipos de quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda"_ que Hermione le había regalado en cuarto año.

-Con razón – dijo él después de encontrar el nombre del equipo –. Es el equipo más exitoso de la historia de la liga... parece una buena opción.

Siguió con el segundo pergamino:

-Solicitud de ingreso, club... – se detuvo con algo de sarcasmo al leer el nombre – Chudley Cannons... ¡Weasley! – y volvió a consultar en su libro –. ¡Valla!, no ganan la liga desde 1892, mala elección.

El tercer pergamino:

-Club Murciélagos de Ballycastle... parece bueno, campeones en veintisiete ocasiones, y su mascota promociona la cerveza de mantequilla Butterbeer... ¡para tener en cuenta!

Y el cuarto pergamino:

-Puddlere United... ¿Éste no era el equipo favorito de Dumbledore? – hizo una pausa para recordar –. Creo... también es buena opción.

En los días que transcurrieron Harry se ocupó de hacer las labores domesticas en casa de los Dursley como era habitual y cuando tenía tiempo libre se dedicó a llenar las solicitudes, incluida la de los Chudley Cannons y a leer sobre hechizos de limpieza. Ya le había escrito a Hagrid y a Dumbledore para comunicarles que a partir del primero de agosto viviría solo, y para sorpresa suya, una semana antes de su cumpleaños, Hermione le escribió:

_Hola, espero que estés bien._

_Me alegro que por fin puedas vivir en paz y espero que seas feliz en tu nuevo hogar._

_Hermione_

__

-¿No más? – se quejó Harry después de leer la corta y fría carta de la muchacha.

La semana transcurrió con rapidez, el 31 de julio a las 00:05 de la mañana Harry ya tenía todas sus pertenencias debidamente empacadas y cuando se acostó a dormir llegaron lechuzas llevándole regalos. Uno de Ron y otro de Hagrid, de Hermione nada, en esos momentos Harry se sintió tan pequeño, pero decidió prestar más atención a los otros obsequios. Ron le envió un hermoso reloj incrustado en madera, era del mismo tipo que había en su casa indicando el lugar donde se encontraban los miembros de la familia, pero el tamaño era mediano, a Harry siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de chismes. Hagrid le envió una chaqueta gris de cuero de dragón, si quería descrestar a Harry lo consiguió. Empaco ambos regalos en una de sus maletas y se durmió.

-¡Arriba muchacho! – lo despertó tía Petunia tocando la puerta –. ¡Levántate que te tienes que ir!

-Tan pronto – dijo en voz baja y somnolienta, luego bostezó.

Se arregló con rapidez y bajó todas sus pertenencias, incluida _Hedwig_ y la dejó volar, colocó todas sus cosas en el jardín trasero y se sentó a desayunar con sus tíos y primo.

-Y cuéntame... – le decía tío Vernon mientras leía el periódico –. ¿Cómo piensas irte?

Harry no contestó, solo dijo:

-Viviré en la casa de mis padres.

Tía Petunia hizo una exclamación de terror mientras tío Vernon lo miraba por encima del periódico.

Harry desayunó con rapidez, lavó los platos y se dirigió al jardín trasero seguido de sus tíos.

-Gracias – decía él mientras unía con una soga sus maletas y el baúl –, por lo poco... pero gracias.

Ellos lo miraban extrañados, luego, con una mano agarró la jaula de la lechuza, leyó de nuevo la dirección de la casa que la navidad pasada le había entregado Dumbledore, se la guardó en el bolsillo y con la otra mano cogió el pedazo de soga que resto tras unir sus cosas.

-¡Adiós! – y se concentró para aparecerse en el jardín de la casa, justo cuando se estaba transportando escuchó un chillido de sorpresa de tía Petunia, segundos después ya estaba en la parte trasera de su nuevo hogar.

La hierba estaba muy larga, además tenía maleza, así que le libro de jardinería de la señora Weasley le serviría bastante. Entró a al casa a través de la puerta de la cocina y la vio vuelta un chiquero.

-No debimos haber quitado las sabanas – dijo Harry con algo de sorna recordando que en navidad había estado allí con Ron y Hermione.

Luego sacó el libro _"Limpie fácil, ¡mueva su varita y ya!" , _se alistó con la varita y se puso manos a la obra.

Le llevó todo el día arreglar la cocina y la sala y cuando le dio hambre fue a llamar para un domicilio y no había línea telefónica.

-Grandioso – dijo con sarcasmo –, además de no haber ni agua ni energía, tampoco hay teléfono.

Escribió en un pergamino y llamó a _Hedwig_ que había llegado a mitad de la tarde.

-Ve al caldero chorreante – le indicó a la lechuza –, dale ésta nota al señor Tom junto con estos galeones y él te dará comida para traer... ¿esta bien?

La lechuza ululó en señal de haber entendido y antes de las nueve ya había regresado con la comida y el cambio. Harry comió lo suficiente para quedar lleno y dejar para el desayuno del día siguiente; mientras _Hedwig_ salía de cacería, Harry se fue a dormir llevando consigo las maletas y el baúl. Dormiría en la habitación de sus padres, al fin y al cabo ya había dormido allí, aunque no solo. Dejó su varita sobre la mesa de noche, se empijamó y cambió las polvorientas sabanas.

Al acostarse observó el lugar de la cama en el cual él y Hermione se amaron por primera vez, una gran impotencia invadió su corazón y de nuevo volvió a sentir la sed de venganza.

Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño un agudo dolor en la cicatriz le indicaba que alguien indeseable se encontraba en la casa, con rapidez se colocó las gafas y alistó la varita. Al bajar hacia la sala alguien lo esperaba de espaldas, al lado de la chimenea. Conforme se acercaba a él, Harry sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, no había duda... era Voldermort.

-Te he estado esperando, Harry – le dijo en tono diplomático.

-¡Fuera de mi casa! – le contestó Harry lleno de odio.

De pronto Voldemort dio vuelta y quedaron cara a cara, en su mano derecha llevaba la varita y en la izquierda... el sostén de Hermione.

-Todo acaba esta noche – le dijo Voldemort mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé... lo siento.

-----

Chicos y chicas, por favor no maldigan a los personajes y a la escritora. **Monik, Gamsdepp, Lilyem, Hermi de Harry **y** Sakini**, muchas gracias por sus mensajes de presencia.


	35. Capítulo 35

Capítulo 35: **LUZ ROJA Y LUZ VERDE**

Tensos segundos en silencio, sin dejar de conectar las miradas, una de ellas con ojos rojos, la otra con ojos verdes pero ambas miradas contenían odio y la de Harry, además reflejaba venganza, al fin y al cabo tenía razones de sobra, y una de esas razones comenzó allí, en ese lugar.

-¿Sabes, muchacho?... justo donde estás parado cayó el osado de tu padre - le dijo Voldemort, ratificando de esta manera lo que Harry había pensado.

-El que debió haber muerto eres tú - le decía Harry entre dientes, y algo le pasaba, tenía el cuerpo paralizado.

-¡Harry... yo no puedo morir! - exclamó Voldemort con cinismo -. ¡Lord Voldemort es inmortal!

-Error Voldemort... tu eres humano o una piltrafa de ser humano.

-Ser humano - decía Voldemort como si dividiera las palabras en silabas -. ¿Cómo tú?, porque es de humanos entregarse a las pasiones, Harry - y le mostró el sostén de Hermione.

-¡Devuélvemelo! - le gritó Harry y Voldemort se lo tiró.

Mientras Harry guardaba la prenda en uno de los bolsillos de su pijama, Voldemort siguió con su discurso:

-Te preguntarás cómo llegó a mis manos, bueno, déjame decirte que tú y yo tenemos... cierta conexión mágica.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Harry no podía atacarlo, no sin obtener información -. ¿A los dolores que me produce la cicatriz cada vez que tu desagradable presencia está cerca?

-Mmm... no, me refiero a que de alguna manera, llegan a mi mente imágenes de cosas que haces, y en especial, que sientes... como ahora... quieres vengarte.

-Merezco la venganza.

-¿Por todo lo que te he hecho?... pues déjame decirte que yo también tengo derecho a mi venganza; primero me dejas sin cuerpo, y cuando logro recuperarlo veo imagenes tuyas revolcandote con la sangre sucia... pero no te sonrojes; para mi fortuna no vi imagenes, ¿cómo le digo?... ¡prohibidas!.

-Te atreves a inmiscuirte en mi vida.

-Yo no me inmiscuí - le dijo Voldemort con voz de niño inocente -. Simplemente llegaron... En navidad envié a dos de mis mortífagos porque por unos segundos te vi dormido con esa mujer junto a la chimenea. Sabía que era la habitación de tus padres y supuse que un ataque sorpresa serviría para que despertaras de ese cursi romanticismo.

-¡Y te pareció muy divertido!

-La verdad si, y creí que te serviría de escarmiento, pero eres muy estúpido, seguiste en las mismas, obedeciendo a tus hormonas, y mientras tanto yo agonizando con esa tonta felicidad que había en el ambiente.

-Entonces fue por eso que me enviabas esos sueños con Hermione... ¿pensaste que serviría de algo?

-Y sirvió... o me lo vas a negar.

-Por tú culpa tuve que alejarme de ella.

-Vamos Harry... no te deprimas, eres muy joven, posiblemente te enamores muchas veces... claro, si sales vivo esta noche. _Crucio_.

Harry alcanzó a esconderse detrás de una de las sillas de la sala, la maldición hizo un hueco en la pared.

-¡No estoy de ánimos para jugar a las escondidas! - exclamó Voldemort, furioso -. Da la cara que ya no tienes 14 años.

-¿Crees que soy tan masoquista como para quedarme inmóvil y recibir nuevamente la maldición?... ¡bájate de esa nube! - le dijo Harry aún escondido detrás de la silla mientras miraba entre la oscuridad de la casa que podría utilizar para defenderse.

-Ya veo... lo que quieres es morir sin dolor, tal vez con la maldición asesina.

-Con una vez más que la utilices no te pasa nada... ¿O tienes miedo a que vuelva a escapar?

-¡Bromeas!- dijo Voldemort acercándose cada vez mas hasta donde estaba Harry -. Ya nunca mas podrás escapar de mi poder.

A Harry estaba que le estallaba la cabeza a causa del dolor en la cicatriz, además, con semejante agonía no podía pensar con claridad. Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca, en cualquier momento atacaría y Harry tenía lista su varita para defenderse. Cuando por fin, después de tanto echar cabeza, se le ocurrió una idea y para llevarla a cabo necesitaba de toda su concentración, así que respiró profundo y apuntó su varita hacia el techo mientras cerraba los ojos y decía:

-_Objetus del palace defensos mios_.

De inmediato todos los objetos y artefactos de la sala fueron directo hacia Voldemort, incluida la silla tras la cual estaba escondido Harry. Voldemort alcanzó a repeler con hechizos desintegradores los objetos más grandes como el sofá y los cuadros, pero fueron los objetos pequeños los que provocaron los golpes y la desconcentración del mago oscuro hasta que le hicieron perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, soltando sin querer su varita, cosa que Harry aprovechó.

-_Accio varita_ - gritó con todas sus energias mientras Voldemort gritaba "!NO!"

Cuando tuvo la varita de Voldemort en sus manos, Harry salió disparado hacia la habitación de sus padres mientras Voldemort se incorporaba.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago? - se preguntaba Harry caminando como loco por la habitación. Al menos tenía una ventaja, poseía la varita de Voldemort.

-Me has dado muchas molestias, Potter - le gritaba Voldemort desde la sala y su voz se oía cada vez más clara, se estaba acercando -. Afortunadamente serviste para algo, tu sangre sirvió para algo.

Sin duda se refería a la sangre que Colagusano le extrajo a la fuerza la noche del regreso de Voldemort, y de un momento a otro, el cerebro de Harry comenzó a descifrar información a la velocidad de un Pentium 4.

Recordó lo que había comentado Hermione después de la última prueba de los EXTASIS: "la sangre es portadora de vida, necesitan de ella para sobrevivir"... Entonces era eso, Voldemort había recurrido al vampirismo para recuperar su poder... además por eso, desde el principio, bebía sangre de unicornio... el camino comenzó a despejarse. De pronto fijó su mirada en algo plateado que brillaba de manera especial con la luz de la luna, la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Sin dudarlo un solo instante la cogió y se dirigió a la que había sido su habitación de bebé... allí comenzó todo, allí terminaría.

-¿Crees que con tener mi varita podrás vencerme? - le preguntaba Voldemort completamente impasible mientras subía con lentitud las escaleras -. Déjame recordarte... ¡no me puedes matar!, nadie me puede matar.

-No deberías estar tan convencido... parece que olvidas que el ser humano no fue creado para ser inmortal.

-Yo ya no soy humano, Harry - y Voldemort ingresó en la habitación donde había muerto Lily Potter -. ¡Yo soy un dios!.

-Un demonio, querrás decir - le contradijo Harry.

Una vez más estuvieron frente a frente, Voldemort completamente desarmado, Harry con dos varitas y una espada.

-Ninguna de esas tres armas servirá conmigo, Harry. No pierdas tu tiempo. Mejor entrégame mi varita... - Y Voldemort estiró su mano derecha - y resígnate a morir.

Harry se guardó su varita en el bolsillo y en la mano derecha tenía la espada mientras en la izquierda la varita de Voldemort. Lentamente estiró la mano donde tenía la varita mientras decía:

-¿La quieres? - y acto seguido movió con rapidez su mano derecha y con poca fuerza partió la varita de Lord Voldemort en dos - ¡TOMALA! - y le lanzó los pedazos a los pies.

Nunca antes el rostro de Voldemort había expresado tanta furia y odio a la vez, respiraba con profundidad mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones - le decía Harry mientras su voz temblaba un poco -. Ésta pelea es Slytherin contra Gryffindor - y cogió la espada con ambas manos.

-¿Y crees que una espada podrá hacerme daño alguno? - le dijo Voldemort acercándose con rapidez -. ¡Que estúpido er...

Harry acababa de enterrarle la espada en el pecho, la sacó con dificultad y Voldemort cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se evaluaba los daños de la estocada.

-Sé que con mi varita no podría hacerte nada, así que pensé que el valioso préstamo del profesor Dumbledore serviría de algo.

-Ese loco amigo de los muggles... - dijo Voldemort con poco aliento -. Pero esto no te bastará.

-Lo sé... caíste muy bajo Voldemort, recurrir al vampirismo para ser inmortal, ¿acaso no sabes que también los vampiros pueden morir?

-No soy vampiro... ¡que idiota eres! - Voldemort aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo, frente a Harry.

-Se que no eres un vampiro, pero puedo deshacerme de ti de igual manera...

-¿Cómo?... enterrándome una estaca.

-Eso no funcionaria.

-Quemándome con fuego.

-Nada me garantiza que mueras con eso.

-¿Entonces? - preguntó finalmente Voldemort mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Se oyó el suave y agudo sonido del viento, rasgado por un objeto, segundos después, la cabeza de Voldemort rodaba por la habitación.

-La decapitación... ¡no lo imaginaste! - decía Harry mientras el cuerpo de Voldemort daba un golpe seco en el suelo -. Has dejado de respirar.

El cuerpo inerte del mago oscuro comenzó a resecarse con cabeza rodante y todo, adquiría un aspecto de momia y en menos de un minuto quedó desintegrado por completo.

Harry respiró aliviado y en su rostro comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa. Cuando de pronto algo, no supo qué, lo elevó unos centímetros y lo lanzó contra la pared, en ese instante soltó la espada.

-¡Te dije que no podías matarme! - era la voz enfurecida de Voldemort que se le presentó en forma de espectro.

Los instantes que siguieron fueron desconcertantes y angustiosos para Harry, el espectro de Voldemort lo elevaba constantemente por los aires y lo lanzaba contra las paredes y muebles de la habitación, sus gafas se rompieron y tenían numerosos moretones y cortadas en el cuerpo, de pronto el espectro de Voldemort dejó de atacarlo, Harry estaba de rodillas, sin energía, tratando de no perder el conocimiento.

-Voy a hacer lo mismo que me hiciste, Potter... te voy a dejar sin cabeza - dijo Voldemort entre fuertes risas.

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza y vio como el espectro de Voldemort se dirigía hacia donde estaba la espada, la cogió con algo que parecía ser la mano y de un momento a otro comenzó a gritar con terror, intentando soltar la noble arma sin lograrlo.

-Solo un gryffindor puede utilizarla, Voldemort - decía Harry en tono cansado, pero con satisfacción.

Lo que ocurrió después era de no creérselo. La espada adquirió un color rojo brillante, iluminando el lugar mientras Voldemort no dejaba de gritar, segundos después al espectro se le dibujaron rayitas, como si se estuviera resquebrajando, se hinchó un poco y explotó, dejando tras sí una luz segadora. La espada cayó al suelo mientras Harry quedaba inconsciente. Todo había terminado.


	36. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36: **UNA NUEVA VIDA**

El viento viajaba con una suavidad inusual, el aire estaba impregnado con el dulce aroma de las flores, flores pequeñas y hermosas que cubrían el terreno y el cielo muchos pájaros volaban en grupos, algunos de los cuales cantaban.

El terreno era inmenso, quizá, infinito. Estaba completamente florecido, no había angustia, no había dolor, no había desesperación, solo una tranquilidad contagiosa y especial. Se miró las manos, estaban limpias, no tenían moretones, ni cortadas, estaban como si nada; se sorprendió al fijarse en su ropa, llevaba puesto en un pantalón blanco y una camisa manga larga del mismo color, además estaba descalzo. Levantó la mirada y a unos pasos suyos estaba una pareja que le sonreía ampliamente. Los reconoció de inmediato, uno de ellos era una mujer joven de cabello rojizo y largo, con el mismo color de sus ojos, el otro era un hombre muy parecido a él, el mismo cabello negro azabache indomable pero el color de los ojos era azul; los dos también estaban vestidos de blanco. Corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza mientras las decía:

-Papá... mam

-¡Como estas de grande, Harry! - le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba el rostro con cariño.

Y era verdad, Harry estaba un poco más alto que su madre y casi del mismo tamaño de su padre.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Harry - le decía James Potter mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, y lo venciste sin dejarte caer... pero debes saber que aún no eres bienvenido aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres, mamá? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-No es tiempo que estés aquí - le respondió Lily -. Aún no.

-Todavía te faltan muchas cosas por vivir hijo, tienes que terminar de recorrer tu plan de vida - le dijo en tono reflexivo James.

-Pero... ¿entonces no estoy muerto?, ¿qué hago aquí?

-Muerto no estas, esto es solo un pequeño regalo que nos dio el cielo, unos valiosos minutos para estar contigo y animarte a seguir adelante - decía Lily con cariño.

-¿Seguir adelante? - dudó Harry.

-Si, hijo - ratificó James -. Una nueva vida espera por ti...

-¿Piensas desaprovecharla? - interrumpió otra voz.

Harry giró con rapidez, él conocía esa voz, era...

-¡Sirius! - dijo Harry con alegría.

-Este es un momento familiar, Sirius - le dijo Lily con el entrecejo fruncido, aparentando disgusto.

Harry observó a su padre que trataba de contener la risa, provocando que se sonrojara y Harry sonrió, a pesar de todo seguían siendo los mismos.

-¿Y yo que soy... un desconocido? - se defendió Sirius con actitud ofendida que nadie le creyó -. Déjame recordarte que James y tú me nombraron su padrino - agregó señalando a Harry.

-Si, y fue mala idea... ¡cómo se me pudo olvidar que eras un entrometido!- dijo Lily aguantando la risa.

-Pues gracias a meterme en lo que no me importa Potter y tu se casaron... ¡cómo te quedo el ojo!

-¿Siempre fueron así? - le preguntó Harry a su padre.

-Toda la vida - respondió James con una sonrisa.

-Como te decía, Harry - continuó Sirius mirando de reojo a Lily - ¿piensas desaprovechar tu nueva vida?... fíjate que hay muchas personas que te esperan, que han estado junto a ti desde el principio, como Ron, Hermione, la familia Weasley...

-Hagrid y Dumbledore - completó Lily mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

-¿Y piensas dejar a un lado tu aspiración de convertirte en jugador de quidditch profesional? - le preguntó su padre.

-¡O es que acaso piensas dejar pudrir la saeta de fuego! - le dijo Sirius en tono de regaño bastante fingido -. Para esa gracia te hubiera regalado una Barredora 5.

-Ehhh... esas escobas son del tiempo de Upa - le dijo Harry a Sirius mirándolo de reojo.

-Vez... aún te quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Además tienes que estar bien, por esa persona nueva que llegará a tu vida - le dijo Lily con cierta sonrisa de complicidad, la misma que tenían James y Sirius.

-¿A qué persona te refieres mamá?

-Pronto lo sabrás... no comas ansias.

De pronto Harry notó que se estaba poniendo transparente, estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Se acabó el tiempo - le dijo su madre -. Es hora que regreses.

-¡Pero no me quiero ir! - le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba.

-Si no lo haces te echan - intervino Sirius.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, hijo - decía James y comenzó a darle suaves golpecitos en el pecho - Aquí, en tu corazón.

-¡Adiós, mi niño! - y Lily le dio un beso en la frente.

-Cuídate mucho... y disfruta de todo lo que esta por llegar - dijo James y lo abrazó.

-Suerte con el quidditch, y no desperdicies esa maravillosa escoba - le dijo Sirius mientras le daba palmaditas en una de las mejillas.

Harry se apartó de ellos con mucha tristeza, se miró las manos y pudo ver a través de ellas, con rapidez llegó a sus ojos una cegadora luz blanca y lo último que vio fue a sus padres y a su padrino sonriéndole antes de que los cerrara. Al abrirlos de nuevo vio a un viejo conocido.

-Bienvenido - le dijo Albus Dumbledore y le sonrió de manera serena.

-¿Dónde...? - preguntó Harry sin aliento, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

-Estas en el Hospital San Mungo - le aclaró el profesor.

-¿Cuánto...?

-Una semana... pero no hables, tienes que conservar las energías.

Harry realizó lo que para ese momento era un esfuerzo sobrehumano, giró un poco la cabeza, con la vista nublosa pudo distinguir que la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba abarrotada de arreglos florales, muchos regalos y un tumulto de cartas.

-No se sabe cómo... pero toda la comunidad mágica se ha enterado de lo ocurrido - le indicó Dumbledore con cierta inocencia -. ¡Tan solo hace cinco minutos regresé de una súper fiesta en tu honor!

-¿Una... fiesta?

-Sí, no solo una... muchas, en todo el país. También algunas en el extranjero, pero prefiero las de aquí. ¿Cómo más se celebraría la caída de Lord Voldemort?, imagínate, una semana de festejo ininterrumpido. Esto esta mejor que el carnaval de Río.

-¿Y ya no está?... ¿se fue?- le preguntó Harry con esfuerzo, sin duda se refería a Voldemort.

-Para siempre... sin duda. Esperemos que en su próxima vida sea un poco más inteligente y no se dedique a hacer infelices a los demás.

-Profesor... hay algo...

-Ahora no, Harry... descansa un poco. En unas horas dejaré ingresar a tus amigos que están ansiosos en verte.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, le sentaría muy bien ver a Ron y a Hermione en ese momento.

Al caer la noche Harry ya se hallaba incorporado en la cama y tenía los lentes puestos que habían recuperado su aspecto habitual por obra y gracia de la varita del profesor Dumbledore. Durante toda la tarde el anciano maestro se la pasó comiendo los dulces que los magos le habían enviado a Harry y también le leyó algunas de las centenares de cartas que tenía, incluida una de Hagrid. Luego el profesor se paró, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió:

-Pueden pasar - dijo

Y el primero en entrar fue George mientras decía:

-¡Por Dios!... si estas hecho un mamarracho.

-¡George! - le advirtió la señora Weasley.

-Pero si es la verdad - lo defendió Fred -. Cuando lo encontramos parecía un Santo Cristo.

-Por lo menos la semana que dormiste como angelito te sirvió - le dijo Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado -. ¡Ya no tienes tan mal aspecto!

Durante la siguiente hora los gemelos y Ron le contaron como lo encontraron: fue al día siguiente cuando en las horas de la mañana fueron a visitarlo y Fred lo descubrió tendido en el suelo de su habitación de bebé. Pero Harry no prestó mucha atención ya que continuamente observaba a Hermione quien iba vestida con un vestido color lila en tela vaporosa que le llegaba a las rodillas y se cubría con una chaqueta de jean, en el cabello tenia dos trenzas.

-Y desde entonces hemos venido todos los días, esperando a que despertaras - dijo distraídamente el señor Weasley que estaba jugando con un aparato que Harry distinguió como un móvil.

-¡Arthur!... se más cortés con Harry - le dijo la señora Weasley -. Y devuélvele ese chisme muggle a Hermione.

-Aún no, Molly - dijo el señor Weasley concentrado en la pantalla del aparato -. Todavía tengo dos vidas con mi nave intergaláctica.

Todos en la habitación estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Ginny se acercaba a Harry y le decía en voz baja:

-¿Quieres algo de tomas?

Harry negó con la cabeza, escasamente podía pronunciar la palabra quidditch.

-Te hará bien - insistió Ginny.

Harry volvió a negar y vio como Hermione observaba la escena con recelo. De pronto, y mientras los demás seguían riéndose, el señor Weasley gritó con terror mientras tiraba el móvil en la cama de Harry.

-¿Arthur... qué ocurre? - chilló la señora Weasley con la mano en el pecho.

-¡Esta vivo!... ¡se mueve!... ¡y pita! - dijo el señor Weasley señalando el aparato.

-No se preocupe, señor Weasley - lo tranquilizó Hermione -. Solo esta entrando una llamada.

Hermione cogió el teléfono y contestó la llamada, por último dijo:

-Ya bajo... - y colgó.

-¿Te vas? - preguntó Ron.

-Si... mis padres me están esperando en la recepción - dijo ella mientras se guardaba el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Hermione... en otra oportunidad me lo prestas - le dijo el señor Weasley - ¡y te prometo que la próxima vez no grito!

-¿Sabe qué, señor Weasley? - dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa -. Voy a tenerlo en cuenta para obsequiarle uno en su próximo cumpleaños.

-¿De verdad? - le dijo el señor Weasley mientras le brillaban los ojos a causa de la ilusión.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. Luego de despidió cortésmente de todos los presentes y fue a despedirse de Harry. Vaciló unos instantes ante la cercanía de Ginny, la pelirroja se hizo a un lado y Hermione le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, segundos después salía de la habitación. En esos momentos Harry deseó haber estado solo, detenerla, despojarla de sus prendas y tomarla entre sus brazos, como tantas veces había hecho, así tuviera que aguantarse los agudos dolores en todo su cuerpo. Pero ya llegaría el día, a fin de cuentas, ya no había ningún Voldemort estorbando.

Una semana después Harry salía del hospital, y acompañado por la familia Weasley fue hasta su casa. Al ingresar en ella quedó maravillado por la limpieza y el orden perfecto en que estaba. Luego Ron en tono sarcástico dijo:

-¿A que no adivinas quién la limpió?

-¿Tú? - preguntó Harry entre risas.

-El mismo - dijo Ron -. Y yo que quería evitar ese tipo de actividades...

-Fíjate cómo es la vida - le dijo Harry reflexionando.

-Si, sobre todo para que valores lo que significa mi amistad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro.

Ante la insistencia de la señora Weasley, Harry permitió que Ron se quedara para hacerle compañía durante algunos días y en ese tiempo se divirtieron mucho, enviaron las solicitudes a los equipos de quidditch, incluido Ron que presentaría pruebas para la posición de guardián. Durante ese tiempo, extrañamente no tuvieron noticias de Hermione; ambos se cuestionaron por qué no se les había ocurrido pedirle el número telefónico o la dirección de su casa..

A finales de agosto Harry recibió una carta que lo sorprendió bastante.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Como gerente del Banco Gringotts sede Londres, me permito informarle que usted ha heredado el contenido de la bóveda 711 que en vida pertenecía al señor Sirius Black._

_Por favor, acérquese a nuestra entidad lo más pronto posible para la documentación pertinente._

_Cordialmente Lionel Knowles_

_Gerente General_

-Heredero... - decía Harry sin creérselo.

El 5 de septiembre fue la Callejón Diagon y legalizó la transferencia del dinero de Sirius a su bóveda. Cuando estaba disfrutando de una cerveza de mantequilla en El Caldero Chorreante vio pasar con rapidez a Hermione, se dirigía al Londres muggle y llevaba cargando con ambas manos un paquete lleno de libros. Harry la siguió con cautela y ella ingresó en un estacionamiento, eso era lo que Harry necesitaba, un lugar privado para hablar a solas. Aceleró el paso y la cogió del codo derecho obligándola a girar con rapidez, en ese instante se le cayeron los libros mientras Harry le decía:

-Hermione, tenemos que ha... - se quedó mudo al notar algo extraño en ella y Hermione retrocedió unos pasos completamente asustada.

Harry bajo un poco la mirada y vio que ella estaba...

-Embarazada... ¡estas embarazada!

Hermione se cogió su barriguita con ambas manos y Harry perdió el dominio de su carácter, algo bastante común en él.

-Me habías dicho que no lo estabas... ¿quién es el mentiroso ahora?

-Déjame en paz...

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-No quería que también hirieras a mi hijo - le dijo ella con desesperación.

Harry la acorraló contra uno de los automóviles.

-¿Y crees que escondiéndome las cosas ibas a evitar que algún día me enterará?

-¡Aléjate! - le dijo ella tratando de apartarlo.

-¡Nunca!... no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.

-¿Y lo que me hiciste tú a mí?- le gritó Hermione mientras lo empujaba y Harry perdía el equilibrio.

-¡Yo no te hice nada!... todo fue por... - E interrumpió lo que decía al fijarse en la postura de Hermione.

Ella había cerrado los ojos y estaba completamente concentrada, solo significaba una cosa...

-¡NO! - gritó Harry tratando de cogerla.

¡Plin!... Hermione había desaparecido... ahora podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Harry se quedó solo en el estacionamiento, impotente y completamente confundido.

FIN

Dedicado a Manel Zamorano Olagaray

----------

**Paulisima**, **Gamsdeep**, **Hermi De Harry** y **Lilyem**, muchas gracias por sus mensjaes.

Agradesco también a todos los que plasmaron su presencia a lo largo de las extensas actualizaciones de este fict


End file.
